So Close Yet So Far
by narutobleachfan101
Summary: Mikado starts off his fifthteen year of age by almost getting hit by a truck. Almost. Who saved him? Why is a certain bartender showing up lately? And what the hell is wrong with Izaya? Warning: Yaoi, Stalker/Troller Izaya, & flying vending machines.
1. Birthday Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the series _Durarara!!_, but I own this plotline. One day, I hope to own Mikado, maybe Shizuo while I'm at it. Hehehe...

Anyway, this idea has been stuck in my mind, along with the fact in episode twelve, you can't help but think "Shizuo's jealous of Izaya~!" when that troller gave Mikado a massage. So, this will start off nice & preppy before I get into the dark stuff. Yeah, this is really late, considering it takes place around Mikado's birthday.

**Notes:** This will be near the start of series. Just assume that Mikado moved to Ikebukuro during early March and knew the otaku gang when he's touring the city with Kida. Also, he didn't meet Izaya or Shizuo yet, but he did see Celty on her badass bike. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Birthday Surprises**_

_Tanaka Taro entered the chatroom._

_Setton entered the chatroom._

Tanaka Taro: Hello.

Setton: Good evening.

Tanaka Taro: I can't believe tomorrow's my birthday.

Setton: Really? Congrats.

Tanaka Taro: Thanks.

_Kanra entered the chatroom._

Tanaka Taro: Good evening Kanra.

Kanra: Hello~! How's everyone doing today~?

Setton: We're talking about Taro's birthday.

Kanra: Oh? It's your birthday tomorrow?

Tanaka Taro: Yeah, I'm pretty excited about it.

Kanra: I hope all of your wishes come true then!

* * *

Today was a glorious day for a certain admin. Why? It's his birthday of course.

"Happy birthday man!" Kida pulled the popper's string as confetti flew into his best friend's hair. "I can't believe you're fifteen now! So, how does it feel?"

"It feels the same."

"Don't say that! You're suppose to enjoy the time as a teenager before you end up being an oldie!"

"Uh, I'll make sure of that." Bidding goodbye to his best friend, the birthday boy headed for the grocery store to pick up some cake to eat.

_Maybe I should go to a cake shop instead._ Taking a different route, Mikado walked into a decorative store where the air was filled with sweet treats baking in the back.

"Hello! How can I help you?" A woman smiled at the Raira Academy student, standing behind the counter.

"Um, can I get a slice of red velvet cake?"

"Sure!" As she grabbed a small, white box from the cabinet and walked to the cake in the display case. "By any chance, is this for your girlfriend?"

"Actually, it's my birthday today."

"Really!? Congrats!"

"Thanks."

"Although, it'd be nice if someone surprises you with cake and eat it together."

For a moment, Mikado looked sad a bit, but smiled again. "It's all right. I had enough of surprises for today."

"Okay, that'll be ¥345 please." The two exchanged the money and the sweet. "Come again!" Holding the box, the Ryuugamine boy exited the shop and decided to go home. However, his mind was clouded by what the store clerk said back then.

_I wish I could celebrate my birthday with someone._ It was that moment that his body decided to walk across the street without noticing the speeding truck around the corner. Blaring the horns, Mikado finally noticed the noise and widened his eyes.

_SCREECH!!!_

_

* * *

Everything was_ a blur to the fifteen-year-old. Thoughts of "I'm going to die," raced through his head. Everything he saw was pitch black, but his ears picked up a strange beeping sound and a familiar voice.

"I hope he's okay! I don't want our new friend to die!"

"But that would make a good story! We might become authors!"

"You two! Be quiet! It's terrible that you're discussing about a plot relating to the accident!"

"But Dotachin! You want to make money too right?"

"Not that way!"

Slowly opening his eyes, Mikado took in the bright lights and found four people surrounding the white bed he was resting in.

"Hey!" Erika pointed at him. "He's regaining consciousness!"

Groaning in pain, he sat upright and recognized the people as Kida's friends: the Otaku gang.

"Are you okay?"

"Kind of..." Mikado massaged his head, and felt uneasy. "Sick."

"Well, you nearly got yourself killed, not paying attention to the signs. Luckily, someone saved your ass before it was flatten by the truck," Kadota explained calmly. "Also, you made your best friend really worried." His eyes shifted towards the corner of the room, and Mikado saw Kida sleeping in the chair.

"He was here before we came," Togusa said, scratching the back of his head. Then, he held up a flatten box with red smeared all over it. "Your cake wasn't spared though."

Mikado slumped his shoulders, sighing in disappointment.

Walker curiously asked, "Was it someone's birthday today?"

"Yeah, it was mine."

"Sorry man," Dotachin apologized.

"It's okay," the patient replied. "I can always get another one."

"We'll check the cafeteria to see if they sell any," Erika declared. "Hey, can you wake up Kida-kun?" Kadota stood up and walked towards the blonde teen, then hit his head.

"Hm?" Kida blinked his eyes. "What time is it?"

"About eight-ish or so," Mikado answered, his eyes staring at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Okay--" Kida realized his friend was out of his coma, then grinned happily. "Mikado-kun! You're alive!" The student jumped out of his seat joyously and ran towards his bedside.

"Did you come back from a flashback and realized that this is the place you're needed the most? Also, did you meet any fancy angels along way–" Kida was cut off when Dotachin picked him up from the collar. "What are you doing!? Can't you see I'm reuniting with my friend?"

"I can clearly see that, but visiting hours are almost over. We need to leave before the staff kicks us out. Now." Placing the blonde boy down, the leader of the otaku gang and Togusa headed for the door. "Anyway, happy birthday Ryuugamine-kun. We'll throw a belated party later this week."

"Yeah! We'll buy the best cake in town!" Walker declared, following after Kadota out the door.

"And bring the coolest presents ever!" Erika shouted, disappearing behind the door.

Soon, Kida strolled casually to the door and said, "Lucky you, getting a day-off from school! Well, I'll be back here tomorrow my rival! For now, ciao!" Leaving the birthday boy alone in the hospital room, he felt foggy memories hitting the repeat button before his eyes.

One question floated in his head: Who saved his life?

* * *

**Saya:** By the way, it's a Shizuo/Mikado -Izaya triangle pairing, though I'm favoring Shizuo more because the gartender needs more love right? Anyway, Mikado doesn't look like the seme type unless he's in boss mode. Other than that, he's very cute for an uke! 3 Izaya…I can't hate that guy, no matter how much I try after he did those manipulatie things to the main characters. But then, it'll create more tension in this story. 8D Anyway, what do you think? Did I keep the characters in character? A little bit OCC? It helps to send a review on what I can improve! Thanks for reading guys!


	2. The Gartender Arrives

**Saya:** Hello my dearest readers? I'm known as Saya around these parts. Ready for the newest installment of _So Close Yet Far_? It's been tough writing fanfics and stuff since school's being a drag right now. Can't blame them though. I don't want to end up being a hobo. Enough rambling! So, the title's under _So Close Yet So Far._ Yeah, it's cheesy, but it fits for this fanfic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter because our favorite former bartender, Shizuo, is in it!

**_Recap Time!_**: Mikado, after buying cake, almost gets run over by a speeding truck. Luckily, someone saved his life and took him to the hospital. The ultimate question: Who?

* * *

**_The Gartender Arrives_**

Spending time away from school? It's a blessing. Not for a certain fifteen year old though.

Considering that he was hospitalized last night, Mikado's been agitated to leave the plain, white room a.k.a. Hell. Sure, it has a plasma T.V. and Internet access, but it doesn't satisfy his most basic need: to live an exciting life. Being stuck in a hospital was definitely not exciting in any way.

_I wonder if I can sneak out without anyone noticing…_ The only times the nurses check up on him were during meals. Other than those meetings, they were too busy attending the other patients in this boring building. Glancing at the clock, it read 2:36 p.m. Perfect.

Slipping out of the bed with caution, the Raira student balanced himself with a hand on the bed and the other on the night stand. After pacing around the room with little help, he changed into his school's uniform. Grabbing his cellphone and bag, the teen climbed out of the window.

_Thank you God for putting me in the first floor. _Crawling on the dirt, his eyes peeked through the bush for an opening. Seeing an automatic gate opening, he dashed and made it through without anyone seeing his escape. Stretching his limbs, he began his way to the shopping district.

_Maybe something can trigger my memory if I come back to the scene._ Picking up his pace, he ran through the mindless masses of people. Luckily, no police saw him or they'd ship him to school. Or worse, the hospital. After a few minutes, he reached his destination and stared in awe.

The truck that could have run him over was totaled. A front had a huge dent in dead center, as if someone punched it. Next to the wheels, a stop sign laid beside it, all crooked and bent. Whoever can rip a stop sign out of the ground _and _stop the truck must be insanely strong. (**A/N**: You have no idea Mikado. You'll meeting him soon though~!)

"Did you hear? The truck driver nearly killed a student from Raira Academy!" A woman shrieked behind the said person.

"I heard someone in a bartender's suit saved the kid's life."

"It couldn't be…_that_ bartender."

"Who else wears that outfit every day in this city! It has to be him!"

"I guess we'll never know."

_NO!_ _Keep talking! _Mikado begged silently. Unfortunately, they stopped talking about the mysterious person that could be his rescuer and moved on to a conversation about a creepy guy wearing a fur coat. Though, the teen hardly paid any attention to it.

_So, my rescuer could be someone in a bartender's suit._ Clenching his fist, his goal became clear: search for his rescuer through the bars in this city. How ironic that his rescuer isn't working as a bartender.

* * *

"Where did you disappear off to last night? You looked like you were hit by a car." Two men walked through the crowded areas of the city, while maintaining the conversation to themselves.

"I was trying to do my good deed of the day."

"Which involves you coming back bleeding a trail of blood behind you?"

"Yeah," a blonde man responded, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "I save some kid from getting run over."

"Wow, that's something."

Blowing gray smoke, Shizuo said, "I hope that kid wasn't traumatized."

"Considering that you saved his life, I think we might see him again."

"Care to explain Tom?"

"I'm sure the kid's grateful that you saved his life, and after experiencing something scary as that–" Tanaka stopped and looked at the clear sky. "I'm sure he's trying to find to give his thanks."

"I doubt it."

* * *

_"In other words, the patient, a high schooler, escaped from the hospital between the time of two and three. We have no reports that he might be in the city–Wait, I'm getting some information–It seems that he was recently spotted in the east side of Ikebukuro. Now, we go to our witnesses of the accident last night–"_ A male reporter spoke to the camera.

Inside of an apartment, an information broker stared at the computer with a bored face.

"Time to change the–" Before his finger touched the button, his ears picked up something during the interview.

_"I heard a bartender came to the scene before the truck hit the kid."_

Eyes slightly widened before a smug smirk appeared on his face when each person the news interviewed concluded one thing: the rescuer was a man in a bartender's suit.

"Oh, amazing~!" Jumping out of his swivel chair, he grabbed his jacket on the way and said, "Things are getting interesting, Tanaka Taro." With a chuckled, he left the building with a plan hatching in his devilish mind.

* * *

"Darn it…I should have known they'd kick me out." Mikado sighed when he was "politely asked" to leave the fifth tavern of day. Well, he expected as much, since he is a minor and a high school student. The only thing he found out: Shizuo doesn't work at any of these bars.

"Maybe I'm looking in the wrong place," he said quietly, staring at the sunset. "Time to explore again." Walking away from the bar, he looked for anyone in a bartender's suit. Hopefully, his rescuer was still out and about.

_Just say a "Thank you" and leave._

"Hello there~!"

Mikado stopped walked when a strange man appeared in front of him. "Um, hello?" He greeted hesitantly.

"Would you happen to be Ryuugamine Mikado?" The stranger asked, and the student's eyes widened.

"Ho-How do you know my name?"

Izaya smirked, saying, "You were on today's news."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yep!" The man in the fur coat said joyfully, skipping around the teen. "So, I heard you were almost run over by a truck, and someone rescued you before the truck was within five feet of you." Mikado didn't know whether to run away or stick around to find out what happens. This man might reveal who saved him from that night. However, this guy...gave him a chill down his back.

"Yeah, and–?"

Orihara flashed a smirk. "You want to know who rescued you that bad?"

"Of course," he admitted, then regretted his words when he saw something dark in those eyes and the adult played with his necktie.

"You do realize that–" Izaya tugged the tie, pulling the boy closer to him. His fingers left the tie alone, now tracing circular patterns on the teen's chest. "You'll have to pay me for the information right?"

"Bu-but I don't have any money."

"Well then–" His index finger went under the chin, tilting Mikado's head up. "You'll have to pay me with that body of yours."

Before the teen could run away or scream for help, a traffic sign swung into Izaya's side, knocking him to the ground with a huge thud.

_Eh! A traffic sign! Where did it–_ Mikado's eyes widened when he saw the person he was looking for: blonde hair and bartender's suit.

"Izaya…"

"Oh, Shizu-chan," the informant said teasingly. "What lovely timing."

"Cut the crap Izaya!" Shizuo shouted angrily. "Didn't I tell you never to show your sorry ass in Ikebukuro!"

"I must missed that part." Izaya ducked the swinging sign. "You sure are angry than usual though."

"Shut the fuck up so I can kill you!" As Shizuo kept moving the tall sign, he destroyed anything in its way, except people. Until…

Izaya went behind Mikado, using him as his shield. All rage in the bartender's eyes ceased when they saw a familiar blue, school uniform and the traffic sign stopped.

"Oh, sugoi~! I take you two met before right?" The informant's words didn't reach the teen, who stared at Shizuo with a dazed look and his heartbeat increased ten times faster.

"Hey–I'm talking to you," Izaya called out, and Ryuugamine male blinked and shook his head.

"Do you mind letting go of me–" He stopped when he saw a scary smile on that smug face.

"I don't think so, Ryuugamine Mikado."

* * *

******Saya: **Anyway, that's all for this chapter. Sorry I haven't been paying much attention to these stories. Also, you should see the latest episode. *SPOILER* Anri finally got her badass moment, which makes me a happy camper. Next episode, we get Kida in the spotlight! Yayz~! *SPOILER END* So yeah, if this chapter's seems out of place, put it in your reviews. I live off of those much needed comments and critism. Please and thank you! Finally, we're moving in this story! Yes, it took too long for Shizou to show up (and the fact he didn't come in shining armor). Oh well, the point: he made it on time before stalker Izaya pulled any weird moves on Mikado. Poor guy; he's always between the two's fights. He is the unluckiest person in the _Durarara!_ universe, which is saying something...Okay, I lied, Anri does. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!  



	3. A Relationship is Born

**Saya**: Hey, what's up? I'm pretty sure you're psyched up to read this chapter huh? Well, go on ahead if you want! Time to get to the disclaimer and recap!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Durarara!_ in any way. If I did, I'd change the series into a yaoi-filled plot, and Izaya can go burn in hell. (I'm sorry, but he's a douche, even though he's sexy. Hence, this chapter's title.) Meanwhile, Shizuo can take Prince Mikado to Neverland.

**_Recap!_: **Mikado has escaped from the hospital in search of his rescuer. However, due to being a main character, he runs into Orihara Izaya, who wanted to make a (lousy) deal with him. Soon, Shizuo arrives and wants to rip Izaya's head off, but froze up. What will happen next?

* * *

**_A Relationship is Born while The Informant Gets Owned_**

"Can you please let go of me?" Mikado asked, and felt Izaya gripping him tighter.

"No can do," the informant said, spinning his shield around to have a face-to-face conversation. "Besides, if I were to let go of you now, how am I going to protect myself from the big, scary Shizu-chan?"

"I heard that you bastard!" The gartender's vein popped and ran towards the two, keeping in mind not to harm the innocent bystander. However, he missed as Izaya moved them towards the side and a random vending machine was destroyed.

_How powerful..._ Mikado wished he didn't meet this creepy guy, considering how he made his rescuer beyond angry. Soon, he decided to wait to escape.

Meanwhile, Izaya taunted the former bartender, as cars, traffic signs, and vending machines were destroyed by Shizuo's traffic sign. People gathered around the scene, while the (smart) bystanders fled to avoid being hit and angering the blonde bartender.

"Is that the best you got Shizu-chan? I do believe you're losing it!" He yelled with a goofy grin.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you!" Shizuo dropped his weapon, and uprooted a vending machine from the sidewalk.

"Come on Shizu-chan!" Izaya did a "Is That All You Got?" gesture. "You know that the one who starts the fight will lose."

"I don't have time for your shitty quotes!"

"Well, I guess you'll have to learn the hard-"

_Slap!_

Everything stopped. A red mark on Izaya's face, and his hand came up to touch it. The stinging pain lingered as a pair of black eyes looked at the raised hand. Mikado's face burned with a red color, believing that he had done something no ordinary person can do.

Shizuo, who witnessed the scene, widened his eyes. In his life, no one else didn't do anything that might cause the miserable flee pain or harm. Something in his chest fluttered around when the adolescent slapped the informant. However, he couldn't figure it out what it was.

"I'll be going now." Before Mikado walked away, a knife appeared over his shoulders and scared him. Turning his head around, he trembled when an evil smirk appeared on Izaya's face.

"That wasn't very nice Mikado-kun," he said, closing his eyes. "I believe you owe me an apology, right?" Opening his eyes again, a hint of malice took over.

"I do-don't owe anything!"

_Slash!_ The spiky-haired teenager felt something running down his cheek. Touching it, his face paled. Blood. The red liquid on his fingertips. _Oh crap._

"That's too bad then. Guess I have no choice but to–" He couldn't finish, looking up and stepping out of the way.

_Bam!_ A vending machine crashed and bounced off the road, tumbling towards an empty road.

"Izaya!" The blonde man ran towards the two with all of his might, holding a street sign.

"It seems this is all the time I have for today." The informant sighed before smiling mischievously. "Well, see you later, Ryuugamine Mikado! I'll be able to pay you back some time later!"

As he ran, Mikado's heart slowed down before it went up again as Shizuo passed by him.

"Stupid bastard!" Throwing the traffic sign angrily, the former bartender huffed and took out his sunglasses. Putting them on, he turned around and saw the boy who slapped Izaya, bowing at waist-level.

"What the–Kid, what are you doing?"

"Um, sorry to be a bother," he said, lifting his head up. Looking at tall man, he said, "But I wanted to thank you for saving my life twice."

Before anything registered in his head, Shizuo couldn't help but stare at the blue eyes. It was uncommon to see in Asians, much less Japanese people. Everything else about the teen…He was normal as any other teenager roaming in Ikebukuro's streets.

Still, why does he look so familiar? Also, why didn't he leave the area yet? He didn't have any reason to stay and frighten people. However, it'd be really impolite to go when the boy needed to tell him something.

"Um, hello?"

"Huh?" The adult snapped out of his daze, and asked, "What do you want again?"

"I wanted to say thanks," Mikado repeated himself. "For saving my life twice."

An eyebrow rose. "Twice?"

"From the truck running me over yesterday. And from that Orihara-san today."

Shizuo's brain clicked on when the face flashed in his mind. _So he was the one I saved. Tom was right; things do come back at you._

"You're welcome," he said, spinning in the other direction and walking away. "See you around kid."

"It's Ryuugamine Mikado!" The teen bowed again, straightening himself as he yelled, "I didn't get your name!"

The smoker turned around in confusion. He thought that everyone in the city knew his name; if you know his name, and bump into him, run away. However, he smiled and shouted, "Heiwajima Shizuo!"

Watching the man disappear into the crowds, Mikado smiled at the name. Although, he frowned when he realized the meaning of his last name. Stretching his arms, he turned around and started to walk. Then bumped into something.

"Finally found kid." Standing before him, a police officer patted his back and leaded the teen towards his car. "Come on. You're supposed to be in the hospital, not sneaking around in the gang-filled streets."

* * *

"That was reckless Mikado!"

"Sorry Kida-kun." Mikado, stuck to the bed, sat upright against the wall as his visitors from last night appeared today.

"But really! To go after two people I told you not to meet!"

Mikado scratched his cheek lightly. "I had no choice. Heiwajima-san saved me last night, and it's polite to thank him. At least he (somewhat) protected me from Orihara-san."

His best friend let out a heavy sigh before smiling again, and pulled his friend's cheeks. "Since you're safe now, don't pull another stunt like that! Get better so Anri-chan won't feel so lonely anymore."

"I will," the black-haired teen said quietly, prying Kida's hands off of his face.

"Although, that means I lose some alone time with my sweet, ero––"

"Masaomi-kun!"

Kadota crossed his arms, saying, "Good thing Shizuo-san was on his good side today."

"Oh." Mikado looked at him. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah," the adult said, taking off his hat, and sat down. "He was my classmate when I went to Raira Academy. Bumped into him earlier today, and he was in a good mood today. Though, he left before I asked why."

"The important thing is–" Walker and Erika appeared at Mikado's bedside, holding a basket full of manga. "It's your belated present!"

Taking the basket from the duo, the patient smiled and said, "Thank you. Now I won't be bored."

"I recommend you read–" Erika pulled a book out of the basket, and shoved it close to her friend's face. "Pandora Hearts! It's a fantasy series where this kid had a birthday and everything changes after one meeting!"

"No, no, no! That won't do for someone like Mikado-kun!" Walker took another manga book out of the basket, and held it next to his face. "If you want good reading, you should read Nabari no Ou! It has ninjas in the modern world!"

"Yumacchi! You can't be serious!"

"Oh, why is that? Don't tell me you're going to show him the––"

Erika blushed madly, and shouted, "Yumacchi! Mikado-kun's not ready to have a true taste of the world of yaoi yet!"

The said person tilted his head in confusion while the other three men slapped their faces in unison. It's sometimes a bad thing to have a rabid, yaoi fangirl in their midst. **(A/N: Most of the time, the best thing ever. :D Go Erika!)**

"Why are you guys recommending things he might not be interested in?" Kadota asked, as his two, otaku fans stared at him with dirty looks.

"Dota-chin––"

"Don't call me that."

"You may never know if he actually reads this on his own time!" Erika announced, putting the manga on the bed and waving her hands in the air.

"Or he might read these online!" Walker joined his female friend, as the two started to dance around the room. Kida took something from Togusa and held in the air, screaming, "Wow! Ruri Hijiribe's new CD!"

"Give that back!" The driver grew angry as he chased Kida throughout the room. "That's your friend's present!"

During this chaos, Mikado and Kadota stared at them indifferently before talking to each other.

"Sorry for their behavior, but we rarely visit friends in a hospital."

"It's fine. Besides, they brightened up the room."

"That's true." Looking behind him, Kadota saw the sun setting on the horizon. "Wonder what Shizuo-san is doing."

Mikado smiled. "Probably doing something that makes him happy."

* * *

The sun disappeared as the neon signs filled the town with artificial light. However, it was relatively dark in the park, where only couples strolled in and out. At the fountain, the strongest man sat on it, twiddling his thumbs.

_"Bwhoo!"_ The blonde man looked up to see the Headless Rider, passing through people and stopping in front of him.

"Yo, Celty."

Parking her bike next to him, she sat on the fountain and pulled out her cellphone. Clicking the buttons away, she showed him the message she wrote out.

[Sorry for being late. Had to deliver something.] Taking the phone away, the Dullahan retyped something and it said, [How was your day?]

Laying back, the former bartender stared at the black sky, saying, "It was fine. Trying to kill the flea, and beating some punks as usual."

[That's good to hear.]

"But that's not why I called you here."

Celty lifted her head to look at her friend, wondering what he meant.

Sighing, he looked at the headless woman and said, "I have a confession to make to you." Butterflies flew around in his stomach as his face felt hotter than usual.

[What is it?] She asked curiously, followed by, [You can say it.]

"All right," Shizuo said, taking a deep breath. Looking at Celty, he said, "I love you. Ever since we met, I felt a connection between us. Both of us wanted to become normal. By that, you want your head again while I don't want to be angry all the time. So…"

A long silence followed after his declaration of emotions before he spoke again.

"I love you."

Tilting the helmet down, she clicked the keypad away and felt sad. However, she must not lie to her friend.

[I'm sorry Shizuo, but I don't feel the same way.]

"Oh, I see…" Shizuo hung his head, feeling a little disappointed. Then, a small, glowing screen appeared under his face.

[Don't beat yourself up again. You didn't do anything wrong. You'll find the person you've been searching for a long time.]

Feeling the small pain vanishing, he smiled again and thanked her for the encouragement.

[We're friends right? I'll be there for you when the person comes]

"Yeah. Thanks for hearing me out."

[No problem. By the way, I heard you made the news.]

"News to me," he said with a frown. Why would someone do a report on him, after being an Ikebukuro resident for many years? Everyone in the town knows about his legendary temper and strength.

[They believe that they saw you save a Raira Academy student's life the other day.]

The sentence turned the gears in his head, and he nodded. "Yeah. Bumped into him earlier today."

[What's his name?]

Shizuo thought about it for a moment, and frowned. Then, the image of boy flashed in his mind. He couldn't recall the name. It was something with dragons and emperors. Who names their kids these days?

"Can't remember it."

Celty showed him the message before erasing it, and typed out, [Did he thank you or something?]

"It's cause that stupid flea was getting too close to him. That, and saved him from being run over by a drunk truck driver."

[That was really nice of you. I'm also surprised you can remember him so well, besides his name, since you can't remember most people. No offense.]

Oddly enough, Shizuo was astonished that the memory of the boy didn't fade away like the rest of his first meetings with other people. Usually, most people wouldn't dare approach the former bartender, knowing if they said the wrong thing, pow! But this kid…

Mikado walked up to him with no fear in him, thanking him with a bow!

"I can remember him because he wasn't terrified of me. Instead of running away, he approached me and thanked me. Somehow…it felt really good to talk with someone besides you and our close friends."

[You sound happy. I think you might like him.]

Shizuo looked at her as if she were crazy, and yelled, "We just met though!"

[But that's the first step! Maybe this could be your big break! Try to hang out with him so everyone will think you're not as dangerous they label you as.]

"I don't know." The blonde man tilted his head to look at the few stars out. "People might get the wrong idea. I don't want them to call him or me gay."

Celty hung her head before typing something. Then, she shoved the cell into his face, which read, [You'll regret not making a new friend.]

Taking her words into account, Shizuo realized that he may never be able to meet a person like Mikado again for a long time. Also, he thought it'd be great to have someone besides his regular friends to talk to all the time.

"All right," he said happily, standing up and brushing dust off of his pants. "I will. Thanks Celty. I owe you big time if it works."

* * *

**Saya**: I hope you like the third chapter! Well, it's been a long time since I written for this story. Mostly because I have summer school. T^T It's utterly heartbreaking that we're on the third chapter and not on the good stuff yet! Have patience! We'll be there soon! Anyway, I felt like I was advertising manga when Walker and Erika were showing them. Hope that's all right. Anyway, I'll see you next time on _So Close Yet So Far_!


	4. A Surprise Hospital Visit

**Saya**: I'm so sorry everyone! I didn't mean to update this late! Ah! I couldn't write lately, and I've been on a horrible writer's block! So, here's the latest chapter yet! I hope you enjoy it!

**Shizuo**: Finally! I've been out of the action for too long!

**Saya**: Gomen, Heiwajima-san! To answer the million dollar question, Shizuo is called the gartender because the combination of his **gar**-ness and bar-**tender**. This nickname was created by the hardcore fans as I surfed through the web. Mikado-kun, would you mind doing the disclaimer while I fetch the gartender some milk?

**Mikado**: Sure! Saya does not own the series _Durarara!_ or its beloved characters. That is all.

* * *

**_People Who Visit You in the Hospital Means They Care_**

"Why can't tomorrow come now?" Mikado sighed again, looking outside the window. The sun already reached its peak, shining upon the ever-busy city. He felt jealous of the birds who can go as they please. Meanwhile, he was trapped in this white room for another day.

Shifting his gaze towards the nightstand. One manga book after another stacked on top of each other, with curved edges. He read them all throughly, and a few series managed to grab his attention. The basket laid on the ground, along with the CD one of the otakus gave him. He'll listen to that when he'll get home.

If it ever comes.

"I better thank them," he mumbled to himself. Staring at the ceiling, he closed his eyes for a moment, pictures the events from yesterday. They happened so fast. One minute, the crazy man, called Orihara Izaya, gave him a small cut. The next, he slapped him in the face. Without warning, the bartender showed up and saved him.

_"Sir, you can't go in right now."_

Eyes opened, and his head tilted to the side. Figures stood out the door, yelling clearly enough for the boy to hear.

_"He's resting right now, and visiting hours aren't until later."_

Blue eyes wandered to the clock at the nightstand. 2:49 p.m. Who would visit him this early? It could be one of Kida's friends. He shook his head when he realized that they had jobs too.

_Bam!_

Mikado jumped at the startle, closing his eyes from the sound. Opening them again, he looked at the door, and they widened.

"Heiwajima-san?"

Yes, the man with a bad blonde dye job stood proudly, observing the boy through his chic sunglasses. It was surprising enough that he was here instead of working. The hospital smelled the same as before to him. Reeking of death and weird chemicals. He should know. He was the hospital's number patient as a child.

"Sir!" One of the nurses yelled. She soon silenced herself when the blonde man glared at her.

"It won't take that long."

Trembling, she said in a rush, "Take as much time as you want!"

Shizuo's pulse calmed, nodding to the nurse. She scrambled out of Mikado's view. The patient saw the gartender adjusting something behind his back. Something white and in paper covering. Maybe it was a sympathy gift.

Shizuo entered the room and closed the door behind him. Mikado's face paled with eyes wide as saucers.

_Why did he close the door? Why aren't the nurses coming in? And why, why is visiting me!_

Distracted by his thoughts, the boy stared out into space. Meanwhile, Shizuo dragged a chair from the corner and placed it to the patient's bedside. He sat down and shoved the covered object to Mikado's chest. Confused and curious, the teen grasped it carefully with both hands as Shizuo's hand retreated back. Unwrapping the white paper, it revealed to be flowers...

Or what used to look like.

"It's a present." Mikado looked at the man, who removed his sunglasses, tucking them away in his waistcoat. "Sorry it ain't fresh or nice-looking."

Mikado stared at his visitor, amazed the former bartender wasn't furious yet. So, being polite, a smile appeared on his face and said, "Thank you very much. It's very thoughtful of you to visit me. Ah, I hope I'm not inconveniencing you or anything!"

Strangely enough, Shizuo didn't feel agitated by the boy's words. It was good to hear words that concerned about him. "No problem. It's my day off."

"Oh. Well, that means a lot to have a friend visit me." His face paled, watching his visitor frown. He wondered if he said anything that might have upset him. With Shizuo, he couldn't believe that the kid was referring him as a 'friend.'

The word…It's foreign to him. The people he hangs out with are called associates, which turned into friends. Given that he didn't grow up with many friends during his childhood, this experience felt strange. Thus, making him feel weird.

Deciding to correct himself, Mikado said, "I hope I didn't offend you."

"Huh?" The former bartender snapped out his daze. By all means, the boy didn't mean any offense. It was great to hear that he was a friend to someone! Despite the fact he only met him yesterday.

"It's fine. I'm not used to people thinking I'm the friendliest guy out in city."

"Really? You're a nice guy."

"It's mostly because of my short temper," the adult explained. "I snap easily at anything that annoys me. So, anyone who knows about me will steer clear of me. The others who don't will vainly try to fight me, and gain a few broken bones."

"But people shouldn't be ignored because of their outward appearances! Only people who have gotten to know should judge you because of your personality as well!"

Shizuo stared at him with a blank expression. Mikado realized what he said, and blushed furiously.

"Sorry."

"You're an interesting kid."

"Ah, thank you. I never been called interesting before."

"Seriously? You seem like the guy everyone looks up to."

"Well, I'm actually awkward around people." With a bashful look, Mikado stared down at his hands. Soon, he looked at his visitor and scratched his cheek. "It's hard for me to talk with people in person."

An eyebrow rose up on the gartender's face. "But you sound natural at it."

"Oh, I meant talking with people I don't know. But with people like my friends and Heiwajima-san, it feels easy somehow."

"Hm…Might be the same for me."

Mikado stared at him curiously. "Really?"

"Yeah," he said, leaning back to look up at the ceiling. With a frown, he continued, "I'm sure you wouldn't want to listen to a boring story like mine. You're a teen. What with the short attention span and all."

Odd enough, the said teen felt offended. It's true most teens don't want to listen to things nowadays, but that doesn't apply to all teens. Which was the category he belonged. Without thinking it, he said, "Heiwajima-san, not all teens are like that. In fact, they might actually listen to what adults have to say. You just have to give them a chance."

Once he was finished, he realized what he had done. Soon, his face paled and prayed to God that he wouldn't die. Right now. By the hands of his new friend.

Eyebrows twitched, but nothing came. No tantrum. No violence. Certainly no chair throwing out the window. Only laughter filled the room. The bedridden person was utterly confused. Didn't he somewhat scolded the man? By the reality of this city, his head should have been ripped off his body by now.

"You really want to know huh?" A smirk appeared on the man's face. He let out a sigh, and explained his behavior.

"I didn't have any friends. Everyone avoided me because I was too strong and violent, and it's same as of right now. The only friends I had then and now are weirdo, a sempai, and a kind woman."

Shizuo looked over, expecting to see a pitied expression on the kid's face. However, he was a bit surprised. He showed no sign of emotion, digesting the information he was told.

"Well?"

The teen snapped out of his thinking, and looked at Shizuo. He felt a connection to the man, since he was avoided too. Mostly because of his _slight_ love of technology. He could only make one friend in his entire life, who was a weirdo in his charming way.

With a small smile, he said, "If it's all right, maybe we can be friends too?"

Shizuo stared at the boy. His right hand pinched his skin. No sign of waking up, or a hallucination. Running his hand through his dyed hair, he sighed.

"Are you serious?"

"Eh?"

"You–" The visitor pointed at him, then towards himself. "Want to be friends with me?"

"I don't see why not."

_[You'll regret not making a new friend.]_

"You saved my life twice, and used your day off to visit me. I wish I can do something."

Before Shizuo could respond, someone knocked at the door. It irritated him, but Mikado called the person to enter. Soon, a older man wearing a white coat came in with a clipboard, along with the nurse from before.

"Ryuugamine-kun, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you."

The doctor stared at Shizuo, and turned his attention to his patient. "I believe I told you visiting hours are between three and nine."

"Uh," the young nurse stuttered, "yes, but his visitor insisted to see Ryuugamine-kun."

The doctor hummed, checking his clipboard. "You could have been released today. But you broke the rules, we can't allow you to leave until further notice."

"Eh?" Mikado was distraught. He said unhappily, "But I need to be released today! I can't imss another day of school!"

"It's your fault for disregarding–"

_Boom!_

Mikado's eyes weren't quick enough. In one second, Shizuo was sitting next to him. Suddenly, he's holding the doctor up in the air with veins appearing on his forehead.

"Dammit! Let the kid leave you bastard!"

"Ah, sir! Please calm down!" The nurse tried to calm the man, but it was useless. The Strongest Man in Ikebukuro's ears were deaf by the sound of anger. If Mikado had thought about the rules, this wouldn't have happen.

Gathering his courage, he got out of bed and headed towards Shizuo. The nurse tried to hold him back, but he said, "I'll be fine. I have to help my friend right now."

"Please put me down!"

Shizuo's anger blocked out all outside noises. What he didn't expect was a strange warmth. The fury within him immediately disappeared the instant he heard the teen say, "Heiwajima-san, the doctor said please."

His body reacted to those words, and he carefully put the man down. The doctor scrambled to the nurse, and they hastily left the room, yelling, "You're free to go Ryuugamine-kun!"

A minute must have passed after the employees left. Shizuo was so confused. Only milk or Tom-san can snap out of his rage. It's impossible for a teen he just met to do such a feat. But here he was, next to Mikado, not injuring a single person.

It was incredible.

Meanwhile, with the teen, his face blushed all the way to Mach 9. He couldn't believe that he hugged the gartender. Oh how he could crawl under a rock, and hide there forever. He did it for the sake of the doctor and Heiwajima-san, but the hug! It came out of nowhere! Maybe his visitor might turn his fury towards him. The uncertainty was killing him!

"Oh, kid." Shizuo waved his hand in front of him.

"Ah, yes?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, um, I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine," he said bluntly. Then, a smile appeared on his face. "The other day, I saved your life. How weird for you to snap me out of my fits. And I only just met you."

Mikado's mind clicked, and he smiled.

"I know how to help you!"

"Huh?"

"I'll help you control your anger! That's how I'll pay you back!

Shizuo was worried. Maybe it was luck that Mikado snapped him out of his fit. Things didn't look for the next time it will happen. Despite the danger, his small friend had this determined look. Those blue eyes. Something says that the boy wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Fine."

Mikado opened his mouth, but the adult continued.

"I should tell you, if you snap me out of the next fit I have, then you can give up."

"But I won't. I'm certain of it."

Shizuo couldn't help but smile, and said, "You're a good kid, you know that?"

* * *

**Saya**: Oh my geez! My fingers hurt! After not typing for so long, it hurts! Once again, I apologize for the late delay! I didn't have my muse with me, and couldn't think of anything. But now that's over with, and I'm back baby! I saw the Durarara! OVA and it was genuis! That inspired me so much! And I encourage you all to watch it! :D

**Mikado**: I thought I was going to die.

**Saya**: Nah, I knew you'd be fine. After all, you're the main character of this story.

**Mikado**: And with Heiwajima-san.

**Shizuo**: Is there anything wrong with that?

**Saya**: Quick Mikado! Hug him!

**Shizuo**: Huh! You little– *Mikado hugs him tightly.* *Gartender's in bliss.*

**Saya**: Phew! Anyway, review please! Thank you!

**Mikado**: See you next time!


	5. A New Job and Eating Out

**Saya**: Hello again! I updated on Mikado's birthday! Yayz! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the series **Durarara!** or it'd be full of ShizuoxMikado every single moment.

* * *

**_A New Job and Eating Out_**

"Thanks for signing me out."

"It's fine."

Mikado smiled. The hospital was kind enough that they let Shizuo sign him out. Despite the weird looks everyone was giving them, he felt better to be with someone than alone. Although, he didn't know what to do now. He could go his apartment, but nothing's waiting for him there.

On the other hand, Shizuo didn't feel like babysitting. Sure, the teen declared himself as his new friend. However, he did think of the kid as one? Considering that he struck a deal with the kid, he guessed that was a way to make a new friend.

One thing that bothered him was harming Ryuu…Ryuugana? Ryuusasaki? Whatever his name is, he was scared. Yes, scared. He's used to beating up punks, gangsters, and random strangers during his fits. He really hoped that deal can live up to its promise. He'll never forgive himself if he hurt the boy.

Leaving the hospital, he took a box of cigarettes out of his pocket. Shaking it, one popped up, and he put it in his mouth. Lighting it, he inhaled it and blew out gray smoke. It felt good to smoke, since he couldn't in the hospital. Stupid rules.

"Um, Heiwajima-san?"

Shizuo looked at the kid. With a raised eyebrow, he wondered what he did wrong. "What?"

Mikado flinched, but regained his posture.

"I'll be heading out now." He bowed happily. "Thank you for your visit. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Huh? Tomorrow?"

"Is there anything wrong with seeing you tomorrow?"

"I have work."

"Oh."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Then I'll get going."

"I'll go with you."

"Eh?"

Shizuo was surprised himself. What he said, he didn't know where it came from. For an odd reason, he felt the need to be with the boy. No, not in the pedophile way. He couldn't tell what this feeling was. Like the time he saved the boy from getting hit by the truck. The only emotion he was familiar was anger. Other emotions he experienced in small bits.

On the other hand, Mikado was worried what Shizuo might think of his place. He rethought the idea of his new friend visiting his home. It might be a good idea, to bond with the scariest man alive. With a smile, he nodded. Soon, the pair went towards his place.

* * *

When they arrived at Mikado's apartment complex, only one word came to Shizuo's mind.

_Crappy._

The gartender pitied the kid. Though, the kid didn't seem sad about it. Keeping that in mind, he followed him into his apartment. Up the stairs, he noticed the rust and faded stains. Why would anyone want to live here? Was it the only place he could find in his budget?

Entering the apartment, he noticed a lot of things. First of all, it was cramped, with only a bathroom and a small kitchenette. One table was pushed to the side, with a computer on top of it. Standing at the center of the room, he looked out the window. It was the late afternoon. Not much to be seen, since another crappy building was blocking the view.

"Do you want to drink something?"

"Sure. Milk."

Mikado thought he heard wrong. "Milk?"

"Yeah." He grunted in annoyance. "Didn't you hear me the first time?"

"Ah, sorry! I was expecting you to ask for beer."

"Why would a kid like you drink at this age?"

"Ah, sorry."

"And stop apologizing. You assumed things you expect adults to drink. I don't blame you."

"I think I have some."

Shizuo felt a little happy. Milk was the only drink he loved as a child, remaining as his favorite today. Tom realized this fact when they went to dinner. He drank more than six bottles at Russia Sushi, nearly demolishing the place when they ran out of it. Luckily, Tom bought a gallon from the grocery store to calm his rage.

Opening the fridge, Mikado only found bottled tea and refrigerated products. Mentally and physically sweating, he wondered how to get out of this predicament.

"I'm sorry Heiwajima-san, but I ran out of milk."

"What?"

Mikado sensed the anger rising in his new friend. Then, he blurted, "I'll go buy some for you right now! Maybe you can come with me!"

Shizuo thought about something, and said, "Actually, it's fine. I shouldn't demand."

Mikado appreciated it, but he insisted that if the debt collector is thirsty, then he should buy milk. After all, he was a guest in his tiny home.

The teen felt tension going away, sighing in relief. The two headed on out. Everyone in Ikebukuro stared at them, wondering how the hell the teen was still alive. Maybe the high schooler did something for guy. Or could it be his lover? Nah, neither one looked like they're gay. Shizuo, at best, looked asexual in their minds. Maybe it was a long-lost child!

Shizuo ignored those looks, but was easily annoyed. On the way, he asked, "How come you live in that crappy building?"

Mikado didn't mind the vague description of his place. After all, he thought it was crappy too. But it was the only place he could afford to stay.

"I live there because money is tight for me. I don't have a job yet, so I'll have to deal it with a bit longer."

"Then why do you have food?"

"My parents send money to support me, since I moved here. Though they founded it as a way for me to grow up as an adult. Then one day, I might pay them back if I get a job for them." Mikado felt safe to tell the gartender about these things. He was sure no one opened up to the man. After all, they couldn't see past his violent fits.

Shizuo felt it nice for the kid treat him like a human being. The kid was in the same situation he was in long time ago. It was hard to live on your own, especially living in an expensive part of town. Switching jobs was even tougher, and getting fired constantly was horrible. Thank goodness Tom offered him a steady job that pays really well.

Maybe he could do the same for the kid.

"Ryuugasaki."

"Ah, it's Ryuugamine."

"Sorry. You said you wanted to work right?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you work with me and my co-worker?"

Mikado's eyes widened. Shizuo tilted his head. Were blue eyes common in Asians? He didn't notice before, but they seemed to shine like the ocean. Weird.

"Are you…serious?"

Shizuo nodded. Of course, the boy would be surprised. He was too when Tom asked him to work with him. Something stirred inside him when a smile appeared on the teen's face.

"Thank you so much! I'll buy you three gallons of milk!"

Shizuo felt his face heating up, turning his face away. "You don't have too."

"But I want to! I haven't felt this happy since I moved here! So let me splurge at least!"

"Don't you need to use that money for your food expenses?"

"Yes, but this is a special occasion. Please?"

The look in Mikado's eyes. Shizuo couldn't help but feel weak against it. He never felt weak before in his life! Why he is feeling like a pile of mush? It was so confusing. If he kept hanging out with this kid, he might find out.

"Fine!" He shouted, throwing his hands up. "Do whatever you want! And get me two percent!"

"Sure!"

* * *

"You said what?"

"Tom-san, can my friend work with us?"

"Uh…" Honestly, the black-skinned man didn't know what to think. It wasn't strange for Shizuo to walk into work. For him to request someone to work with them, however, that was strange. While carrying two grocery bags of milk cartons.

"Well?" The tall man tilted his head, waiting for an answer.

Shaking his head, he said, "What's your friend like first?"

"He's fifteen."

Tom's eyes widened. He wanted to shout, "Come again?" but it seemed like a bad idea. But hiring a teenager? Maybe this kid was in some kind of financial problem. Wait. Shizuo was friends with a kid? How _and_ when did this happen? Was it…

"He's a good kid. Besides, he seems responsible."

Rubbing the back of his head, he said, "Maybe. I have to talk to chief about this."

"You don't have to."

Both looked at the door, and saw their short chief at the door.

"I'll hire the kid. Tom-san, he's in your charge."

* * *

"So he goes to Raira Academy? How nostalgia." Tom and Shizuo waited at the gates of the high school. Mikado told Shizuo that he attended Raira Academy, getting out at four. Tom was interested to meet Shizuo's new friend. Not only did the boy buy the gartender three gallons of milk, but survived to tell the tale.

Outside the school gates, students crowded around. Mikado wondered what worked them up. Just when he was about to ask a classmate, a certain blonde appeared before him.

"Mikado! Did you know? Did you know?"

Mikado sweat-dropped, saying, "Know what?"

Kida grinned, making a bunch of gestures. "I can't believe you! Can't you see? Heiwajima Shizuo is standing over there!"

Blue eyes widened at the news. Shizuo was here? Maybe to visit him? It didn't seem likely. The former bartender might be on a job. Although, it wouldn't hurt to say hi to the man. With that in mind, he started walk towards the gates.

"Oi Mikado, are you listening to me?" The blonde asked in a (fake) hurt voice. "Or maybe you're distracted by the fact Heiwajima might be here to kill someone!"

"Shizuo-san wouldn't kill anyone Kida-kun! How can you say that without knowing him!"

The class went silent, staring at the two best friends. The Discipline Committee member widened his eyes. Soon, Mikado's face turned red, feeling the slight urge to turn invisible.

"I'll be going now," he uttered, strolling to the doors and leaving the class in awe. Kida and Anri stared at the door, wondering what had gotten to Mikado.

Meanwhile, the fifteen-year-old walked at a fast pace. His face was still burning. Why did he declare such a thing? He only known Shizuo for a day, and that was it. But he felt the need to defend his new friend's honor. He was sure of what he said.

_Thud!_

"Ah! Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was––Heiwajima-san!" Yes, Mikado bumped into the gartender. Instead of cowering in fear, he was quite happy to see him. Shizuo frowned.

"It's 'Shizuo' kid." Mikado puffed his cheeks.

"I'm not a kid."

"Yeah, yeah." Shizuo rolled his eyes. He stepped to the side, and pointed his thumb at the stranger (to Mikado) behind him. The stranger had darker skin than Japanese, dreadlocks, and looked good in a gray suit with a red and black striped shirt. First thing the high schooler did was bow politely and introduced himself.

"I'm Ryuugamine Mikado."

"Tanaka Tom," the adult said. "Are you Shizuo's friend?"

"Huh? Oh, yes!" Tom smiled at the boy. His cheeriness is contagious. Maybe having a kid work with them might not be so bad after all.

The Raira students soon gossiped about Mikado. Was he a friend of the two adults? It seemed likely, but they didn't want to ask him right there. It might annoy the violent bartender. But they kept talking.

Hearing whispers around, Shizuo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Even smoking didn't ease his anger. Through grinded teeth, he spoke to the two.

"Oi. Let's move somewhere else." Tom sensed his temper in those words. He complied with it. Mikado didn't understand, but he'll find out soon.

"Ah, sure Shizuo-san. Let's go Mikado-kun."

"Eh? Okay."

* * *

"So," Tom began, "let's begin our terms if you want to work with us." Mikado wrapped his fingers around his glass of water. The two adults sat in front of him. It was a bit tense in the atmosphere, but he was sure it'll grow on him.

"Can I ask a question though?"

"Hm, sure."

"Why are we here?"

The trio sat in a private booth, away from the noisy customers of the restaurant. It was quiet enough for them to talk normally. Shizuo decided to answer the question, and put out his cigarette.

"I don't like noisy or crowded spaces. It makes me irritated." The teen nodded in understanding. "I didn't like the way those kids there were talking about me."

"Sorry about that." Tom and Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you apologizing for them?"

"Ah, it's a habit of mine. You went to my school to talk about the job, even though you're fairly busy."

"Makes sense, but our lives aren't that busy Mikado-kun," said Tom. "Is that all of your questions?" The boy smiled.

"Yes!"

"All right, I'll explain the job now." Before they got into details, a waitress arrived at their booth.

"Anything you'd like to drink?"

Shizuo responded immediately, "Milk."

"Water please. Mikado-kun, you want anything?"

"Uh, wait, you're paying?"

"Of course." Tom shrugged. "You're going to be an employee right?"

"Ah, I can pay for myself."

"It's fine."

"All right. I'll have soda."

"Thanks, and I'll be back with menus shortly!" The waitress walked away from the table, and Tom returned to explaining mode.

"The basics of debt collecting is to have the customers pay up. Don't be too nice with them, or they won't pay. I'll do most of the yelling if you want."

"That's fine," Mikado replied.

"You'll be the one to hold the money. You're not greedy are you?"

"No, I'm not. Promise!"

"You good at math?" The black-haired teen nodded furiously.

"You can count the money. Make sure it's the right amount. Oh, if someone tries to rob you, set yourself on fire."

"Eh!" Mikado's face was priceless. Tom and Shizuo couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Once the teen realized it was joke, he puffed his cheeks.

"Shizuo will handle them, right?"

"Yeah." Suddenly, the waitress returned and gave each of them their drinks. Handing out menus, she let out a smile before leaving them. Their table went quiet on deciding what to eat for dinner. Their server returned, asking for their orders. Tom was the first to say his order.

"I'll have tempura udon."

"Orange chicken and rice." The waitress looked at Mikado, who was still looking at the menu.

"Anything for you?" Mikado shot his head up, and said he'll go with Dragon Sushi. Soon, the table returned to quiet tension when she left. Tom couldn't handle it, and broke it with a new conversation.

"So, Mikado-kun, how's Raira Academy treating you?"

"It's fine, but a few problems."

"Problems huh? Such as?"

"Some classes are boring. That and I have hard time with finding friends."

"Eh? I didn't expect that."

"I'm just not social. Besides, I think having a few, good friends is enough for me." Shizuo can agree with that. He has a few friends, but they treated him like a human being.

"And no luck with the ladies?" Mikado's face turned red at the question. It was adorable for a boy to blush at his age.

"I don't have to answer!"

"Just teasing kiddo."

"But I'm sure you and Shizuo-san are popular with the ladies."

"Ah," the blonde man said, "not really."

"How come?" Shizuo shrugged.

"Couldn't find the right person." He was expecting the kid to give him a pitied look. Too bad his expectations are wrong.

"I'm sure you'll find someone Shizuo-san. It just takes time, that's all." After realizing what he said, Mikado blushed and hid his face behind his menu. Shizuo stared at him while registering those words.

"Mikado-kun, no need to hide your face."

"Sorry." Putting his menu down, Mikado continued, "I just didn't want Shizuo-san to doubt himself. After all, he's a kind person."

Normally, any man would thank the person complimenting them. Shizuo wasn't used to this treatment, so he just sat there, confused. Tom sighed, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"He's complimenting you Shizuo-san."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes. Thank him."

"Uh." Shizuo's face brighten with red. "Thanks…Mikado."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Saya**: Remember, if you have a complaint or a compliment, leave them in the review section! Otherwise you have to deal with Shizuo-san! Bye-bye!


	6. Rumors and Truth

**Saya**: Luckily, I was stuck in a huge traffic jam. I managed to write enough for weeks! That means no late updating! I'll be a good author, and let you, the reader, enjoy the story now! I really love you readers! Not on the same level as Izaya, but in the good way. :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the series _Durarara!_ I want to, but it's impossible for me to negociate since I speak English only.

**_

* * *

_**

**_If You Want to Know if the Rumors are True, Go to the Main Source_**

After leaving the otaku gang, Kida and Anri parted from Mikado.

"Yo."

That might be the worst mistake for the rest of his life.

"Eh? Who are you?" The stranger sighed. Eyes focused on the teen, which made him shiver. It screamed bad news.

"Don't you remember? I'm Orihara Izaya."

* * *

_Tanaka Taro entered the chatroom._

Tanaka Taro: Evening everyone.

Kanra: Yay! You're back! I missed you!

Setton: It's been a while since you've been on.

Tanaka Taro: My job kept me busy.

Kanra: Really? You got hired! We should celebrate!

Tanaka Taro: I'll be signing off early though. I'm really tired.

Kanra: Aw! You hear that Setton-san? He doesn't want to hang out with us anymore!

Setton: Don't twist his words. I'll be leaving early too.

Kanra: How horrible! Are you two planning to leave me all alone in this chatroom? Ah well, it happens!

* * *

It has been two weeks since Mikado started working with them. With the money he's receiving, he'll be able to move out of his building sooner than he expected. Although, he prefer to keep living there and just customize his room to his liking.

Tom and Shizuo appreciated their new co-worker. It made the job more enjoyable, with the teen bringing interesting subjects to talk about. Tom was especially happy because Shizuo was opening up more. It's been a long time since the man made any new friends. It'll definitely boost his reputation in the city for sure. Which gave birth to many rumors in the city.

_Did you hear? A kid's hanging out with Bartender-san!_

_Eh! You lie! He'd die!_

_It looks like he's enjoying his company._

_You think it's an escort?_

_But it's a student from Raira Academy!_

Mikado almost got in trouble with the principal for working without permission. Thankfully, Shizuo was outside the door when Mikado was talking to the principal. He merely scolded the teen for not asking permission.

"You can still work. Just don't get into trouble."

"Thank you very much!"

Even Kida and Anri were baffled by his new job.

"You work with Heiwajima Shizuo and live to tell the tale!" The trio were on the roof, enjoying their lunch. Anri ate her sandwich quietly while listening to the two boys. Mikado almost spit his drink out.

"Kida-kun! Don't talk bad about Shizuo-san!" Masaomi threw his best friend a thumbs-up, making Mikado flinch.

"And you're calling him by his first name! Nice!"

Shizuo's anger issues?

"What did you say punk?"

"Lame bartender! I'll prove my girlfriend I'm stronger!"

"You think love will make you stronger! Huh!"

"Better than being a lonely freak!"

"Argh!" There goes another vending machine. Tom sighed as Mikado covered his eyes with his hand. The adult watched as the frightened citizens ran from the angered blonde. After about ten or fifteen minutes, he returned to them.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. We still have a long way to go."

They were gradually decreasing. Not at once. Mikado wouldn't let his friend beat up the people who owe them money. Hugs weren't the best way to calm the man. It was outright embarrassing for the gartender, making everyone laugh and point at him. That caused said people to end up paying a visit to an underground doctor. So, a tug at the shirt was much better. The only times the kid let the man run on his anger was when punks or gangsters deserve it. They were warned firsthand. Besides them, there was only one man who didn't listen to this warning and continued to irritate Shizuo to no end…

* * *

Setton: Eh? You want to know about him?

Kanra: Why not! It's a legit question!

Setton: Don't trust Kanra-san. He's dangerous man you should avoid meeting or looking for.

Kanra: Eh? I thought he was a nice person! And anyone who'd met him had an interesting life!

Tanaka Taro: What's wrong with meeting him?

* * *

After finishing a few punks, Shizuo decided it was time to head home. His plans changed when Celty appeared before him. She's usually composed, but today was special. Her arms flailed up and down. An eyebrow rose in confusion.

"What's up?"

The headless fairy pulled out her PDA, furiously typing with her shadow. She shoved it to his face when she was done. He read the message once, and blinked before reading it again. After the third time, Celty sensed the anger rising.

"What the hell is he doing!" The blonde wasted no time getting on the motorbike. With a snap, her shadow formed around his head and turned into a helmet. The engine neighed, and they sped through the city. What message made him so furious?

[Mikado's with that idiot Izaya!]

* * *

"Mikado! Are you busy after school?" Kida was anxious to hang out with his best friend ever since he got a job. Plus, Anri might go with them. A big double!

"I don't think so. Let me make sure." Mikado exchanged numbers with Shizuo and Tom the day he started working. He typed out a text, and pressed the send button. Within minutes, he received one back from Shizuo. With a smile, the black-haired teen nodded.

"All right! I'm going to ask if Anri-chan wants to join us too!"

"Eh!"

Much to his surprise, his crush agreed to go with them. Maybe Mikado can use this opportunity to prove his manliness. If he had any. No, he was sure it wasn't awake yet.

"So, how about we watch a movie?"

Who could say no to Kida's face? Just one thing that bugged him.

* * *

"Why don't you relax yourself, Mikado-kun?"

"I don't recall giving you permission to use my first name."

"But this is the second time we met. I think I'm implied to some familiarity."

"Not my first name."

"You're really stubborn Mikado-kun." A sly smile decorated the info broker's face. Despite his best efforts, Mikado ended up spending his evening with Izaya. In a crowded cafe in no less. Everyone shot them a few glances once in a while. It didn't help that the older man stared at him too. He could even feel it when he hid behind the menu.

"Order anything you want."

"You don't need to be so…kind?"

"My treat. You did have to put up with me at the wrong timing." Their server pitied the boy when he arrived and saw the informant's face. Anyone would be tense with a dangerous man. Nonetheless, he left them to be to bring them drinks.

"Not to mention how Shizu-chan interrupted it. So, how's working with that scary man? You afraid you may never see daylight again?"

_He talks as if he's friends with him._ Mikado wondered if he'll survive to work again.

* * *

The rumors spread throughout Ikebukuro, and it managed to reach the otaku gang's ears. Mainly a certain girl among them. Not that any of her male friends were happy about hearing new theories with her mouth. Maybe the kid might throw a wrench in those theories when they talk to him.

"Oh! Kadota-san!" Kida waved happily at the gang. The movie ended at five, and had nothing else to do. They walked towards them, all with smiles on their faces. Kadota smiled back at them, speaking up first.

"Yo. You three aren't getting into any trouble right?" Kida grinned.

"Nope!" Mikado wondered whether he should say something. Even if he did or didn't, someone proceeded to glomp him from behind. Another one joined in, making the teen drop to the ground. His classmates backed away, watching as their friend groan in pain.

"Kawaii! Mikapuu, you tamed a beast!"

"But Mikado-kun's supposed to be with a lot of hot, sexy girls! Not a man!"

"Eh? Look at him Yumacchi! He's so moe!"

"You do have a point. Wait, what am I saying!"

Kida laughed, pointing at his poor friend's predicament. Anri remained silent, staring at the predicament her classmate was in. Kadota yelled at Erika and Walker to get off. Helping the teen up, he offered a free drink as a compensation for his troubles. Being polite to the bone, the teen refused the drink.

"Thank you Kadota-san, but I'm fine. Karisawa-san, he's not a beast. Yumasaki-san, I don't want a bunch of girls following me around."

"But you managed to be by Shizu-Shizu's side without being beaten to death! That says something! Not to mention he's so kind to you besides Tom-Tom! It's so amazing!" The teen's hand palmed his face as she continued to talk. Kadota patted his back sympathetically. Although, he had to deal with the yaoi fangirl nearly all the time.

"It's just surprising," he said. "That's all."

"Kadota-san, you knew him right?"

"Yeah. He's been in a good mood lately."

"It's because of love Dotachin!" Mikado let out a small smile. Kadota scolded and told her not to use that nickname. Once that was over, the boy thanked them for the presents he received when he was in the hospital. Finally, the thought that plagued his mind all day returned to him. With a deep breath, he asked a question to the otaku gang.

* * *

"Who's Orihara Izaya?" Mikado tilted his head. His face then paled when Shizuo snapped his cigarette.

"That bastard." With a growl, he added, "Don't go anywhere near that flea. He'll ruin and screw your life up." The teen wondered if his working sempai was speaking from experience. He started to call Shizuo his sempai since he worked with Tom longer and knew how to deal with business. The blonde thought it was cool to finally have a kohai. His face didn't show any emotion though.

As Shizuo stormed off to cool his head, which includes beating up punks, Tom further explained not within his hearing range.

"Orihara-san is what you call…" He had a hard time finding the right word. When he did, his fist hit the palm of his other hand. "A shitty demon in human form."

_How merciless._

"He's an informant in Shinjuku. I can't remember how he obtains his information, but it's expensive to get it. Other than that, he's known for being a manipulative person who screws people around for his amusement."

"That explains the other day."

"He and Shizuo-san hate each other. Orihara-san claims to love all humans, but it's a lie." He emphasized the word "love" with finger quotes. "If you don't want Shizuo-san to beat you up, don't mention his name. And for our sake, don't go near him. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Celty rode on her motorbike in the nighttime. She was done with all of her deliveries, and headed for home. Well, almost. If not for a certain teenager. Several feet away, she spotted a stranger with familiar clothing with said teen. The boy was the exact description that her violent friend told her about the other day.

What is that idiot doing?

It was more alarming to get Shizuo when Izaya dragged Mikado to a cafe.

* * *

He should leave. Now. The informant wouldn't let him though. A hand captured his shoulder, and the two looked like great friends from afar.

"Now, now. Isn't it a bit rude to leave someone who wants to apologizes?" It hit Mikado. He slapped the man when he snuck out of the hospital. Surely, he thought the informant might do something to cause him humiliation or harm. Maybe both. He didn't want to know, and he didn't want to find out.

"Um, I have to get going though." The older man looked hurt. This reminded him of Kida, but more…malevolent? The stranger let go, spinning around, and faced each other. The space between them were mere inches.

"But I'm not done yet Mikado-kun." Blue eyes widened, pleasing the adult. A playful grin appeared on his face.

"By the way, your name reminds me of an air conditioner." Mikado was so not ready for that line. He heard a lot things about his name, but really? An air conditioner? What kind of brand would that be?

"Re-really?"

"Really!" The man smiled. Was this person a child in adult form?

"I appreciate the apology, but I need to get going–"

_Grrrsh!_

Mikado's face redden, and Izaya looked confused until he realized what it was. He then laughed, patting the teen's back.

"Poor thing! You haven't eaten anything huh?"

"I can eat when I get home." When the teen wasn't looking at his way, Izaya frowned slightly. It's going to go his way. Period.

_I still haven't played with you yet, Ryuugamine Mikado._

_

* * *

_

"Orihara Izaya?" Kadota and Kida looked at Mikado if he was about to eat a whole whale. "Why do you want to know about him?"

"Everyone says he's a dangerous person." Kida slammed his face into his hands. Kadota frowned, giving the curious teen his answer.

"Of course he is."

"Really?"

"Don't trust what he says. He only cares about himself." Erika decided to join in on the conversation.

"But Iza-Iza cares about Shizu-Shizu!" All the guys minus Mikado were ready to puke. Here she goes again with her BL theories.

"No he doesn't!"

"Then why does Izaya-chan fuck with Shizu-chan so much?" Mikado would have spit out any liquid on hearing that. Anri merely blushed at those words. Kida covered his ears, singing loudly to block those words out. Kadota (lightly) hit the fujoshi for saying that around the Raira students. As Erika rubbed her bump, the man continued to talk.

"Orihara doesn't give a rat's ass about Shizuo-san. Mikado."

"Yes?"

"Whatever you do, do not approach him at all." Kadota closed his eyes, and sighed. "Once you met the guy, that's it. He knows you, and if you're lucky, he'll leave you alone. But if you catch his eye, then you're doomed."

* * *

Mikado went against everyone's warnings. Just not by his own will.

_Should I head back now?_

"I'll treat you!"

Maybe Mikado can ignore his promise just this once, and eat for free.

* * *

**Saya**: Phew! Out of all the characters, I enjoy writing the otaku gang's parts. I can relate to them. Especially Erika. We all have on inside of us. Minus the shipping Shizuo with Izaya part. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any comments or complaints, please put them in the review section! Thank you!


	7. Words From The Heart

Gr, I have too little time to spare! Projects, homework, now college. Man, I'm going to have more white hair. Anyway, don't let my rants get to you. Here's the new (and long) chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Go the first chapter. I really don't want to write one now.

* * *

**_Words are Powerful when Spoken from the Heart_**

"So, how long have you've been living in the city?"

"About a month."

Mikado wondered if he was supposed to answer the questions. Shouldn't Izaya be working now? That's be great if he was called in. But he was a freelance info broker, according to Kadota. Either way, he just wanted to leave now. Everyone did say he was a psychopath. There was one thing that bothered him. Something that kept ringing in his head.

_"He only plays with people for his amusement. Be boring. He'll leave you alone if you do Mikado-kun."_

The high schooler has been playing that strategy. For the past twenty minutes. Judging by his situation, it wasn't working. Izaya kept popping questions. He could have ignored it, but that'd be rude. Plus, that smile was making him nervous. If this was a date, anybody would go home. Too bad Izaya didn't have common sense.

"Um, Orihara-san?"

"Hm? Yes?"

"How come you came up to me?" A playful smile appeared on Izaya's face.

"Ah, are you thinking that I have a special interest in you?" Mikado blushed heavily.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Izaya smiled. It was so much fun to toy with the boy.

"I'm just wondering Orihara-san."

Said man thought about what he should say. A lie? What if he said the truth? Now with the answer in his mind, he laid back and hummed, "I find you amusing."

The teen's face paled.

"That's all."

* * *

Tanaka Taro: Eh? Isn't Heiwajima-san asexual?

Kanra: You never know! A boy at his age should be experienced in the romance department! Maybe he goes to Soapland every once in a while!

Setton: Why are you gossiping like an old woman? The man wouldn't do such a thing.

Kanra: Oh! Do you know him? Have you seen any woman with that scary man?

Tanaka Taro: Come to think of it, no one would want to approach him.

Setton: You shouldn't judge a person by the rumors.

Kanra: You're contradicting yourself Setton-san! Anyway, Heiwajima Shizuo was also known for being fired. Too violent every time. He's the number one meanest and scariest person on the planet!

Tanaka Taro: I don't mean to be rude, but I have to disagree, Kanra-san.

* * *

"Shizu-chan?"

"Yes," he continued, "Orihara-san, can you stop bugging Shizuo-san?" The ex-bartender saved his life too many times. The least he can do is asking Izaya to leave him alone. Problem is that the info broker wouldn't do so willingly.

"Aw. How cute. You're in love with Shizu-chan."

"No." That was weird. The older man was expecting an over-the-top reaction. The boy sounded serious. Now this was getting interesting. Izaya found something worthwhile.

"Shizuo-san is…"

* * *

Kanra: Eh? Can you type that again? My computer froze for a second.

Tanaka Taro: Heiwajima Shizuo is a…

* * *

"Hurry Celty! That flea better not hurt him!"

Celty never saw the gartender so worried. He'd usually be angry and think of ways to hurt Izaya. Was Mikado really that important? Did the boy move the man in some way?

_Did Shizuo think of him as a…_

* * *

"You don't like being strong Shizuo-san?"

It was one of those days when Tom couldn't make it to work. Mikado still hung out Shizuo. It does get a bit lonely at his apartment. The blonde didn't mind at all. He needed something to distract him. The two were walking around the city during the late afternoon.

"Strong, I can live with." He stopped walking, and looked at the sky. "It's my temper that I hate."

"I don't understand." Shizuo took a cancer stick out, and lit it.

"I want to control it."

Mikado understood. Because of his anger, he was unapproachable. It earned him a horrible reputation. No wonder the man wanted the kid around. He and Tom were the two people who can snap him out of his fits. There was another person Shizuo mentioned, but only heard in small details.

"Your name is really interesting though."

"Pretty funny from a guy named Ryuugamine Mikado." Shizuo heard nothing. No comment? He saw the kid staring at him. His face was unreadable until a smile appeared. It creeped the him out.

"What?"

"You remembered my full name!" A light blush painted on the ex-bartender's face. Looking away, he shouted in return.

"Might as well! I've been working with you for a while now!" It was surprising for Shizuo too, Nonetheless, it made him proud.

"Thinking about it," Mikado said, tapping his chin. "Your name fits you too."

"Hah?"

The boy further explained with a smile. "You want to control your anger, right? And I think, you also want something else."

"And what would that be?"

* * *

"Friend. He just needs more people to understand him. That's all."

* * *

Setton: I agree with Tanaka-san. There isn't any need for the man to be alone.

Kanra: Maybe you can be friends with him. Don't die though!

Tanaka Taro: I'll be fine. I don't plan to die yet.

* * *

Izaya now had solid proof that the person he was talking to is Tanaka Taro. He already knew long before, but this was too good. The kid is concerned about someone like Heiwajima Shizuo! It was laughable!

"I am not. If I have to pay you, then I will. Please stop bugging him."

Why would anyone do such a thing for the scariest man in Ikebukuro? Scratch that, the whole world? People would rather pay to have the blonde man in jail or dead. What's wrong with this kid? Did Shizuo flicked his head and damaged his brain cells?

"That's a big request. Especially coming from someone who slapped me the other day."

The table became silent. Deep in his mind, images flashed to when the two met. When Mikado slapped the informant. Who could forget such an important event?

"So, that means, you owe me Mikado-kun."

"I–I don't owe you anything."

"If that's how the game's gonna be played…I won't stop bugging Shizu-chan. I'll keep bugging him until the end of the world. Or when he dies."

Slamming a fist down, Mikado yelled, "Why do you do annoy Shizuo-san? He didn't do anything to you! He's the way he is now because you constantly provoke him!"

Izaya's smile disappeared. The boy's eyes became watery.

"Because of you…Shizuo-san–!"

* * *

"But…" Shizuo lowered his head. Dyed bangs hid his eyes more, thanks to the sunglasses. Mikado could only look. He didn't know what to do. He was ready to hug him but couldn't. The man looked so fragile he could break. Time passed around them, and neither one moved an inch.

"Shizuo-san?"

"I don't think it's possible."

"Eh?" No response. Wondering if it was the increasing noise, Mikado thought Shizuo was irritated. "If you want, we can move somewhere else."

The blonde nodded in response. The high schooler led them to the park, where it was almost empty. Nighttime took over the sky, and the streetlights were on. It was hard for Mikado to see the man's expression.

"It's true that I want more friends…But I don't think that'll happen."

"Eh? But if people see that you're not violent and actually kind on the inside, you'll have thousands of friends! Ikebukuro would be proud of you as its citizen!"

"Kid…I am someone they shouldn't be proud of. No matter what, I have been, am, and will be a monster."

* * *

"Shizuo-san thinks he's a monster!" A tear appeared on Mikado's face, but he wiped it away quickly. Izaya saw it, and was…well, shocked. All he could do was blink and stare as the kid chewed him out.

"There's no way he's a monster, after all he's done for me! I'll say this once! He's not a monster! He is a human being to me! And you are the monster here Orihara-san!"

Mikado panted and downed his water rather fast. Yelling did make his throat parched. The informant frowned. How dare the Raira student question his opinion of the scariest man in Ikebukuro. Not to mention that he was the monster now. Nonetheless, this night was turning out to be the best one in his life.

"Mikado-kun, did you just call me a monster now?"

"Uh…"

_Shoot._

"That's a big no-no. Two strikes. One more and–"

_Boom!_

"Izaya!"

Mikado's face lost all color. Izaya thought this was an interesting change of pace.

"Shizuo-san!"

Yes, the blonde man has arrived, holding a traffic sign tightly. Mikado sealed his fate: he was near the source of his eternal anger. Izaya stood up.

"Yo, Shizu-chan!" Immediately, the traffic sign flew at him. Dodging it with ease, he found that the boy was nowhere to be seen. Before the informant could search, more objects flew at him. They didn't land a single hit unfortunately.

"Shitzaya! Get out of Ikebukuro now!"

"I haven't even been here that long!"

"Doesn't matter you damned flea!"

Shizuo chased Izaya out of the cafe, and onto the streets. The calm nightlife erupted into panic as the cat-and-mouse game began. One thing that changed. The gartender stopped chasing the man. He, Heiwajima Shizuo, stopped chasing the man he wanted to hurt for years. Everyone, including Izaya, knew this was the first time the man snapped out of his rage. On his own.

But why? Why stop when he was this close to killing the infomant once and for all?

* * *

"Shizuo-san…"

With balled fists, the gartender stood up and screamed, "All I ever want is to be normal! Not be a goddamn monster who hurts people! But no! I'm stuck with this horrible temper! What did I do wrong! What do I have to do to be normal and have friends like everyone else!"

Panting and calming his nerves, Shizuo could care less who stared at him. They didn't recognize him. He sat down again, staring at the ground.

"I really am a monster." Running a hand through his hair, Shizuo grew kid already knew his anger issues. Before he told him to forget about it, he heard sniffling.

"Mikado?" Shizuo's eyes widened. Mikado gritted his teeth, closing his eyes tightly. His hands were clenched and pale. Tears ran down his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," said the Raira student. Wiping his eyes, he looked at his companion. Tears continued to stream down his red cheeks. "But Shizuo-san went through so much. You tried so hard to be something you always wanted to be."

"Mikado…are you crying…for me?"

Shizuo's mouth dropped when the boy nodded.

"One day, you'll be able to reach that goal. Until then, you have to believe that day will come. The day when you realize you aren't a monster, but a human being."

* * *

"I'll deal with you later."

The blonde turned around, and headed back to the cafe. Nobody knew what to do next. Personally, Izaya thought the man was tired of him. That'd be a lie, since he said that he'll deal with him later. A bell set off in his head. His mouth formed into a smile.

_Ah, so that's why. It make sense now!_

While humming, the man child (A/N: Izaya acts like one. So, I shall call him that!) walked away merrily. His head busied itself to come up with many wicked and entertaining ideas. And all of them regarded the blue-eyed teen.

_I'll see you later Mikado-kun!_

* * *

"Ow."

Crawling out from under the table, Mikado sat upright. He looked around, and saw half of the cafe destroyed. With a sigh, he hoped that his co-worker forgot about him. He didn't want to explain why he was with Orihara Izaya.

[Excuse me.] Where did the screen come from? Mikado looked up. The Black Rider held the device. He didn't run away though, not feeling any danger. It already left when the informant left. A woman who wore a yellow helmet with cat ears and a black jumpsuit.

[Are you okay?] Should he reply? Was she an ally or an enemy? A mute? Noticing he didn't respond, she retyped her message.

[I'm a friend of Shizuo.] That would make more sense.

"Oh, hello. Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

[No need to be polite. I'm Sturluson Celty. Your name?] The boy stood up, now eye-to-eye with her. Sort of.

"Ryuugamine Mikado."

[Ah, so you're the one Shizuo-san told me about. Good to meet you. I was wanting to meet you in person.] Shizuo was talking about him? It made the boy happy. Then a thought hit him.

"You're the friend he was talking about. The Black Rider." It was a few seconds before Celty replied.

[Yes, I am. You don't seem excited at that.] Come to think of it, why wasn't he? The headless motorcyclist! No doubt he was in awe when he heard about it. Now, he can make sure.

"I got caught up in some things. Um, is it true though? You're really…"

[You want to see?]

"Yes, please." Mikado's mouth slightly dropped. The visor covering the eyes was lifted up. Nothing was in there. Nothing but moving shadow. The teen's blue eyes brightened in joy. The rumor was true.

"Oi." They turned around. Shizuo stood near the hole he created earlier. Entering the cafe, he walked towards them.

"Mikado."

The teen flinched. The ex-bartender sounded angry. No, beyond angry.

"Tell me something–" Celty felt the tension rising. Best to let the two sort it out. She stepped back, and the two men looked at each other. Mikado's shoulders trembled in fear. He didn't heed anyone's warning, and met Orihara Izaya. Damn his stomach for being hungry. Suddenly, the frown turned into a scary smile.

Yep. He's going to die. Now.

"What the hell were you doing with the flea? Hm?"

Gathering all of his courage, the boy yelled, "I'm sorry Shizuo-san! I didn't mean to be around him! I tried to avoid him but he was being too insistent! Please forgive me!"

Bowing at waist-level, the teen expected his punishment. Will his co-worker bury him under a vending machine? Be thrown around like a rag doll? Whacked by a street light or traffic sign? Either way, he deserved it. He ignored all the warnings everyone gave him. So, a few broken bones are a good way to pay back right?

Only silence came. Was he dead now? No. Something touched his hair. Whatever it was, it tried to be gentle too.

"You okay?"

The voice belonged to Shizuo. But it wasn't full of anger anymore. What happened?

Feeling safe enough to open his eyes, Mikado saw a calm Shizuo. The fear melted away. No sudden deaths to report today. Apparently, it was the gartender's hand in his hair. Kind of weird. But nice.

Celty thought Shizuo might yell at the boy. Thank goodness her predictions were wrong. Doing something out of character was surprising though.

"He didn't do anything weird to you, right?"

"No."

"Good." Maybe it was a first for Celty, but Shizuo sounded happy. Not axe-crazy happy, but happy-happy. It disappeared when he put on an indifferent face. She actually enjoyed seeing that near-smile on his face.

"Don't do that again though."

"Right!"

"Oh, this is Celty. If you have any problems Mikado, she'll take of it." Mikado smiled, and bowed towards her.

"Please take care of me."

[It's all right Mikado-kun. A friend of Shizuo is my friend too.]

* * *

Bidding Celty goodbye, Shizuo and Mikado were left to themselves.

"Thanks Shizuo-san."

"Hm?" The two looked at each other.

"Orihara-san…it was really hard to get rid of him!" Shizuo's eyebrows twitched from the name. He wanted to uproot something and throw it in the air. No, that's a bad thing. He held himself back. It was hard though. He let his body automatically do it without thinking.

"Just wished that he could stop annoying you."

"The flea won't."

"I see…" Shizuo frowned. Why did the kid sound disappointed?

"What's wrong now?"

"I asked him if he'd stop bugging you and messing your life up if I were to pay him the money I earned."

Shizuo was surprised. Wasn't the kid supposed to fix his apartment or find somewhere else to live? More importantly, the kid would use his own money, just so he can have an easier life? His head felt fried after this much thinking.

"Guess it is impossible to negotiate such a thing with that man after all."

"Hold on…You were thinking about this before?"

"Yes, for a long time now. That…flea…" Shizuo felt a bit happy that the kid started to refer Izaya as such. "He kept you busy and away from work. It made you gain a bad reputation. So, I wanted to clear all of those rumors about Shizuo-san."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to help Shizuo-san to have a lot of friends!"

Something tickled Shizuo's chest on the inside. It wasn't the same when he tried to hurt Izaya. It wasn't the same when he couldn't control his anger. This thing…it was pleasant. The feeling made him…want to smile.

And he did.

* * *

"Shizuo-san!"

Without warning, the ex-bartender pulled the boy into a hug. His head laid against the broad chest. A blush appeared on his face when he picked up a faint heartbeat. He also noticed that the long arms weren't wrapped around him so tightly.

"Thank you."

Mikado didn't hear wrong. Looking up, he found something. A smile. On Shizuo's face no less. Almost impossible to witness in person. He returned it with one of his own, and hugged the man back.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Well, that's the end of the chapter. Not to mention…the start of Shizuo's feelings for Mikado! I finally reached that point! Let's just hope it won't take six or seven more chapters for Mikado to feel the same for Shizuo. Anyway, read and review people! Thank you and see ya later!


	8. No Relationship is Perfect

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series, only the story line.**

* * *

**No Relationship is Perfect Because Feelings For The Person Change**

* * *

"It's so hot."

That was the number one complaint throughout Raira Academy. Summer has arrived. It was notorious for its drastic change in weather. Even if the academy had air conditioning, the students could still feel the heat wave. They changed their winter uniforms to the summer version, but it wasn't enough.

"Mikado!" Kida rolled his head sideways on the desk. Even he couldn't escape the heat, shedding his white sweater off. The raven-haired boy, completely unaffected by the heat, looked at his best friend.

"Yes?"

Kida immediately stood up, making Mikado flinch. With a pointed hand in the air, he shouted, "Let's go the beach this weekend!"

"Eh?"

"You heard me!" Kida smirked at his friend. "Let's get away from this burning wasteland! It's my destiny to soak away with beautiful babes! You see it Mikado? Your destiny is to get tanned this year!"

The pale boy said nothing. He wanted to get away from Masaomi, and stop being embarrassed by his words. Almost all of their classmates heard what the blonde declared earlier, and laughed at them. It is true. Mikado thought it wouldn't hurt to get his skin darker. The only problem he had with was–

"Anri-chan! Would you and your curvy body like to join us to the beach?"

"Um, I–I don't–" The poor girl stuttered. Her face reddened from being self-conscious about her figure. Mikado merely scolded the blonde, saying the comment was unnecessary and considered sexual harassment. However, Kida didn't listen and put his arm around Mikado's neck, pulling him closer. The blonde whispered something into the Dollars leader's ear. Suddenly, Mikado's face flared as if fireworks had been set off. He could not stop thinking about it for the rest of the day. What did the blonde say?

_I bet you that Anri will wear something that'll show her body off if she comes._

And what kind of hormonal teenager would he be to deny this once-in-a-lifetime change? There's one problem.

* * *

"Tom-san, may have the weekend off?"

"What's the occasion Mikado-kun?"

After school, the teen spotted Tom and Shizuo waiting by the academy gate. They walked around Ikebukuro, collecting the money from their customers. Naturally, the gartender beat up the stubborn people who refused to pay. Then some stupid thugs had to be stupid and challenge the blonde bartender to a fight. While they waited for the fight to end, Mikado decided to pop the question before quitting time.

"Well," Mikado said, scratching his head. "My friend wants to go to the beach this weekend. Is it all right if I don't work this weekend?"

Tom hummed, thinking about the situation for a bit. Mikado was the one of the three people who could calm Shizuo completely. His brother could either calm him or anger him. They are brothers after all. An idea came to his head, as he snapped his fingers.

"Why not the three of us go with your friends too?"

That was when Mikado's blue eyes widened. Was it wise to mention the suggestion? Was the boy too embarrassed to introduce his coworkers to his classmates? Was it the opposite? That his friends were delinquents and he didn't want to show his double-life? Tom sighed, and told himself to stop watching those dramas that air late at night. They're giving his imagination too many ideas.

"Unless you think it's a bad idea," the black-skinned man said. He gained Mikado's attention again, but his expression was unreadable. The boy didn't know what to do either. Was it really all right for coworkers and his friends to interact? There might be some trouble if Shizuo loses his temper while at the beach.

What a scary thought.

Still, maybe this beach thing might do Shizuo some good. He could be friends with Kida and Anri. Provided they're willing to take the risk. Finally reaching an answer, the boy smiled at Tom. The two planned what they were going to do.

* * *

"The beach?"

Tom nodded. Night came as Mikado left the duo alone for home. Shizuo raised an eyebrow. He hasn't been to the ocean for a long time. Did he imagined it? The thought of going to the place seemed really suspicious. His sempai wasn't the one to miss work for a day-off. Then again, not working on the weekend sounded nice.

"I guess."

"That's good to hear. I only have one condition."

* * *

Shizuo's eyebrow twitched. He assumed that he, Tom, and Mikado were the only ones going. He wasn't expecting Mikado's friends to come along as well. Nor the otaku gang or Shinra and Celty. How did this happen?

"Eh? Kida-kun, you're going to the beach tomorrow?"

The Raira Trio met the Otaku Gang while wandering around after school. They were looking for beach towels to bring, as well as food. All seven of them went to Russia Sushi for dinner, and the beach trip came into one of their conversations.

"You want to join us?" Kida asked with a grin. Meanwhile, his best friend started to sweat. Tom already confirmed him the other day Shizuo was willing to go. Any changes to the original plan may set the gartender off. Unfortunately, the gang minus Kadota wanted to go since they didn't have work the next day. After dinner, Mikado bid everyone farewell and ran into Celty. The boy told that he was going to the beach tomorrow. Surprisingly, the headless rider wanted to come along.

[I haven't seen the ocean for a long time. Who else is coming?]

"Quite a few people."

[Then, I'll have Shinra come too. I'm sure he'll be lonely without me for the day.]

"Sure. We'll find a secluded place for you to not wear your helmet."

[Thanks Mikado-kun.]

So, all of those invites added up to an irritated man.

"Shizuo-san," Mikado called out. The blonde sighed, trying to calm his anger. He looked at his black-haired friend, and asked why he needed him. A small smile managed to rid what remained of his remaining anger.

"Let's have fun at the beach okay?"

Shizuo smiled, saying, "Sure brat. You're buying me milk."

As the two stepped onto the train, Erika wondered what the two's relationship exactly was. It might give her a good idea of a doushinji work. Her mind beamed with happiness to point a nosebleed was waiting to happen. Luckily, Kadota pulled her out of that daydream and dragged her to the train.

Many strange ideas formed in her head. She couldn't wait for the beach!

* * *

"Wah! The beach!" Kida clasped his hands together, going out on the sand. He grabbed Anri's wrist and pulled her along. "Ah, just like I remembered it! Here, I'll introduce you the best spot Anri-chan!"

"Kida-kun, wait! We need to find a spot first." Mikado sighed. A slight breeze tickled his skin. He tilted his head up, looking at the sky. The blue color was so different when he stared at it in the city. With great weather, he was sure the day was going to be great.

As he was absent-minded, Shizuo stared at him. The blue sky really did match the kid's eyes. Wait, why did he think of this? Letting out a frustrated sigh, he walked to the kid. With a small tap to the head, he said, "Kid, milk."

"Ah!" Mikado blushed, turning around to face the gartender. He stuttered with his words. "Ri-Right! Sorry Shizuo-san!"

_How cute!_ Erika squealed in her mind. There was something going on between them! Not to mention they were in their beach wear now. Shizuo in his white dress shirt open and dark blue and white shorts. Mikado modeling in a teal T-shirt with white and light blue shorts.

"They're a matching pair!" She screamed out. Everyone behind her, except Kida and Anri, stared at her oddly. The Otaku Gang explained what Erika was going through. Naturally, it creeped Tom and Shinra out and amused Celty.

"Seriously?" Tom put his hand on his hand. "How can anyone think like that?"

"Well, you're looking at one now," said Kadota. Patting the man's back, he said, "Please do your best to tolerate her."

"Roger that."

When the gang found a spot, all of them split into two groups. The otaku gang, along with Kida and Anri, went straight to the water. Shinra and Celty went on a romantic walk, but the Celtic fairy said that the doctor wanted to show her around. That left the debt collecting group sitting on the beach towels spread out with some umbrellas opened.

"Why don't you join them?" Shizuo knew Mikado wanted to splash water around like the kid he was. After all, the Raira Trio planned this beach trip for them only. Mikado, being weird, refused the offer. Tom couldn't take the tension, and stood up.

"You guys want something to drink?"

"Ah, I'll have soda."

"Milk for you right Shizuo?" The blonde nodded. As their coworker went off, the two were alone to themselves.

"I still think you should go play with your friends. I'm fine on my own."

"Hm, but Shizuo-san will be alone."

"I don't mind. You shouldn't waste your time with an old geezer like me."

"You aren't one!" Mikado puffed his cheeks. The adult thought it was cute, and whacked himself for thinking that. The boy tucked his legs in, and hid his face.

"I enjoy your company though."

"That's great, but what about friends your age?"

"Why are you insisting this Shizuo-san?"

"I'm just saying," the blonde growled. "You don't have to be near me twenty-four/seven."

"Can't I choose who I want to be with at this moment?" The boy's stare was on the same intensity as Shizuo's. However, it didn't make the gartender flinch. It just fueled the growing irritation at the pit of his stomach.

"I'm just saying–" His eyebrow twitched furiously. "Go have fun."

"No. If you want me to play, why can't you?"

"I'm not the type to play right now. Maybe later."

"Then I won't."

"Mikado…If you keep this up, I'll feel like I have to be babied all the time. You're the one that needs to get away from work right?"

"I didn't really want to get away though."

Shizuo snapped. "Why did you agree to this beach trip? Are you really that passive?"

Mikado stood up, looking down at the man. "It's better than staying in one place for a long time!"

"Maybe I should have let that truck run you over."

"What?" Mikado's eyes widened. That gentle Shizuo he knew wouldn't say that right? His body flinched when the man immediately. Fear crawled up his spine as brown eyes full of anger glared at him.

"You heard me! That stupid truck should have ran you over!"

His voice was loud enough for the everyone to hear. That included Tom returning with drinks and Shinra and Celty. The raging anger suddenly turned into regret inside of Shizuo as he looked at Mikado. The hurt in eyes in those blue eyes said it all. Before an apology was spoken, the boy turned around and ran from the beach spot. Anger grew inside of the gartender again, but not directed at anyone. It was self-hate.

"Dammit!"

* * *

He screwed up. He really screwed up.

Shizuo stared at the far off distance. He wasn't with the group, but alone and sitting on a huge rock. His eyebrows knitted themselves the minute he realized what he said to Mikado. The boy insisted to keep him company, but he had to go and explode straight in his face. A hand touched his cheek.

Earlier, the one with braided hair slapped him. He couldn't feel the pain, but her words did the trick.

_"Aren't you two supposed to be friends! Mikapuu doesn't like it if his friends are left alone! He'll feel as if it was his fault!"_

_"How would you know what he feels?"_

_"That's how any friend would feel! If they have someone close to their heart, they can't possibly leave them alone! Shizuo-san, Mikapuu told me that you were coming to the beach trip. He sounded so happy." At that point, tears ran down her cheeks. She was crying for him. A boy she barely knew for a few months._

_"He wanted you to come because he wanted to get you know better. And maybe, you could be happy for once in your life. I hope you're happy now that you made him feel like shit!"_

Closing his eyes, Shizuo ran his hand through his hair. It has been hours since the fight. The sky wasn't a complete blue color anymore. It was tainted with red, orange, and yellow. Just like his heart. Frustration grew inside of him again, and he released by slamming his fist into the rock. It didn't care to him if it was broken. It didn't make up to the pain he caused to the boy who wanted to be by his side.

_Dammit. I'm sorry Mikado. I really wish you were here, right now._

* * *

Mikado was lost in thoughts. Time passed without him noticing. The sun already disappeared, now replaced by stars. They provided enough light for him to see. But it hurt to use his eyes. It hurt so much. The boy cried until they were puffy and red. Nobody from their group didn't follow him, giving him the freedom to not hold back.

The boy should have realized Shizuo's feelings first. No, he had to ignore them and insist the blonde to have some fun. Now, they couldn't fun together anymore, after Shizuo declared his real feelings for him. Even if he was angry, those words sounded as if they were the truth. Ah, he screwed up big time.

_I just wanted Shizuo-san to enjoy himself, but I messed everything up._

As the boy wandered aimlessly, something sharp pricked his foot. Hopping on one foot, he wondered if his day was going to get any worse. When the pain disappeared, he bent over and saw the object. It was a seashell. His eyes haven't seen one for ages. Gently, his hand picked it up and held it to the sky.

"Hey."

Mikado turned around and three gangsters walked towards him. They weren't regular gangsters though. Each of them wore something yellow. Before the boy could run, a hand snatched his wrist and gripped it tightly.

"Where do you think you're going pretty boy?"

Never in his life has the raven-haired teen been called that. He didn't wanted to hear it from a guy. Mikado struggled to free himself. Suddenly, his body was thrown to the sand and pinned by the other two Yellow Scarves. His mouth opened wide to scream, but a hand covered it. His pulse raced with speed. What were they going to do him? Why him?

"Sweet," the gangster said, examining the Dollars leader's figure. "Looks like we're going to have a fun time. Right guys?"

Mikado felt hands touching places that shouldn't be touched. He bucked around, trying to escape this nightmare. It only made the Yellow Scarves members excited. This couldn't be happening to him. An image of Shizuo appeared before his eyes. His vision blurred as tears streamed down his face again.

_I'm sorry Shizuo-san._

"Oi."

The gangsters stopped what they were doing. Mikado didn't believe his ears. The voice that shouldn't be here.

"What the hell are you doing to him!"

In a blur, the Yellow Scarves flew into the air and landed in the water. Soon, they screamed in fear and swam away. Mikado, with more tears flowing, simply stared up at the starry sky, as a tall figure stood above him. His eyes must have been lying to him. It can't be. His hand tried to reach up, and instantly, it was clasped by a warm hand. The boy was pulled up, and stumbled into the well-built chest. Strong yet hesitant arms wrapped around his lithe body tightly, not enough to hurt him.

"Dammit Mikado!" Shizuo growled. "You need to protect yourself!"

The raven-haired teen tried to push away, but the gartender's iron strength overpowered him. Mikado didn't deserve to be rescued. Tears continued to fall from his face, and he hid them with his hands. A thumb weaved through those hands, and brushed the tears away. Shizuo's hand tilted the boy's face up.

"Please listen to what I have to say." The ex-bartender loosened his grip on the boy, and the teen put some distance between them. Their eye connection never broke. With a deep breath, the man said what needed to be heard.

"I'm sorry Mikado. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I really didn't mean those words. And I don't regret saving you. I would if I didn't." The blonde turned around, not seeing Mikado's face anymore. "It's all right if you don't forgive me. I just wanted you to hear my apology."

Before Shizuo moved an inch, Mikado ran and grabbed his hand. His small hands trembled as he held the ex-bartender's hand.

"Mikado–"

"Please don't move Shizuo-san," said Mikado, "and please don't let go either." His face reddened from his request. It was his first time holding someone's hand, and his skin felt hot. The boy shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Shizuo-san, I'm sorry too. I pushed you out of your comfort zone. All I wanted was for you to smile from the bottom of your heart. And I do forgive you. I don't want this relationship to end because I…I like Shizou-san too much."

Shizuo gaped his mouth open. That warm feeling reappeared and tickled his chest again. However, the man shooed it away with panic. Did Mikado really say that and mean it? "Mi-Mikado! Do you realize what you're saying?"

The teen thought about it, slowly turning red. He let go of Shizuo's hand, and crouched down to hide his face. The blonde turned around, with his cheeks blushing as well. He tried to look at his tinier co-worker, but those words kept repeating in his head. The scary part? He wanted to see the expression Mikado was hiding.

Both men never felt so mortified until today.

"But it's true." Shizuo stared at the teen. Mikado covered his eyes so he didn't look at the gartender directly. "I do like you Shizuo-san. You're an important friend and–I can't say it anymore!"

"You don't have to!" Shizuo pulled Mikado up, doing his best to look at him. "I understand what you're saying. And I think I feel the same towards you."

* * *

The two men spoke no more after that. They returned to their group, and were scolded for disappearing. All of them headed for the train station, disappointed to leave the beach and excited to go back home. The group split into two parties when they all couldn't fit in one car. Shizuo and Mikado waited for the next train to arrive as everyone else left. Erika wanted to stay behind and see what would happen, but Kadota dragged her onboard. As the two waited, Shizuo couldn't help but want to hold Mikado's hand again.

_What is Mikado to me?_

* * *

**Saya:** Yay. I finished it in time. My fingers hurt. I'm sorry again. Updating is not my thing. On the other hand, vacation time. That's why I thought of the beach. And I had an excuse to put Shizuo in swimming trunks. Anyway, read and review people! Thank you!


	9. Love is Communicated Through Many Ways

**Author: **Hello everyone! I updated. :D Right before anime expo. Thank goodness. Anyway, spread the Shizuo/Mikado love! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Love is Communicated Through Infinite Ways, Even if You Don't Like The Person**_

"Izaya!"

"Shizuo-san!"

That was the cue to evacuate the area. Regardless if you know the man personally or not. He stopped himself once, but who knew whether that was a fluke or not. The Raira students couldn't believe their eyes though. Here they were, caught in the middle of the most infamous fights. And they hoped they make it out alive.

The informant spun around, and looked at the ex-bartender. He tilted his head, putting his arms around Mikado and Anri's necks. "Yo, Shizu-chan! Did you want to play with us?"

_Bam!_

If it weren't for the man child pulling them away, the teens would have been crushed under several vending machines. Anger would be an understatement to describe Shizuo right now. It more like…run like hell. Now.

"You little shit!"

* * *

"Shizuo-san, have you ever been in love?"

The blonde choked on his bottle of milk. Who knew a simple question would catch him off-guard like that. Wiping the mustache with his sleeve, he looked at him. Mikado wasn't even returning the look. Instead, his eyes focused on couples passing through the park. It was a Saturday, and the teen asked the gartender if he was busy. However, the only thing they did was walk around the city. It can get boring if you work and live in the city constantly.

Mikado popped the question up because the thoughts he was having lately. Thoughts regarding his first love. Sonohara Anri. She was an emotional comfort and enjoyable company whenever Kida flirt with women. Not to mention she was cute. The thought of her made his cheeks flaring red.

The sad fact was that he wasn't spending enough time with the girl. To patch the hole up, he wanted to hang out with her. His main issue was getting the self-confidence to ask. Maybe Shizuo can help out in the advice-giving department. He just wasn't counting on the pale and lifeless expression on the man's face.

"Er, Shizuo-san?"

"Yeah?" The man regained his trademark scowl, and thought about his first two loves.

The first time Heiwajima Shizuo was in love was when he had a puppy crush on an older woman. The said person was the one who gave his reason to love milk and dairy products. It didn't turn out well when he accidently beat her up during one of his tantrums. It started his self-hate, since his strength was a curse. In turn, he believed himself to be a monster. A monster that should die.

The second time was when he met Celty. She wasn't like the first woman, but he managed to be himself around her. It was refreshing not to be angry all the time. Unfortunately, he was turned down by her. At least she remained his friend.

More depressing thoughts floated around the man. The teen wondered if it was all right to bring love up.

"What should I do if I am in love?"

Shizuo snapped out of it, finishing his milk, and pulled out a cigarette. Lighting it, he thought about the best answer he could give. In a way, he wanted to support the kid for pursuing something everyone wants in life. The thing that bothered him was the uneasy feeling swelling up in his chest. What happened to the warm, fuzzy feeling?

As much he didn't want to admit, Shizuo wanted that feeling back. What added more mystery to the feeling was that he felt it whenever Mikado was around? Did the kid release a hormone that attracted good feelings and warded the bad ones away?

Snapping himself back to reality, he gave his best answer. "Then don't be ashamed of it. Just be yourself, and keep loving the person. That's what I did. Or at least subconsciously. But don't rush it though! Just take your time!"

Mikado took this to heart. With a smile, he said, "Thank you Shizuo-san."

The man grunted in response. He hoped the kid will be successful in quest. Then, that uneasy feeling wallowed in his chest. What was it? Why did the thought of Mikado being with someone else bothered him? Putting it aside, the man enjoyed the rest of his day with the boy.

* * *

Anri wondered if it was all right to lie. To lie to her friends every day. As well as herself.

Love. To her, it was only a word. She felt the emotion in the past, and will remain in the past. She couldn't feel it when others have given it to her so freely. Regardless if friend, enemy, or stranger. Not even from the two boys with her. She did feel something for them, but cannot say what they are called.

Everything happening now and everything that will happen were only frames she cannot control. She has done her best to not interact within those frames. Detached from the world was perfect to describe the girl. Nothing more than a parasite on the world.

So when Mikado sent her a text about hanging-out, she wondered if Kida was going to join them. Keeping that in mind, she texted him back. Alone in her apartment, she waited by reading a book on her bed. Sudden vibrations from her phone alarmed her out of her daze. Flipping it, she read the text.

_Kida-kun isn't going to join us._

How odd. She asked in her text why Kida won't be joining them. It was clear that the blonde liked her, but she would never return the feelings. That was fine with him, and continued to be himself. Another text set her phone to vibrate. When she opened it, she stared at it without any emotion. If she were a different person, her eyes would have widened at black-haired teen's words.

_Actually, it's going to be the two of us. Sonohara-san, are you fine with this?_

Mikado asked her out on a date. With a small smile, Anri texted back and said it was fine. She even released a giggle when he sent a text asking if it wasn't a strange dream. She was fine with this life, being detached. It was for the best.

* * *

"Ryuugamine-kun."

It was late morning, as they decided the other day to meet up. A normal Saturday for anyone. However, to the boy who was running towards his crush, it was special for him. Today, he was going to tell Anri that he liked her.

"Hi Sonohara-san," Mikado greeted. A smile decorated his face. In a green collared-shirt and jeans, he was ready for his date. Looking at Anri, she wore a white jacket, black shirt underneath, and a black skirt. In short, she was super cute in Mikado's blue eyes. It was too much. With a stutter, he asked what she wanted to do.

"Anything is fine."

That was a tough one. The boy suggested they should see a movie, and they did. After two hours of sitting, the duo grabbed a bite. Ice cream always did the trick. He bought Anri the strawberry flavor she liked, and went for vanilla himself. To enjoy their treats, Mikado took his date on a walk around the park. The summer heat was at the right temperature. Not to mention the other couples he saw were in their world. Although, it was embarrassing to see them doing…romantic things in public. Anri also blushed at the sight.

"Sonohara-san, is this your first time going out? Alone, I mean, with someone." Mikado wondered if it was all right to ask this.

"I believe so."

"I see." Biting into his ice cream, he thought of other subjects to talk about. Scratching his cheek, he said, "But that's hard to believe. What with you being really cute and all."

Like before with Shizuo, he didn't think about his words until after saying them. He felt the temperature going up a notch, tugging at his collar. Anri stared at him briefly, and tilted her head down. Her pale cheeks turned pink. She knew her friend felt something towards her. However, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. After all, the girl lost the ability to love a long time ago. Both to love and receive love.

"I'm sorry Sonohara-san! It just slipped out!" The boy waved his hands wildly. His face was red, from his hair-roots to his neck. In spite of this, he retained his cool and stared into Anri's brown eyes. To him, they were beautiful as is the rest of her. It was now the perfect time. "But I do mean it. Sonohara-san, I need to tell you something."

"Yes, Ryuugamine-kun?"

This was it. This confession meant everything to him. His heart pounded within his chest, and ready to burst out. The small smile on his crush made him shiver with goosebumps and delight. His dream was almost complete, and if she said yes–He slapped himself. He was getting ahead of himself. Shizuo advised him to take things slow.

With a clear mind and a deep breath, he said, "I–"

"Yo, Mikado-kun."

* * *

"Oh, Shizuo. How's was your day yesterday?"

"It was fine. Beat up some punks. Met up with Mikado. Beat up some more punks and bastards."

"Ah, so it was productive."

Shizuo grunted. Tom was glad everything went back to normal. When he saw his kohai fighting at the beach the other day, it wasn't good. He and Shizuo rarely got into fights. When they did, both parties would apologize afterwards. Considering it was only four months they worked together, that fight could have ruined Shizuo's relationship with Mikado. Thankfully, it didn't and all was well again.

"You've been hanging out with Mikado a lot recently. Are you two secretly dating?" Tom walked on the sidewalk, telling the man he was teasing. He turned to his side, and didn't find Shizuo. The man looked behind him, and found the blonde standing still. Running up to him, he waved his hand in front of those brown eyes. "Hey, are you awake?"

"Huh? What?"

Tom sighed. Shizuo was only lost in his thoughts. It was normal for this to happen occasionally. But why did that question make his kohai stop in the middle of walking? Were Shizuo and Mikado actually dating? That was crazy to assume, but it could happen, right?

Tom knew that his friend needed someone to fix his heart. He knew he couldn't since his sexual orientation was restricted to women. He always hoped for his coworker to find the right one, and experience the one thing he needed the most. Shaking himself out of these thoughts, he broke the silence and smiled.

"You weren't moving at all. Wonder if you went stiff or something."

"Why would I?" Shizuo took a step, and began walking again. He turned around, saying, "I'm gonna leave you behind if you stay there."

_Probably my imagination._

"Wait up Shizuo." Tom caught up to him, and crashed into his back. Rubbing his face, he wondered why the man stopped again. The black-skinned man took a look at his face, and his eyes slightly widened. Shizuo was possessed by his anger, and glared at something to the side. It wasn't long before the gartender marched into whatever angered him. Tom looked at the side too, and gasped.

_Why is Mikado-kun and his friend with Orihara Izaya?_

* * *

Izaya was bored.

Nothing to do on a sunny Saturday afternoon was inexcusable. He finished his work early, so play time was necessary. Ah, the life of a troll was quite tiring yet exciting. Skipping on the sidewalks, his eyes locked on two people. Particularly one of the two. The other was an extra bonus. He found something to do.

The one who intrigued from the beginning.

The one who stood up to him.

The one who he hadn't played with for some time.

Ryuugamine Mikado was such an interesting human. Even though he was one of the Dollars' founders, the informant simply didn't believed that. That almost innocence was hard to find in most people today. Those reactions were amusing to watch too. A toy that he could play with until it breaks and falls apart. Unlike most toys Izaya has come to play, he'll be sure to fix this toy up and repeat the cycle again.

The only problem was his enemy. Heiwajima Shizuo. That man was annoying. Annoying and stupid yet smart to play with. If his plans didn't involve the ex-bartender, he was a useless toy in Izaya's mind. Not to mention he always interrupted with his little meetings with the boy. Today was his though. Shizu-chan was nowhere be seen.

"But I do mean it. Sonohara-san, I need to tell you something." Even better. The girl with Mikado was his crush, and he was going to confess to him. It was written all over his reddened face.

"Yes, Ryuugamine-kun?"

"I–"

"Yo, Mikado-kun."

And what better way to greet his favorite human by ruining the sweet moment.

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen. This couldn't be happening. Why is it happening? Did someone from above or karma really hated him? Couldn't it not have been today, which is so important to him? Did this man, Orihara Izaya, always mess up anyone's day?

"And a hello to you, Mikado-kun's girlfriend."

Yes, the informant certainly did. Mikado, now standing between Anri and Izaya, stared at the latter. Was it his poor luck that he, an average boy, attracted dangerous people? Was it is his need for excitement in his life the reason? If so, he mentally kicked himself somewhat. He wanted thrill, but not when dangerous type got in the way of important, life-changing ones. Geez. Why was he contradicting?

"Orihara-san! She's not my girlfriend!"

"That's not how you two look like from afar," he said slyly. Then, Izaya closed in on the boy and poked at his cheeks. "And judging by your blushing–"

Since when was he blushing?

"You're obviously denying it."

Mikado narrowed his eyebrows. This just made the Orihara man smirk. "Why are here in Ikebukuro? Don't you have business in Shinjuku?"

"My, aren't you concerned. I finished work early Mikado-kun." When he saw an eyebrow rising up, he teased, "You don't find me responsible do you?"

"Well, I do. Sort of." The teen turned, saying to Anri, "I'm sorry Sonohara-san."

The girl shook her head. Instead, she stayed silent and ate her ice cream. It would be bad to waste food. Through her eyes, she watched her friend repel the one called Izaya. It seemed as if the two met before, but were on bad terms.

"Orihara-san, please, my friend and I need to talk. In private."

"Ah, sorry." The informant left from his spot, and took a seat on the bench. Mikado stared at him oddly. "But I do need to have a chat with you too. When you're done though."

Couldn't Orihara read the atmosphere? Mikado wondered what business the man needed to talk to him about. It should be important, but at the same, a trap. Well, at least he was in a public area if something happened. It was Anri he was worried about. Who knew what the man would do to her if left alone? He might be the same as other men who eyed her. Unknown to him, the informant had no need for her.

Just him, Mikado.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?"

"Orihara-san." Mikado's eyes coldly gazed at the man. "Please, leave the two of us alone."

"How cruel of you. I came here to support whatever you're doing." His voice sounded sincere. It wasn't enough. The teen kept his gaze cold and unapproachable. He did not want this moment between him and Anri to be ruined.

"Orihara-san," he hissed. Izaya smirked, closing his eyes. The man stood up, walked to Mikado, and stared into those blue eyes.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Mikado-kun?" he whispered into the boy's ear. The smaller one's body shivered from the breath tickling his skin. He wondered if this was how he seduced women. To send chills down the spine. At least he was strong enough not to fall for the charm. But his next words stuck to his mind.

"Are you sure this girl is the one you really like?"

"What are you talking about? Of course she's the one I like."

"Is it simply you like her or was it that you need to protect her?"

"What are you–"

"I already know that this girl attracts perverts due to her figure. And when she was in trouble, guess who had to save her? Did you really want to be student rep because you wanted to, or be Sonohara Anri's bodyguard? Are those feelings even real?"

"I–"

"You're not sure? Are you doubting yourself?" Izaya pulled away, and laughed on the inside. Mikado's face was absolutely hilarious. Those eyes broke its gaze away, staring down at the ground. It was a mix of confusion and anguish. Teenagers were so conflicting with emotions these days. Especially to the one they think they like.

"You don't believe in your love anymore?"

"Shut up."

"That's not going to help the situation Mikado-kun."

"Shut up!" Mikado shut his eyes, blocking out the man. It was no use. Those words echoed in his mind. He never wanted to doubt his feelings. He truly thought this was love or like. He cared for Anri without any selfish intentions. No, Orihara was wrong. He shouldn't be affected by these false words. He liked Anri, and he will tell her that.

"So sad."

"Orihara-san, please just go away!"

"Izaya!"

All three recognized the voice. Izaya's smirk disappeared, being replaced by a frown. Mikado opened his eyes, and couldn't believe it. Anri merely stared at the approaching figure. Of all times, why today?

"Shizuo-san!"

When the gartender saw Mikado and a girl together, the uneasy feeling returned to his chest. Was this the person who was special in the kid's heart? Clenching it tightly, he wondered why it bothered him to see the boy with another person. He couldn't understand it, and his anger grew from the irritation of not knowing. Trying to calm himself, the blonde knew the kid needed to hang out with someone his age. The irritation remained, and he let out a growl. Once a black, annoying flea arrived on scene and got too close to the boy, that was his cue to step in.

In a blur, streetlights and poles were uprooted and thrown into the air. Mailboxes and vending machines shared their sisters' fate as well. Shizuo screamed at the sneaky informant to let go of the teens, who were trapped in the latter's arms. It was dirty, rotten trick, and only made Izaya to hold onto them a little longer.

"So little self-control."

"Stay still!" Another vending machine rest in pieces. "Izaya!" As he kept throwing heavy objects, Shizuo wanted to hold himself back. Mikado and his friend, or date whatever, could get hurt for God's sake! They were too close to the informant. Seeing that skinny arm around his coworker's neck…it pissed him off so much! The crazy guy had the girl! Why was the kid involved in this scheme! He needed to separate those two, and kill the flea without hesitation.

While the two fought, Mikado desperately thought of a way to get he and Anri away. Gathering his strength and courage, he grabbed Anri's hand and slipped out of his captor's arm. They made a run for it, and looked for a safe place. Before Izaya had time to chase after them, Shizuo let himself be at full power. He chased the informant, and hoped those teens were safe. For now, he focused his energy on the shitty flea.

One thing for sure, the gartender never wanted to see Izaya come into any physical contact with Mikado.

* * *

Panting, Mikado found a place to sit. In another park, he took a seat and said, "I'm sorry Sonohara-san was caught up in this mess."

"It's fine," said the girl. After the two caught their breath, they felt their one hand cold and the other warm. Looking down, they saw their hands were still intertwined. Embarrassed and surprised, they let go and faced the other way. Well, Mikado did. Anri only stared at her hand, and dismissed the feeling.

"What was it that Ryuugamine-kun wanted to tell me?"

Slowly turning the other way, he looked into Anri's brown eyes. Orihara was lying. What he felt for his fellow classmate was real. He liked her, and it was simple as that. His heart beat increased again. His chest tingled with hope, and swallowed the extra saliva down. Relaxing his face, he asked, "I like you, Sonohara-san."

"Eh?" The girl couldn't believe it. It was her first confession from a friend. Anyone else who confessed to her were mere strangers. She knew the answer, but didn't know how to reply back. With the same calmness, her brown eyes locked with his blue ones. Her mouth turned into a frown, and she said, "I'm sorry Ryuugamine-kun. I don't feel the same."

Once she said those words, somehow, Mikado felt relieved and hurt. He confessed, and despite gathering his courage up, it didn't worked as he planned it. At least, in the end, he knew that his feelings were genuine and hurt even more.

"I'm sorry again."

"It's fine Sonohara-san." It wasn't fine. He ignored the stabbing pain, and kept up his smile. "But I had a good time today. I'll see you at school then."

His classmate stood up, and waved her hand. Mikado waved back as she left him on the bench. His fake smile faltered before disappearing all together. As her figure shrunk in the distance, the cold air bit his skin. The sun was still out, but provided no warmth for him. The weight of his love for Anri was lifted, but lifting it away made it so empty. He wanted to go home, but his body wouldn't budge. All that was left for him to do was stare into the distance. Anri was no longer in sight. And so was the emotion he held towards her.


	10. Don't Cry You Have Me at Your Side

**Author: **Please note that there will be extreme fluff between Shizuo and Mikado. To know why, scroll down and read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the series _Durarara!_

* * *

**_Don't Cry. You Have Me at Your Side._**

_Setton entered the chatroom._

_Kanra entered the chatroom._

Setton: Good evening.

Kanra: Hi Setton-san!

Kanra: Eh? We're missing someone here! ((*0*))

Setton: Tanaka-san isn't here yet?

Kanra: That's a surprise~!

Kanra: Wonder where he is.

* * *

Done with chasing Izaya, Shizuo took out his cellphone and called Mikado. He was puzzled when the kid didn't pick up. He sent a text, and waited for ten minutes for a reply. None came. His eye twitched impatiently. Losing it quickly, the man marched to the boy's apartment. Banging on the door, he waited for a "It's open" or "Come in."

Nobody answered back. His eyebrow twitched.

"Oi, Mikado."

Nothing again. Apologizing to Mikado mentally, he kicked the door and it was ripped from its hinges. The blonde scanned the place. The kid wasn't even at his place. The irritation was replaced with worry. If not at his place, where?

After doing his best to make the door normal again (read: put it in place), he retraced his steps and searched for the boy in the city. He felt so uneasy. He needed to find Mikado fast. Why was he going through this trouble anyway? The teen handled on his own anyway. He lived in the city for months, so he knew how to survive. Thoughts of the beach and Izaya appeared. If either gang members were to find the boy…

That made him more motivated to find him. Growling, he couldn't see the boy's form anywhere. Was it really that hard to find someone that skinny and noticeable? All over the city, and he found nothing. Frustrated, he let out a yell and scared civilians around him. Ready to call help, his ears picked up something useful.

_"Poor boy. Why is he sitting out here?"_

_"So vulnerable."_

_"He looks so skinny!"_

_"Doesn't this kid work with Heiwajima Shizuo?"_

The blonde ran towards the park, and tilted his head down. Mikado, who he had searched for desperately, was sleeping on a bench. Letting out a big sigh, he growled softly, "Why are you sleep here kid? You'll catch a cold."

As the numbers of stares grew, so did his anger. With little choice, he shook the boy's shoulders. It didn't wake him up. Growling, he did something unexpected. He lifted the boy up, and gave him a piggy-back ride. Ignoring all looks, he started walking away and towards his place. He would have gone to the boy's place, but he just tore down the door. It wouldn't be good to leave the kid at that apartment. Plus, if someone were to sneak into the apartment, he'd be blamed for leaving Mikado alone.

In the middle of crowds, a pair of eyes fixed themselves on a target. A moving one.

The man stopped, and snapped his head to the side. Nothing. Shizuo thought someone or something was watching him. It was different from the looks he got from people looking him carrying a teen. It was…annoying. Not more than a flea, but annoying. Shaking that feeling off, he readjusted Mikado and walked on.

As Shizuo disappeared into the night, the pair of eyes returned. Their owner stared at the ex-bartender and the boy. The shadowed figure wanted to follow them, but didn't. Many thoughts raced through the mind. As did the whispered voices.

_Heiwajima Shizuo. He needs our love. But that boy is in the way of our love. Our love for Heiwajima Shizuo will prevail. Cut the boy._

Shizuo was almost home. He was thankful nobody did anything funny with the kid. Otherwise, he'd probably go on a rampage and tear down the city to look for him. Okay, that was a bit much. Half of the city was more reasonable.

"Stupid kid. Too adorable for his own good…" His feet stopped. Did he actually say that out loud? What the hell he was thinking. He was only worried about him because a pervert could have done something to the boy. The image of Mikado being touched by those gangsters at the beach appeared in his mind. It brought him an unpleasant feeling. The thought of anyone being close to the kid. It pissed him off.

Shizuo felt the kid's head rubbing against his back. It was also wet. He had a hunch, but he waited to see it at his apartment.

Mikado felt his body moving. He wasn't sitting anymore. His face pressed against something hard, but warm. In and out of darkness, he saw city lights.

_Was it a dream? Did I really tell Sonohara-san I liked her?_ The memory of his crush walking away pained his heart. It was his first time to like someone, and for the feelings not to be returned was truly sad. He could relate to those girls who confess to guys outside his classroom. Before, he thought the girls were too emotional over someone they like. Now, he knew better. And it hurt.

_Make it go away…_

* * *

Arriving at his apartment, Shizuo held the kid tightly as he fished for his key. He took it and unlocked the door. Upon entrance, he slid out of his shoes and stepped onto the wooden floor. Heading straight to his bedroom, he opened the door and switched the light on. His bed was big enough for the kid. He sure was skinny as hell. Was he eating properly?

Shizuo shook his head, and laid the teen on the bed. He was about to go to bed too, but stopped himself. Getting into bed with a full-grown teenager didn't seem right. Letting out a groan, he headed for the couch. When he was at the door–

"Shizuo…san?"

A quiet voice spoke out. The blonde turned around, and saw blue eyes half-open. He felt his face heating up, and spun it around. Mikado rubbed his eyes, and sat upright. Taking a look around, he wasn't in his apartment. He guessed it was the man's home. But how did he get here? Wasn't he at the park a few moments ago?

_The park…_

Mikado brought his hand up to run through his hair. He felt sick. He wanted to get rid the memory of Anri, but it was impossible. How could he forget someone he liked? How did people in this situation deal with this? Was it this hard for them? If only he was a playboy, he didn't have to deal with this.

"Um, Mikado."

The boy lifted his head up, and saw Shizuo looking at a different direction. He thought the blonde was angry at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated and closed it. What was he supposed to say? That the love advice didn't work at all? He might hurt Shizuo's feelings, and he didn't want that at all. But the man told him to be honest when they were alone. Then, would it be all right to tell him what happened?

"Why were sleeping on the bench?" When his smaller coworker didn't respond back, the gartender looked at him and his heart was crushed. A smile appeared on Mikado's face, but it wasn't natural. And he hated it. What the kid trying to accomplish? Make him worry and have his chest tighten with pain?

Mikado muttered something, and Shizuo replied with a "Huh?".

"I'm sorry Shizuo-san."

"For what?" The man walked towards the bed, looming over the kid. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know."

"Now tell me. Why were you sleeping on the bench? You could have gotten into lots of trouble. And that shitty flea was with you and your friend today. You attract too much trouble."

"I know."

The man growled. "Why aren't you answering my question?"

"I'm sorry Shizuo-san," Mikado squeaked. "I need to go home and–"

"Mikado." The gartender couldn't take any more of this. He leaned forward, and locked eyes with the kid. "Just answer the damn question."

He didn't want to be here. He just wanted to curl up in his futon and hide from the rest of world. Where no one will ever look for him again. Those brown eyes staring at him. They were fierce, but it showed worry. He couldn't take it anymore. He gave in, and kept smiling.

"I couldn't move after I confessed Shizuo-san."

The said man was taken aback. The kid actually confessed? Shouldn't he be happy and not mopey and sad like this? What the hell? He said, "And?"

Mikado slumped his shoulders, bringing his knees up to his face. He told himself to be strong. He told himself not to cry. He was a grown teenager.

"She rejected me."

A silence passed between them. The man narrowed his eyebrows, yelling, "Why do you look so happy then! Was that a good thing! You're confusing me!"

"I'm sorry Shizuo-san. I'm sorry." His vision almost blurred. Mikado took a deep breath, getting rid of those would-be tears. He looked at Shizuo, and felt his smile crumbling away. He had to be strong, he reminded himself.

_Bam!_

The boy flinched. He saw a dent in the wall, courtesy of Shizuo's fist. The hand dropped to his side, almost lifelessly.

"Dammit Mikado." Looking at the boy, he hated that the boy didn't say anything yet. He hated the way that fake smile hid something from him. The man wanted to know what was wrong with the boy, and help him get out of his self-pity. "You don't need to fucking apologize. Just tell me what's wrong. I am your friend right?"

Mikado's eyes became glassy, but no tears yet. "Shizuo-san, it hurts."

"What–" Shizuo stopped himself. That fake smile was gone. Instead, the kid was doing his best to hold something back, and he knew what it was. He felt really shitty for losing his temper again. He wasn't good at comforting, but damn him if he didn't try to. Especially if the kid was ready to cry at any moment now. Messing up his hair, he asked, "What does?"

"My heart."

He should have known. Mikado was rejected by the girl he liked. Nobody wanted to go through that. He felt this way when he confessed to Celty, but he got over it. The boy was only a teen. They didn't have full control of their emotions yet. He kept this in mind, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I never knew what it was like," the boy said, after a moment of silence, "being in love or having a crush. When I realized I liked her, I felt really happy. And I was so happy to spend time with her. I thought we would be together, but–" Mikado choked on his words. It was getting harder to hold back from crying. But he held out for so long.

"But I guess reality isn't like what we imagined to be. When I confessed and she rejected me, I-I–" Suddenly, something covered his eyes. It was soft, and something pressed it firmly against his face. His hands whipped up, and felt the mysterious objects. The first one was a tissue, and the other was…a hand?

"Kid, you don't need to hold your tears back. It's not healthy for a high schooler." When Mikado was in his world earlier, Shizuo rose from his seat and found a tissue box. With one tissue, he covered those blue eyes. It was an act of impulse. He couldn't bear the sight of Mikado crying. The least he could do was be his pillar of support.

"But–"

"Don't try to get out of it. Mikado, I know what you're going through too. I didn't cry because it wasn't the first time. Was this your first time liking someone?"

Mikado nodded slightly.

"Then cry all you want. It always hurts. But make sure to save some tears when you find the person who returns your feelings. So you can cry happily. Okay?"

All of the bottled up sadness inside of his heart exploded in a flash. Mikado tilted his head towards the tissue, and cried. The sobbing noise got to Shizuo, with his hand trembling. Finally frustrated, he pulled Mikado into a hug. The blonde didn't care if the clothes he received from Kasuka got dirty. Well, he did but he could wash them. The ex-bartender wanted Mikado to know that someone cared about him.

The boy noticed, but welcomed it and wrapped his arms around Shizuo. The blonde did his best not to crush the small body. He whispered into the boy's ear, saying it'll be all right and he was here. He continued this until Mikado fell asleep. It was hard to detach the kid from his body, but finally laid him on the bed.

Throwing the blanket on top of him, Shizuo stared at the kid. The area around his eyes were swollen. He thought of something, and almost left the room for thinking it. But this was the only time he could do this. Lowering himself, the man pecked the kid's forehead and ran out of the room like hell.

_What am I doing! I'm not a pedophile! Why is this happening to me?_

With a long sigh, Shizuo turned off the lights and dropped onto the couch. Thinking about Mikado, he wished for the boy to smile again. He smiled at the thought, and it dawned on him. His eyes widened, and the man bolted upright. Shizuo realized why he was acting differently than he was four months ago. Why he did those things for the boy. Why his chest hurt and fluttered whenever the boy was hurt or happy. Why he felt jealous of the girl he was with earlier in the day.

He was in love. With a skinny, honest, and cheery boy named Ryuugamine Mikado.

_Oh my god!_

* * *

Setton: I guess Tanaka-san is sleeping.

Kanra: But he always comes on! *0* Kanra-chan is sad!

_Saika entered the chatroom._

Setton: Eh?

Saika: Love.

Saika: Cut.

Saika: Love.

Kanra: This is strange.

Saika: Love.

Setton: You realize that now?

Saika: Love.

Saika: Cut.

Saika: Mother.

_Saika logged off the chatroom._

Setton: What was that?

Kanra: Who knows? A hacker?

* * *

The ex-bartender was exhausted. The sun was bright and rising. Its rays bothered his vision. After having that realization in the middle of the night, he couldn't sleep. Nobody would sleep when having thoughts about the one you love. Problem was he couldn't accept it. No way would he accept it. For one thing, he was straight. He liked women in the past, and they were the ones who made him feel special. So, why did the kid make him feel strange?

With a frown, Shizuo sat upright and took out a cigarette. Smoking helped him think clearly in the past. Even if it was bad for his health, he wouldn't die from lung cancer. His lungs were too strong, or something Shinra said. Blowing the gray clouds into the air, he stared at the ceiling. The feelings he felt for his past crushes were enough to make him confused, but happy. With Mikado, he felt the same things yet…it was different.

The things the boy had done for and with him raced through his mind. Slapping Izaya. Thanking Shizuo for rescuing him. The hospital visit. That surprise hug. Introducing Tom to him as a friend. Giving the high-schooler a job. Working as coworkers. Hearing those needed words from him. Asking the flea to stop bothering him. Hugging Mikado without hurting him. Their fight at the beach and making-up.

Shizuo sighed, putting out the cigarette. Okay, he liked Mikado, but what were the feelings actually? Like as in friendship or that L-word?

"Tch. This is pissing me off."

For twenty-three years, Shizuo longed for someone to accept him. Through his life, he saw so many people together with other people. A few women flirted with him, but he didn't want that kind of relationship. He wanted something more than an one-night stand. The relationship between two people, and no one else can interfere with it.

The phrase that was said so many times, but only special when exchanged between partners.

"Is it even right for me to fall in love?"

* * *

**Author**: So, with that, that concludes this chapter! Thank you so much for your encouragement in the reviews you guys wrote! I was on the verge of tears reading them! Thank you again! :)


	11. Do Not Say Weird Things

**Author**: Okay, so the last chapter wasn't my best one. However, that was to show how much Shizuo grown close to our cute Mikado. Also, this chapter is mostly filler stuff. However, it's the good kind, since Kasuka is making an appearance! Yay, Shizuo's younger brother! Thank you so much for reading this! Review at the end please! Also, is there anyone who'd want to be my beta reader? Let me know, and that'd be great. Thanks again!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the series _Durarara!_ If I did, the show would be running under my direction and filled with ShizuoxMikado goodness.

* * *

**_Do Not Say Things That are Really Misleading or Weird_**

"Who are you?" The indifferent man asked. On the inside, he wondered why Shizuo had someone he didn't know in the apartment. It was usually Tom or that strange biker. He didn't meddle in his older brother's personal affairs. Although, this time…

"I'm sorry!" Mikado was at a lost for words. Hanejima Yuuhei stood in Shizuo's apartment. Really. Why was a famous actor as such here? In his mere presence? It was too much. He wanted to say something, but bit his tongue back.

Kasuka kept his mouth sealed. While observing the young boy's actions, he wondered one thing.

_I didn't know Nii-san was into younger boys._

* * *

"Please tell me," Kadota said, and jabbed a finger behind him. Behind the van, an angry blonde was running after them. "Why Shizuo is chasing after us!"

"How the hell would I know!" Togusa slammed hard on the brakes, and made a sharp turn. Walker, Erika, and special guest Tom smashed their faces against the window. They returned to their seats after the turn was made. Erika, with blush stickers, scratched her cheek. Her parter-in-crime could tell that she was hiding something. A small smile appeared on her face, followed by a giggle.

"Karisawa-san, did you provoke the Strongest Man in Ikebukuro?"

Erika pouted, puffing her cheeks up. "I only said one thing!"

"What did…" Kadota looked in front of them, and nervously sweated bullets. "Oh shit–Stairs!"

"Roger!" Togusa turned the wheel, and the van drove downstairs. Looking in the rear view mirror, he noticed the blonde stopped running. He sighed, focusing what was in front–

"Ah!" came Walker's scream.

"What–Oh crap!"

Tom's eyes were ready to pop out. If he wasn't in the van with the Otaku Gang, he'd probably record this. Shizuo sliding down on the railing. On his shoes. While gaining on them too. That shouldn't be possible. Togusa floored it.

"What did you say!" Kadota screamed at the top of his lungs, holding onto his seat for dear life. He wanted a long life, and kissed that goodbye.

* * *

"Ah."

The Black Rider nodded, taking her PDA out.

[Ah, Shizuo.]

[I wasn't expecting to see you this early.]

It was nine in the morning. Celty was about to deliver something when she found the ex-bartender wandering. Not walking. Just wandering. Aimlessly too. She crossed her arms, tilting her neck. Something was bugging her friend.

[You need to talk?]

Shizuo didn't respond. He stared into space, not paying attention to the Celtic. She tapped the broad shoulder, and got brown eyes focused on her.

"Oh, Celty."

[I'll talk to you later.]

[Just wait for me.]

[I need to deliver something.]

"Ah." Shizuo nodded, watching the Black Rider speed off. He hated this. Being so quiet. Well, he was usually like this. But not with his friends. Feeling frustrated, he wanted to beat something up.

"Hey."

He turned around, and found some thugs. Maybe luck was with him.

"You stood in our boss's way," another thug said. He pulled out a knife. Shizuo sighed, mentally thanking for this offer.

* * *

_Where…?_

Shifting his position, Mikado looked around the room. The memories flooded into his head from yesterday. He rubbed his eyes, and couldn't believe he cried in front of Shizuo. How unmanly. And shameful that he hogged the man's bed. He was a guest! The couches were invented for a reason!

Leaving the bedroom, he found himself alone in the apartment. His blue eyes spotted a note on the coffee table. It was addressed to him, and in messy handwriting.

"'Mikado, you can stay here for the day. I'll tell Tom that you're not in the right mind to work. I'll handle it. Call me if something bad happens,'" he said aloud. The corners of his mouth curved up. The man was really considerate. What should he do to thank the man? Would it be okay to touch the kitchen?

While conflicted, Mikado heard the doorbell go off. He walked towards it, and paused in the middle of a step. Answering the door was allowed, right? Shizuo did mention in the note he could stay in the apartment. But wasn't letting people in rude? Especially into a home he didn't own?

Stupid conflicting emotions.

Suddenly, he heard clicking. The door was unlocking itself. Completely lost in different scenarios, he didn't the notice the person standing in the same room. Until a cough caught his attention. Mikado turned around, and thought his vision was going bad. His mouth opened a little, letting out a small string of disbelief.

Kasuka tilted his head. What was a boy doing in Nii-san's apartment?

* * *

"Oh, Shizuo!" Tom walked over to his coworker. He was a bit surprised. Usually, the blonde would be a few minutes late. However, it wasn't the case this time. While happy, it kinda worried him. Was something wrong with the blonde?

"Yo, Tom."

And all of his worries melted when Shizuo looked at him indifferently. He smiled, and the two of them started working.

"Get enough sleep?"

"Not really," the blonde said, stretching his arms. Beating up punks did good on his stress-relief. Just a bottle of milk, and he could take on anything. Probably beat the shit out of Izaya too. Nah, that will wait to another day, he thought.

_Mikado needs to see that too._

His face felt slightly hotter. The ex-bartender groaned, and Tom stared at him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Thinking too much."

"About?"

"Someone."

Tom stopped walking, and looked at Shizuo. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You know where Mikado is? He said that he'd be working today," said his sempai.

"Oh, he's–"

_Rzzt. Rzzt._

Shizuo tugged his cellphone out, flipping it open, and had a new message. He read it as eyes grew big. Tom was curious what the text message said.

"Kasuka's at the apartment!"

* * *

"Shizuo-san!" Mikado ran to the man. His legs were shaking by the time he reached him. Running was not his thing. But he was thankful he arrived before any major damage occurred. While catching his breath, he didn't notice Kasuka that was by his side. The actor was sure fast. Maybe it was keep his body in shape.

Meanwhile, Shizuo skidded across the cement. When he came to a complete stop, he was barely an inch away from the van. Dropping the traffic sign, he turned around and was back to normal. If the blushing didn't count.

"Ah, Kasuka, Mikado."

"Nii-san." The younger brother pointed at something. Mikado took a quick glance. He recognized it as Togusa-san's truck. Why did Shizuo chase after the Otaku Gang in the first place? Not to mention Tom was in the van. His curiousity was at its peak. Although, he couldn't walk up to them and ask. Shizuo might stop him.

The four inside the vehicle stared in shock at the scene. (Tom sat back in his seat, watching the scene calmly.) Hanejima Yuuhei was so close to them! And talking with Shizuo and Mikado! But how did the famous actor know those two? The actor's mouth moved, but they couldn't hear a thing. A crowd of people started to notice Yuuhei's presence.

But they were shocked to Neverland when Hanejima Yuuhei hugged Mikado from behind. Erika was happy to see this lovely yaoi bait.

"What! Kasuka! That's completely wrong!"

* * *

[So, what's on your mind?]

Shizuo leaned against the bench. Staring at the sky, his mind was already full of Mikado. With a groan, he messed up his hair. Celty raised her hands up, and put them down when he was done. Not that it was a good thing. She was more worried than when she left him.

[Is something bothering you?]

"Kinda. And it's a person."

_Must be Izaya._

[What can I do to help?]

"Celty, what's love?"

Her shoulders slumped. She wasn't expecting this. Not from him anyway. He always told her that love wasn't his thing. One conversation led to his first crush that didn't end well. It was heart-wrenching. Yes, she was told of some women making passes at him during work. He brushed them off, but she wondered what the man did to pleasure himself.

If she had her head, her cheeks would have turned red. Shaking the feeling off, she typed on her PDA.

[I'm not sure what you mean.]

Shizuo scratched his cheek. "There's this person–" Panic took over his mind. What would happen if he told the Celtic that the person he had(?) feelings for was a guy? Would she be disgusted? To the point she wouldn't be his friend? He remembered that she remained his friend, even if he went into rage mode. He took the chance.

"He…he makes me really happy."

[Oh.]

* * *

"Hey, it's Shizu-Shizu!"

"What did you call me?"

Erika had no fear of the man after the beach incident. Although, she wasn't too eager to slap the man again. Before she said any more, Walker covered her mouth.

"Karisawa-san didn't mean to call you that!"

Shizuo grunted. He had enough of nicknames. He liked his name the way it was written. Shortening it was an insult to him. Not to mention it reminded him of the damn flea. That guy better learn his name right.

"How's work going?" Kadota asked, hoping to distract Shizuo's anger from them.

"It's fine," Tom said. "Shizuo just needed to get something from his apartment."

"Want a ride?" Togusa asked. Who could deny a free ride? As Tom stepped into the van, Erika whispered something into the ex-bartender's ear. After a second passed, his face flushed with color. It disappeared as a vein showed on his face, and he flashed a slasher smile. She said something she shouldn't have.

"You know, I have this policy. The thought of hitting any kind of woman is sickening and shitty. However…" Shizuo growled. Walker sensed the growing anger, and crawling over Tom and Erika, shut the door.

"You shouldn't be a woman after saying that! I'm gonna rip you to pieces!"

Erika was slightly scared. No, that was a lie. She expected this type of reaction, but underestimated the full potential of Shizuo's wrath. Tom wondered what the woman told the man. Kadota shouted his thoughts out loud.

"Step on it!"

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Mikado bowed, saying, "I'm Ryuugamine Mikado."

"Heiwajima Kasuka."

"Eh?" Mikado whipped his head up. He heard right. The man introduced himself as a Heiwajima. Someone related to Shizuo. It made sense if the man entered the apartment without him (Mikado) opening the door. However, the boy was confused. Shizuo was a blonde. This new person was a complete brunette.

"Um, if it's all right," he started, watching Kasuka walking across the room. As the man sat on the couch, he pulled out a cellphone and texted someone. Mikado asked, "May I ask you a question?"

Kasuka observed the boy while putting his phone away. He wondered if the boy was a good person or not. After all, people get close to his older brother in order to get to him. It wasn't right. Luckily, he didn't feel any evil intent from this boy. He seemed honest.

"Sure."

"Um…" Mikado put his hand behind his hand, asking, "I don't understand how Heiwajima-san and Shizuo-san are related. Is there a reason?" The boy caught himself, waving his hands in the air. "If you don't want to answer, that's fine! I don't like to pry!"

_Nii-san found himself a good friend._ It was rare for people to call his brother by his first name. It clicked in his mind that Shizuo told him about this person through their text conversation. He wasn't expecting a male high schooler though. His older brother told him that it was someone from work.

"Brothers."

"But he has blonde hair."

"It's dyed," Kasuka said indifferently. He would know since he dyed it when he wasn't busy with acting. Shizuo managed to dye his own hair within time. The man tilted his head. "How are you related to Nii-san?"

"Oh, I work with him and Tom-san as a debt collector."

Kasuka raised an eyebrow. Something wasn't right. "Debt collector? He's a bartender."

Mikado wasn't sure to say at this point. Thankfully, his phone sounded off in Shizuo's room. He dashed towards it, flipping it open. Putting it close to his ear was a bad move. A lot of shouting and yelling took place in the speaker. The boy checked who called him. It was Tom. Did something happen to him?

"Oh, thank Kami-sama Mikado! You picked up!"

"Mika-puu? It's Erika!"

"Oi, let the man speak fujoshi!" Mikado recognized the voice. It was Dotachin–Kadota-san's. What was Tom doing with the Otaku Gang? Loud screeching filtered in the background. Kasuka peeked into the room, watching the boy's actions. Suddenly, a loud scream filled the room and both knew who that belonged to.

"I don't know what your situation is Mikado, but we need your help! Shizuo went berserk!"

"It couldn't be what I said!"

"What did you say Karisawa-san!"

And the call ended. Mikado turned around, and found Kasuka still indifferent. Either way, he needed to help them out. Before running out the room, he paused and looked at the actor. He asked if he wanted to help him.

"It's 'Kasuka,' and I'm glad to help."

Mikado smiled. "You can call me 'Mikado,' Kasuka-san!"

* * *

Shizuo was mad. He wanted to rip the woman in half. Of course, he was gentleman. He vowed that he would never hurt a woman. Playfully hitting them wasn't hurting them. He did that to Celty all the time. She was alive. However, this vow did not include crazy women who tell him strange things that are completely ridiculous! So, he kept this in mind and used the same speed to chase Izaya. The van was so close!

"Shizuo-san!"

And his anger towards the woman was pushed aside. With a frown, he stopped himself and turned around. Mikado, and oddly enough, Kasuka was with him. He remembered that his younger brother was at the apartment. He dropped the traffic sign as they caught up with him. The kid, tired from running, caught his breath and looked at Shizuo.

The blonde felt his cheeks heating up. "What?"

"Good," Mikado said with a smile. "I found you."

Shizuo's eyebrow twitched. Why was the kid so damn cute now?

"Nii-san." Both focused on the actor. Kasuka's face remained stoic as ever. "You didn't tell me that you weren't a bartender anymore."

"Ah."

"When did this happen?"

Mikado watched as the tension between the brothers grew.

"After you gave these clothes," Shizuo muttered, tugging the black vest.

"Nii-san, it's bad to lie." That was when Kasuka wrapped his arms around Mikado from behind. Shizuo had the sudden urge to force the two apart. The trapped boy wasn't sure to do. His face burned like fire. He was used to be touched randomly, but the position was too…too intimately! He wanted to escape from this.

"Mikado-kun was honest to tell me this."

Since when were the two so close! Shizuo's imagination ran wild in his mind. For them to act so weirdly, did something happen at the apartment? That was not fair at all.

"But I'm glad you're working with good people," his younger brother said. It was unfortunate that he couldn't smile, but it was enough to say the words. Shizou sensed the brotherly love from Kasuka. "Oh, before I kidnap Mikado–"

_I'm being kidnapped?_ While exciting as that sounded, Mikado wished Kasuka would let go of his waist.

"Congratulations on the relationship Nii-san. But don't do anything illegal."

"What!" Shizuo was dumbfounded. Mikado blushed from the sentence. He was too stunned to do anything. He wanted to say something, but it might cause more confusion.

"Kasuka! That's completely wrong!"

"Mikado-kun–" Kasuka spun themselves in the other direction, walking away from Shizuo. "Do you want your new brother to buy you clothes?"

"Kasuka!" As Shizuo chased after them, Erika let out a squeal loud enough to deaf her friends and Tom's ears.

"It's a love triangle!" Her eyes sparkled with stars. "That's so cute!"

"At least he's not after us now." Kadota leaned towards the seat, remembering why they were chased in the first place. Walker beat him to it.

"Karisawa-san, what exactly did you say?"

* * *

[That's really sweet.]

Shizuo relaxed once more before tensing up at Celty's next question.

[Is it someone I know?]

"Yes, it is."

Celty thought about it, and knew it right away.

[Is it Mikado-kun?]

Shizuo wasn't surprised. Okay, he was for a moment. He thought it was better for the woman to know that his crush was the boy. "How'd you know?"

[You're happier whenever he's with you.]

[I think you two suit each other.]

Shizuo smiled, but lost it. He leaned forward, putting his elbows on his legs and face in his hands. While happy that Celty was fine with this, he wasn't. Deep down, he wasn't sure of his feelings. After the last incident…he was afraid. What if the relationship between him and Mikado ended that way? He couldn't live with it. He was brought back to earth as his cheeks was being pinched.

"Hey."

The headless rider let go. She typed, [Aren't you happy? That you like Mikado-kun?]

"I don't know," he said, running his hand through his hair. "I like being around him. He makes me feel…calm. But what if I hurt him? I'm not going to be calm all the time."

[Shizuo, I think you get this through your head. Do you like or love Mikado-kun for who he is?]

Shizuo blinked, and smiled. He did like the boy, and enjoyed his presence. He wouldn't use the word love, but like was the best way to describe it. Besides, that little feeling might turn into something else.

"Yeah, I like him."

[Who knows. He might like you back.]

* * *

Erika smiled devilishly. She let out a giggle, creeping Tom out. As much he didn't want to hear it, he was curious how she provoked the man so easily. Togusa and Kadota turned in their seats, thinking that asking might not have been a good idea. Walker watched as the girl dug through her purse and pulled out something.

"I told Shizu-chan to have a three-way with Izaya and Mika-puu!"

Fujoshi are truly strange women.

* * *

**Omake!**

"Oh no!" Erika squished her face in despair. Tom continued to ride with the Otaku Gang, since he had nothing better to do. It was good change of pace.

"What?" Kadota asked.

"I don't know who to ship anymore!"

"Huh?" Walker was curious. Togusa and Kadota rolled their eyes, tuning themselves out immediately. They had enough of the fujoshi's fantasies. Tom kept his ears perked though.

"Ship who, Karisawa-san?"

Erika cried, "I don't know if I should ship Shizaya or support Shizukado now! What am I going to do!"

Sometimes, it was better not to ask.


	12. My Love For You Burns

**Author**: Yay, I updated. Whoo…The good thing is…I have a beta reader! Thank you so much doodle808! You are the best! *A*

And on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the series _Durarara!_ I'm just borrowing the characters to make this wacky story. Hooray!

* * *

**_My Love For You Burns_**

"Oh, Mikado! Did you hear about the–" Kida leaned back to take a closer look at his best friend. His face was paler than usual. He thought it couldn't get any paler than that. He spotted some bags under those blue eyes. What exactly was his friend doing last night? Playing on the computer?

"Sorry Masaomi-kun." Mikado laid his head down, closing his eyes. The last two days exhausted him. Especially last night.

His life will never be the same.

* * *

_Did you hear? The Slasher struck again!_

_It's the eighth victim!_

_Who's going to the be the next victim!_

_Isn't the Slasher part of Dollars?_

_Maybe the Headless Rider is the Slasher!_

* * *

Accompanied by Shizuo, Mikado went home after shopping with Kasuka. Carrying tons of clothes weighed so much. He wondered how women did this. Shizuo carried most of it, with one bag for the kid to carry. He was surprised by the door crookedly laying against the apartment. He thought a burglar broke in, but nothing was stolen.

"Ah, sorry." Shizuo took out a cigarette, lighting it and saying, "Looked for you the other day. You weren't inside." Mikado let out a nervous chuckle. Another thing to fix in this run-down apartment.

"Ah!"

"What?"

Shizuo frowned upon seeing a red-stained letter. He thought it was blood. It was in messy handwriting, not to the degree of Shizuo's. It was eligible for them to read it. The ex-bartender looked over his shoulder, and his brown eyes widened.

_You're next._

Suddenly, loud clanking was made outside. Both men turned their heads, but Shizuo dashed out to see who it was. Out on the street, he checked everywhere. Mikado left his apartment, standing on the staircase.

From afar, red eyes glowed with its owner dashing from the scene.

"It might have been a cat," said the boy. "We're both tired Shizuo-san. Some shut-eye will help us." Shizuo stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How can you sleep after that seeing that letter?" he asked. The man wasn't too keen leaving Mikado alone yet. It was out of worry, not from his crush on the boy. Okay, a little of both, but mostly concern. What if that same person came and attacked him during the night? He didn't like that his friend was being threatened.

"I'll manage." Mikado entered his apartment, and gaped his mouth open when Shizuo entered. He was sure the man wouldn't leave. With a sigh, he gave in. After changing into a regular shirt and shorts–in the bathroom though, he wasn't too comfortable changing in the same room with Shizuo watching–he said, "You can have the futon. I'll sleep on the floor."

"I'm not kicking you out of your own futon." Shizuo, his vest and bowtie off, had his shirt unbuttoned, revealing some muscles underneath. Mikado's cheeks flared red. It was so weird and unnatural!

As Shizuo kept his hands to himself, he managed to sneak a peek at the boy's sleeping face. With that, he lulled himself into peaceful dreams.

* * *

"Mikado-kun, you don't have to worry about a thing. You lived here for six months, yet nothing is the same. It's a new adventure wherever you go! It is also amusing to see you care for much for Shizu-chan. You know he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Orihara-san," Mikado spoke calmly. "You shouldn't talk about Shizuo-san like that."

"Oh? Are you going to turn me in? For saying such rude things?" Izaya smiled wickedly. The boy knew he was dealing with a demon in human form. However, he slightly trusted the man child after he gave him Yagiri Namie's cell number. It was with no charge, but that made him all the more weary of the informant.

"Also, another token of my respect–" Izaya was mere inches away from Mikado's face. "I won't sell any information about you being Dollars' leader." It wasn't a total lie. It was only part of his grand scheme. It will take time and effort to push it forward, but the results will be worth it.

"Izaya!" Time to disappear again.

"Looks like it's time to go. Oh, before I go–" The informant placed a small kiss on the boy's cheek. Mikado stood there, still as a statue. Izaya smirked, thinking to himself that he was one step ahead of Shizu-chan.

"Good luck, Tanaka Taro-kun!" The crazy info broker ran from his sight. Shizuo ran towards his hated enemy and suddenly stopped. He was in front of the boy. He saw what happened and was _pissed_. It was the best time to murder the flea. At the same time, the man couldn't leave the boy like this. He thought of ways to bring him out his shock. And gave up.

_Screw it. Sorry Mikado._

His lips crashed onto Mikado's unsuspecting ones. The boy's blue eyes were ready to drop to the ground. His heartbeat accelerated. First Izaya, now Shizuo! Who's next, Masaomi? Not to mention, this was his first kiss on the lips! Izaya's kiss on his cheek wasn't much of shock, except it was Izaya who did it!

Shizuo's lips parted from his own, and Mikado was beet red. The man was calm on the outside, but inside? He was torn between either congratulating himself or rubbing it in Izaya's face and wondering why the hell he did that! When he looked at the kid, he stuck to the former.

"Mikado…"

The high schooler straightened himself as a robot. Despite being the leader of Dollars, he was a teenager. "Yes?"

"What that kiss better than the shitty flea's?"

"…"

"…"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Mikapuu!"

"You aren't hurt!"

"Karisawa-san! Yumasaki-san!" Erika and Walker smiled at the boy. Shizuo didn't mind them, since he kissed Mikado. That was enough for his fill. It was a while since they hung out with him.

"Oi. The boy needs to breath." Kadota and Togusa pried them off. It didn't stop them from invading his personal space. For the night, they let it go and hoped the boy would forgive them for their rowdy actions.

"I thought Shizuo-san was going to hit you!"

Shizuo took offense to that, saying, "Hey–"

"Shizu-Shizu would never do that!"

"What are you implying?" Walker flinched when his female counterpart's eyes sparkled. Shizuo mentally panicked. Did the woman find out he liked Mikado?

"That Shizu-Shizu has hots for Mikapuu!" Erika was in a determined pose, obviously interested in shipping Shizuo with Mikado. She didn't know how right she was. Mostly on Shizuo's part. The guys reprimanded her theory. (The ex-bartender was lying though.) While looking at the sky, something was not right in her vision. She pointed at it.

"It's smoke!"

"Eh?" It clicked in the teen's head. Where his friend was pointing at was where his apartment was outside the city. That cannot be good.

"Togusa-san, I need a ride!"

"Huh?"

"Mikapuu is Itsuki for Toguacchi!" Erika squealed in delight. "Is there no end to the yaoi bait?" The van driver didn't appreciate this thought. He was about to yell at her, but Mikado begged him to drive to his place. His eyes were deeply frightened. Shizuo wanted in on this, too. He wasn't going to let Mikado out of his sight.

Togusa complied. "All right! Get in!"

* * *

_Tanaka Taro entered the chatroom._

Tanaka Taro: Good evening.

Setton: Same to you.

Kanra: Yo everyone! How have you been? You hear about the Slasher?

Tanaka Taro: The one who slashes people?

Kanra: Yeah! It's only with one cut though!

Kanra: Hope it doesn't get Kanra-chan! ((*0*))

Kanra: Taro-kun should protect me!

A Private Chatroom appeared on his screen.

Kanra: I heard the news from carrier-san.

Kanra: Sorry about the loss.

Tanaka Taro: Thank you, Orihara-san.

Tanaka Taro: I need to go. Good night.

_Tanaka Taro left the chatroom._

* * *

"Oh no…"

"Mikapuu…"

_Why…Why did this happen?_

The otaku gang watched as the teen walked to his apartment building. What's left of it. It was burned to the ground. The firefighters put the fire out before the five arrived on scene. At least no one was living in the building besides him. The money he earned for work was safely deposited yesterday.

Still, it pained him to see his first home outside of Saitama to go up in smoke.

The five helped the teen to see if anything at all survived. They found nothing and returned to the car. Mikado sat in the center and stared at the ground. It was hard to talk in this kind of atmosphere. The frowner (Kadota) asked him a question.

"You do have another place to stay, right?"

"Dotachin! He can live at one of our apartments!" Erika leaped over her seat, and hugged the high schooler tightly. "Don't worry Mikapuu! We're here for you!"

"We'll find the arsonist," declared Walker, balling his hand into a fist. "And make him pay!" Even though they didn't vocalize it, Kadota, Togusa, and Shizuo mentally agreed. The arsonist better pray for survival if the gang or Shizuo ever found him.

* * *

"Celty. Shinra."

The door opened, and the doctor was surprised. He recognized Shizuo and Kadota, but everyone else was new.

"Kadota-san, Shizuo-kun. What are you guys and your friends doing here so late?"

Kadota sighed, saying, "Mikado-kun's apartment was burned down earlier."

Shinra's eyes widened. His high school friend told him that the boy was Mikado. He remembered the Celtic talking about a high schooler the other day. What a small world he lived in.

"You're kidding." When no one corrected him, the doctor opened the door wider for everyone to come inside. It was so late, but time hardly mattered to them now. Celty stood up, without her helmet, and caused a huge commotion.

"Black Rider!" Erika pointed at her, and Walker gasped.

"It's not CG!"

"So this is where she lives," Togusa commented. Kadota thought it was a normal sight to see.

"I knew it." The other three yelled at him for keeping this a secret. "Well, I couldn't tell you guys. You might have blown Shinra-san's secret."

"That's true," said Erika. Her face brightened up. It was from the PDA's light on her. The headless fairy communicated with electronics.

[Keep it a secret, okay?] The otaku gang nodded, swearing not to tell another soul. Erika and Walker were enjoying this discovery.

"Still, you're talking to us! That's so cool!"

"And Dotachin, Shizu-Shizu and Mikapuu knew you before us!" Everyone zipped their mouths when they realized why they came here in the first place. The said teen sat the dining table, still in shock. Nobody would blame him for that. Shinra asked if he was hungry, but no response. Celty thought he went back home. Shinra explained the situation to her. She acted accordingly.

[You're kidding.]

Kadota wished he was.

"It's the truth. Can Mikado stay here? Otherwise, we'll be happy to take him in." Everyone looked at the underground doctor. It was his final decision, since he was the owner of the apartment. Regardless, he welcomed Mikado to his new home for the time being.

"Thank you so much! I don't know how to–"

"No need to thank us, Mikado-kun. Just help around here, okay?"

"I will!"

"Yay!" Erika and Walker threw their hands up in the air. Soon, they started to dance around the room. "Happy path!"

Kadota looked at Shinra, Celty, and Mikado, saying, "You guys give off a family image."

The doctor smiled rather smug.

"You hear that Celty? Even Kadota-san says–Guff!" The man fell to the floor when she punched him in the stomach. The duo stopped their dance, and eyed the headless fairy with joy. She asked what was wrong.

"A tsundere!"

"In the flesh!"

Kadota whacked the two's heads, and dragged them away from Celty. Then, the frowner remembered the letter. The adults needed to have a meeting without Mikado hearing them. His friends wouldn't help in the situation either. So, they bid the kid goodnight.

[Mikado-kun, go rest. You can take the day off tomorrow too.]

"But–"

"It's been a long night for you." Shinra cut him off. "I think the school can make an exception. You also don't want to worry Shizuo-kun and Tom-san. Ne, Shizuo-kun?" He poked at the ex-bartender's side. The blonde simply glared at his weird friend. He softened up and looked at Mikado, who noticed and blushed. Erika and Celty thought it was adorable.

The boy agreed and headed for the guest room. He changed into night clothing and he fell asleep quickly. Soon, Togusa escorted Erika and Walker out of the building. Digging through his pocket, Kadota put the letter on the table for Shinra, Celty, and Shizuo to see.

* * *

The tenant had no idea who'd do such a thing. While the others explored, the tenant handed Kadota a piece of paper.

"Shouldn't you give this to the kid?"

"The letter…It'd be better if you looked over the contents first." With that, the deliver left his sight. She said that it was left at the doorstep when the fire was put out. Reading the message, his eyes grew wide.

_Cut Ryuugamine Mikado. Cut Ryuugamine Mikado. He took our love. He needs to give it back. Our love is important. Our love for Heiwajima Shizuo. We need our love back. Cut Ryuugamine Mikado._

_Stalker?_ Stuffing the letter in his pocket, Kadota helped the others look for anything else.

* * *

Naturally, no one was happy about this. Especially Shizuo. He let out a loud growl.

"Dammit, it's the same person."

[Mikado-kun's being targeted? Is it the same person who burned his apartment?]

"Yeah, probably." Kadota leaned back, staring at the ceiling. "I couldn't show it to the kid. He has enough to worry about."

"That's scary. But why was Shizuo-kun mentioned in the letter too?" asked Shinra. All three looked at the gartender. He shrugged his shoulders. "Other than being his co-worker, this letter is confusing."

"We'll keep an eye on him though," Kadota said, walking away from the table. Celty escorted him and Shizuo to the door.

"He'll be fine with Shizuo-kun!" Shinra shouted from the kitchen.

[Thank you for letting us know.] Celty watched the frowner go on his own. Shizuo yawned, and saw the PDA in front of his brown eyes.

[You be careful, too.]

Shizuo smirked, letting out a scoff. He waved his hand, saying, "See you later. Take care of him."

[I will.] Celty soon retired for the night. She didn't find her head, but gained someone in her little circle of friends.

* * *

"Namie-san!" Izaya twirled in his swivel chair. "I think I understand why you love your brother so much!"

His new worker sent him glaring daggers. Her eye twitched. With a sigh, she dusted the books. Why did an idiot like him have so much anyway? He usually has customers, plays on the computer or that stupid game with chess, shogi, and go pieces. It didn't make sense to her. Nothing did when it came to the man child.

Meanwhile, the informant hopped out of his chair and skipped to the table. All pieces were in place. Right according to his plan. Several bumps appeared here and there, but they pushed the plan faster than before. Moving the tiles, he eyed his masterpiece. With a hum, he returned to his desk and continued to troll online.

On the board, all the pieces surrounded a king chess piece. A picture of Mikado's smiling face laid next to it.

Check.


	13. The Wheel of Fortune Turns

**Saya**: I cannot believe I'm in my last year of high school. Not sure whether to cheer or cry. Anyway, here's the long-awaited chapter! Yay! Aren't you excited reader! Continue on!

Doodle, I love you! You're the best beta ever! Yayz! XD

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the series _Durarara!_, would I be making this fanfiction in the first place?

* * *

_**The Wheel of Fortune Turns For People Who Believe in Love**_

It took a week, but Celty and Shinra were happy to see their guest smiling. Mikado had grown familiar with Kishitani-sensei's apartment. Because he was a freeloader, he helped the couple with the cooking and cleaning when he wasn't doing homework. The two adults doted on him as if he was their teenaged son.

"How's school today, Mikado-kun?" Shinra asked, taking a piece of meat out of the sukiyaki.

"It was fine. Masaomi is the same pervert as ever," the boy said. "May I be excused from the–" A PDA screen appeared before his eyes.

[You need to eat, Mikado-kun. Shizuo told me that you don't eat too much! Look at your arms! They're so skinny!]

"But–"

"Celty is right! A growing boy like you needs some protein!"

"Okay…"

The boy was happy to have two sets of parents.

Although, there were certain things he missed doing at his old place. Like changing without anyone watching. Yes, Celty was headless, but that didn't help him change in front of a woman. The doctor offering him free dissections didn't help either. Plus…

"Ah, Shizuo-san."

The ex-bartender was escorting him to school and from work. Mikado tried turning him down, but it was of no use.

"Sorry. It's for your safety."

Was he in such danger of being beaten up or kidnapped? The adults thought so, and they were being lenient on the matter. Threats were not on the "Okay" list. Shizuo even had the Otaku gang watching the kid's back when he couldn't.

"If it's to protect Mikapuu, we'll do it!" Erika declared.

"You have our word, Shizuo."

"Thanks Kadota."

Tom was told of the situation.

"Wow," he said, rubbing his head. "You better protect him Shizuo. I'm worried that he might get killed."

Shizuo growled. "I won't let him."

Masaomi and Anri were careful not to upset Ikebukuro's God of Destruction (in a Bartender's Suit). Shizuo didn't mind Mikado's friend who was girl. He liked the fact she was quiet. He felt ashamed when he couldn't remember her name. Kida?

"Mikado! We should hit on some girls today!"

"Eh? Masaomi–"

"I bet the girls will eat you up if they see how deliciously cute you are!" In a swift motion, his hand on Mikado's…assets. Anri blushed, and looking to her side, noticed a missing adult. When she focused what was in front of her, she saw Kida falling to the ground. A red dot was on his forehead.

"Shi-Shizuo-san! Why did you do that!"

"Why do you let this idiot harass you?" The gartender, blushing, wanted to rip the teenager in half for that stupid move. He held himself back and flicked him with his finger. They were surprised to see Kida fall unconscious. Shizuo wanted to leave the kid lying on the sidewalk, but Mikado didn't want that. The Otaku gang picked up the unconscious teenager.

"Poor Kida-kun," Erika muttered. "What did he do to deserve that?"

Mikado had a brilliant blush on his face. Shizuo told them what happened. Erika's eyes sparkled again.

_So Shizu-Shizu is the guardian and possessive type!_

The daily life continued…

A pair of binoculars zoomed in on the raven-haired boy. Izaya lowered them, and a smile formed on his face. Everything was going according to his master plan. Except the boy's apartment burning down. The informant knew the Slashers were obsessed with that stupid ex-bartender, but he didn't expect how much they wanted him.

All the better though. If things kept going his way, then he'd have the one thing he wanted.

* * *

"Ne, Tom-san."

His sempai hummed in response.

"What kind of gift does Shizuo-san want?"

The debt collector looked at Mikado. With a sigh, he said, "Of all things, you should know this by now. How long have you've been working with us?"

Mikado tilted his head to the side.

"I think about six months."

They wouldn't be having this conversation if the ex-bartender was with them. Fortunately, he busied himself with some punks. Tom and Mikado continued to talk. He heard of the kid's current living situation. He wanted to give him some time off work, but Mikado was stubborn. Not that he wasn't used to stubbornness already.

"You had plenty of time to get to know Shizuo. Anyway, what's this about giving him a gift?"

"Well," Mikado began. "I wanted to thank him for taking care of me. Even when I didn't want to be a damsel-in-distress–"

Tom chuckled at the comment. The high schooler glared at him, but gave up and continued talking.

"I thought it'd be nice to give him something to show how grateful I am."

"You're so thoughtful." Tom grinned, ruffling the kid's hair. "All right, I'll help you. Either way, Shizuo will be happy with whatever you give him. But there is something that he wanted recently."

"Eh? What is it?" A sparkle appeared in the blue eyes.

* * *

"Shizuo, what's up? It's rare for you to call me in the morning."

"Tom-san." A little bit of silence followed. The man, who was awoken a few minutes ago, raised an eyebrow. Another minute passed, and he heard his kouhai's voice again.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Is it urgent?" He waited another minute before Shizuo spoke again. It was that urgent, since his friend was acting out of character. After their conversation ended, he got out of bed and dressed in casual clothing. No need for fancy suits. It was Sunday. Instructed by the ex-bartender, he waited at Ikebukuro West Gate Park. On time, the two greeted each other and decided to eat breakfast.

"So, what is it that you needed to tell me?"

"Um, Tom-san."

"Yes?"

Shizuo opened his mouth, and with hesitation, said, "I'm gay."

* * *

Ever since the kiss with Shizuo, it was hard to look at the man without recalling the incident. When Mikado was with Masaomi and Sonohara-san, it was different. He was relaxed and talking with his friends. When they were alone, it was unbearable. His face would heat up, and he ceased talking. He blamed it on the weather, but it was fall now. Of all people, he wanted to know why the ex-bartender kissed him. He had a theory that Shizuo liked him, but that was crazy.

For one thing, he was a teenager and Shizuo was what, in his twenties? Even the eight-year difference was weird. Second, they were both guys. He liked girls on his part. No, he wasn't doubting his sexual preferences. Besides, they were close friends.

Still, he didn't like the silence between them. Shizuo probably noticed, and didn't say a thing. When either of them tried to bring a conversation up, they'd end up stuttering or stop talking altogether.

Damn poor social skills.

However…

"Mikado."

"Yeah, Shizuo-san?"

It took a minute for the blond to reply again.

"About that kiss thing–"

_Why that kiss incident?_ Mikado's cheeks and ears flared to a bright color. He braced his heart to hear the next words.

"I…didn't mean to."

_Eh?_ The kid's eyes slightly widened at the revelation. Shizuo scratched his head, avoiding eye-contact with his shades.

Despite his liking for Mikado, he'd rather be a friend than a…potential boyfriend. He wanted to talk to his younger companion again. Even if it meant he had to lie about his sudden kiss. It was the best thing in his life, but probably not in Mikado's.

"Just seeing that flea do…that," he growled, keeping his anger under control. The blond sighed, and said, "I didn't think about your feelings. I'm sorry."

Shizuo waited, and heard the kid's response.

"I understand."

"So…no hard feelings?" Shizuo looked at Mikado and smiled. The teen returned it with a small smile, and all was well. Little did the ex-bartender knew, something sparked inside his younger companion's chest.

_Why do I feel…disappointed?_

* * *

"Celty?" A certain doctor called from the kitchen. He was busy making some fried rice in the kitchen. "Is Mikado-kun out?"

The headless woman nodded. It was nighttime, and the television was on. She pulled out her PDA, and typed out a message.

[Mikado-kun went out to see Shizuo at the park. He seemed to be in a hurry.]

"Eh?" Shinra's glasses almost slipped off his nose. Propping them again, he turned the stove off as he and his mouth motored off towards Celty. "I thought Mikado was avoiding Shizuo like he had a disease."

[I thought so too, until today.]

"Guess they made up," he said, sitting next to his love. "And I was ready to show off my cooking skills to Mikado-kun again."

_Beep, beep, beep._

"What was that?" asked Shinra.

[The chatroom.] Celty got off her seat from the couch, rushing towards the computer. She opened it, and clicked on the Internet symbol. She logged into the chatroom, and found many posts by different users. All by the name Saika.

Shinra appeared behind her, reading the messages. As he processed them in his head, Celty bolted out of her seat and ended up knocking him down. She left the apartment in a flash. Shinra fixed his glasses, quickly seating on the chair.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked to no one in particular. In the chatroom, the following posts were online.

Saika: Today…

Saika: Mother

Saika: Mother

Saika: Mother shall be with

Saika: Heiwajima Shizuo

Saika: Heiwajima Shizuo

Saika: Heiwajima Shizuo

Saika: We shall be one with Heiwajima Shizuo

Saika: We love you Heiwajima Shizuo

Saika: Kill

Saika: Slash

Saika: Cut

Saika: Ryuugamine Mikado

Saika: He's in our way

Saika: Our way of love

Saika: Cut him

Saika: Ryuugamine Mikado

* * *

"You're…gay?"

Shizuo looked ashamed. Tom realized that his voice came out wrong. He apologized, and his kouhai accepted it. Tom wasn't expecting this new information at all. He knew the blond for several years, and thought he was totally straight.

Not anymore.

The two were in one of the private booths at Russia Sushi. Shizuo wasn't up for anything sweet, another surprise to Tom. They started off with a special set. Once Simon was out of their sight, they began talking.

"So…who's the lucky man?" asked Tom. He didn't mean to push the ex-bartender away. It took a few minutes before he heard an answer.

"Mikado."

…

"Eh?"

Tom's eyes were wide as their plates. Shizuo's cheeks–no, his whole face was red. He was expecting someone else they knew, but God forbid it was Izaya. They hate each other. That would also prove Karisawa-san correct. Receding back to his mind, he thought that it took a lot of courage for his friend to admit his secret.

"Shizuo," he called out. "Please don't do anything illegal."

Shizuo wasn't red anymore, but slightly peeved. "I'm not going to be a pedophile Tom-san. I only kissed him."

…

Tom never felt the strong urge to palm his face. Getting into "Mother-Hen" mode, he told Shizuo that kissing Mikado wasn't good.

"You might have revealed your crush to him."

"Sorry."

"It's going to be so awkward working with you two until you explain why you kissed him."

"That's because that shitty flea kissed him on the cheek."

"I swear, you and Orihara-san are like little kids. Look, Mikado is not a toy. He has feelings too. And by you kissing him, he's going to be conflicted. Remember when you told me that he was rejected by his crush right? It only adds more stress."

Shizuo felt shitty. He didn't read the situation until now. He ruffled his hair in frustration and slammed his forehead on the table. Tom patted his friend's head. Many thoughts raced through the gartender's mind.

All he wanted was to cherish Mikado dearly. Not screw his mind up. Why was love so complicated?

"I'm doing the best I can. I want to show him that I like him. Even if it's bad 'cause he's a teenager, I still want him to know."

"But…"

Shizuo looked at his friend.

"Love doesn't have be through touch," said Tom. A beam of hope glistened in the brown eyes. The older man smiled, happy to see Shizuo reconnecting with his own feelings. All the blond needed was someone to guide him to reveal more of those hidden emotions.

"Tom-san, I'm scared. What if I can't control this feeling?" Shizuo asked quietly. "Am I going to scare him away?"

* * *

"Mikado, what did you need to tell me?"

It was at night when they met in the park. They were in casual clothing, but Shizuo noticed Mikado's clothes were a bit nicer than he had regularly. He watched the kid with observing eyes. The kid looked down at his feet before making eye-contact. His grip tightened on the bag he was holding. An eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"I…I wanted to give Shizuo-san something."

The adult blushed, but the kid didn't see it and continued talking.

"It's a thank-you present. For taking care of me these past months." Small arms stretched out to the gartender, and in his hands, was a pack of cigarettes. The gartender's eyes widened. It was Shizuo's favorite kind, as well as expensive. How did the boy buy them? He was underage!

"Tom-san bought the cigarettes with my money. Hope you like it."

Shizuo, with a small blush, reached for his present. He was happy, and it showed through his smile. "Thanks Mikado. These are my favorite kind."

"Really?"

The high schooler was glad to hear the ex-bartender's words. He thought that he might have been scolded for picking an expensive brand. He wasn't, and his heart skipped a beat. His taller friend was smiling. Between the two of them, Mikado was used to those rare smiles. Today, it was different. He could see it in the man's eyes, but not explain what it was. Time stood still in that moment.

"Yes," Shizuo said, tucking his present under his arm. Tom's words echoed in his mind.

_"The best thing you can do is embrace that feeling. No matter what, you're in control and direct it to whoever you want."_

"I haven't been given such a nice gift for a long time."

Mikado didn't answer right away. He used the time to study Shizuo's face, especially the brown eyes. How much has their relationship changed in these months?

"Shizuo-san, I–"

_Bwhoo!_

Both males turned around, and saw Celty in the air. She skid across the pavement, a few inches away from them.

"Celty!"

"What are you–"

Bushes rustled near them. Soon, a mass of people circled the trio. They were chatting something inaudible, but grew louder within distance. Their words were directed towards Shizuo and Mikado.

_"Heiwajima Shizuo."_

_"He's here."_

_"But that boy's next to him."_

_"Cut him."_

_"He's in our way."_

Shizuo narrowed his eyebrows. Anger boiled at the bottom of his stomach. Those red eyes focused on him was annoying. One of these people must be the arsonist or the Slasher. The one who was trying to take Mikado's life. Apparently, it wasn't one, but many after the boy. No way they were getting their hands on him. Heiwajima Shizuo won't allow it.

"Celty."

The horsewoman acknowledged the man's call. She caught an expensive set of cigarettes. Shizuo nudged (actually pushed) Mikado to Celty, who caught the boy. They both watched the blonde man approach the mass of red-eyed people.

"All right!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Which one of you bastards burned my friend's home down?"

_"I did."_

_"No, I did."_

_"It was me."_

"Shut up!" Shizuo cracked his knuckles. "You know, if the criminal isn't going to reveal himself or herself, then I'll assume you all are the criminal. Prepare to meet my fists of justice!" The man launched himself towards the mass, beating them one by one. Celty and Mikado watched in awe as each fell, one by one, to Shizuo's strength.

Suddenly, an explosion went off in another section of the city. The Celtic fairy and high schooler looked at the direction. Shizuo stopped in his fight momentarily, throwing them off his back. He screamed, "Take Mikado with you, and go investigate it. I have this problem under control."

Celty nodded, snapping her fingers. Black shadow wrapped around Mikado's head, and became a helmet. Both seated themselves on the motorbike, and the Black Rider tossed something to Shizuo. It was a pair of black gloves.

[They can block any blade.] The man smiled, putting them on.

"Thanks."

With that, the two sped off. Mikado took one last look at Shizuo.

_Be safe._

Once they were out of his sight, a huge smile decorated his face.

"Bring it."

* * *

The two arrived at the scene. Mikado couldn't believe what he saw. Three people were present. A teacher from their school. A young woman wearing a different school uniform. She had the red eyes as the Slashers. The last one he wasn't expecting at all. It was his friend. The one who he was in love with for months.

"Sonohara-san…"

She noticed their presence, but remained still.

"Sorry Ryuugamine-kun."

"Grah!" The mysterious Slasher charged for his friend.

"Sonohara-san!"

_Cling!_

Anri held her arm up, blocking the kitchen blade. It wasn't possible. The other girl backed away as his friend pulled something out of her arm. It was a katana. Her eyes opened, and they weren't brown anymore. They were the same as the other girl's. They were same as the other Slashers in Ikebukuro West Park.

Red.

"Why?"

* * *

**Saya**: Wow, my fingers hurt. I came back from camping, and it was freezing. Ah, time well spent with friends/classmates. Yay. See you guys later! Reviews are welcomed as always.


	14. Which Side Do You Belong To?

**Saya**: Guys, before you begin the "Where were you!" or "Why don't you update faster!" I want to explain to you all this: my life is in the drain right now. Too many breakdowns of sadness really broke my confidence in my stories, especially this one. It's related to love and I'm not sure if I can believe in it in real life. Writing is the only source of happiness I have besides my friends and manga. I really love you readers and reviewers. It motivates me ever more. I'm sorry I don't meet my deadlines. I just want my life back to normal. Thank you guys for reading. :') Love you and enjoy.

Doodles: Sorry about not telling you. I didn't want to wake you up for this.

* * *

**_Which Side Do You Belong To?_**

Why is this happening?

Why?

Anri and Mikado couldn't believe what they saw. They hid in a tight space. They listened to the screams and shouts echoed through the wharf.

_"Find them!"_

_"Don't let them get away!"_

_"That way!"_

_"Block the exits!"_

_"What a pain in the ass!"_

Why was Kida with the Yellow Scarves?

* * *

"I'm glad you're all right."

Shizuo was at Shinra's apartment, sitting next to Mikado on the couch. They watched Kasuka's t.v. drama while enjoying burnt popcorn. It was the weekend, with no work needed to be done. A week after the chaos of the Slasher.

"I am too," said Mikado. "Unfortunately, Sonohara-san is at the hospital."

Shizuo thought about it a little, and said, "The girl with the huge chest."

The young boy spat his soda out. He wasn't used to the blond and his words of the female anatomy. However, he was happy that the man remembered his quiet friend.

"I like her."  
"Eh?"

Shizuo looked at him. "At least she's speaks when needed and doesn't harass you like that other _friend_ of yours."

If you squint a little, you'd find some jealousy in Shizuo. Ever since that assets thing, he hated that kid for two reasons. First, he had no decency to himself and his friend. Second, he got to touch the kid's butt. Something that has been haunting him lately. He promised to himself and Tom that perverted touching wouldn't happen. It was getting harder each day.

"Shizuo-san…"

"Hm?"

"How come…you don't date?"

Shizuo narrowed his eyebrows, saying, "Date?"

"Ah." Mikado blushed a little, waving his hand. "Never mind."

"Mikado, you asked," the blond called. _He looks cute._

"I'm just curious." The high schooler twiddled with his thumbs, waiting for a response.

"I'm not sure." The ex-bartender imagined women in his head. They all had black hair, blue eyes, and skinny bodies. They immediately changed to the object of his current affections. He ruffled his hair. Mikado really occupied his mind.

"Aren't there any women your type?"

"It's not that. Women…don't seem to interest me anymore." Shizuo looked at his smaller friend and smiled. "I'm already have someone in mind."

"A guy?" Mikado tilted his head to the side. Why did his chest feel funny? Was it because Shizuo was gay? He put the thought aside and asked, "Is it Tom-san?"

Shizuo choked on his own saliva. Beating his chest, he said, "No! He's a friend! Don't get me wrong. I like him, but not that way."

"You two suit each other though. Sorry." In a way, he felt relief and wondered where that feeling came in. A squeak escaped his mouth when a hand ruffling his hair.

"And quit apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong."

Silence returned between them, with the television distracting them once more…

* * *

"Sonohara-san…"

"Ryuugamine-kun…"

Neither teen didn't know what to say at the moment. Mikado knew that his friend wasn't a murdered. Still, to be kept from a huge secret, it hurt his heart. Putting himself in her shoes, he wouldn't tell anyone either.

"I'm sorry."

"Eh?" He was surprised. The girl, emotionless as ever, bowed at waist-level.

"I didn't want to drag Ryuugamine-kun into this. Your house was burned down because me. I couldn't find them in time."

"Sonohara-san, it wasn't your fault," said Mikado. "I just…need to wrap this whole thing in my head."

"That's fine."

Celty, who watched them the whole time, decided to head out. Her black shadow wrapped around the Niekawa girl. The possessor of Saika tried to apologize to her, since she assumed she was the original Slasher, but Celty wouldn't have any of it. The headless fairy told her to use her power to better the town.

[Mikado-kun, let's go.]

"Okay." He turned to Anri, smiling. "Don't worry, Sonohara-san, I won't tell anyone about your secret."

The girl wondered whether to trust him or not. However, she sensed the sincerity from his words and smiled. "Thank you."

"Just treat those cuts okay? Good night." Mikado went towards Celty. He wore his helmet again, made from Celty's black shadow. The girl watched them ride off in the night. Putting away Saika, she walked towards the hospital as the morning sun rose. Nothing better than rest and a day away from school.

* * *

"Ryuugamine-kun, I need your help."

"Eh?"

It was too late to go out. Normal high schoolers do their homework or relax from school during this time. Two class representatives were about to break the rules.

Anri didn't know who else to ask for help from. The boy was the only one, since he knew her secret and the Slasher's true identity. Asking Celty for help was out of the question. She'd probably tell her not to pry too much in something she didn't know. Plus, having the Dollars leader would be a good thing.

Mikado couldn't turn her down. Something about her voice troubled him. He agreed, and she asked him to change into different clothing. Luckily, Celty nor Shinra weren't there to keep him inside their apartment. Mikado wore a black shirt and dark blue jeans. (Kasuka has been sending a lot of clothing to Shinra and Celty's apartment.)

The teens headed out, as Sonohara filled him on the problem.

"Kida-kun has been acting weirdly lately. It must be related to the Slasher incident and the Yellow Scarves."

"Yeah, I noticed. I'm worried." The Dollars noticed that her brown eyes changed to red. He realized that they were Saika's eyes.

_Anyone,_ she called. _Does anyone know about the Yellow Scarves?_

Later on, the pair found three Yellow Scarves with glowing, red eyes. They couldn't swallow the information they were told.

"Our boss is Kida Masaomi."

Anri and Mikado's eyes widened.

"I've seen him with you, Mother," said the first Yellow Scarves member. The second one told them that Kida was going to take revenge for what happened to Anri. No more violence should happen because she was fine. She was the reason Kida acted strangely.

"Where is Kida-kun?"

"He's attending a meeting today."

"Please," she said, looking at her 'children,' "take us there."

* * *

"I did it!"

Shizuo held his arms in the air as any victorious wrestler would do. He accomplished the impossible. He defeated the Slashers without a single injury. Not to mention the creepy red eyes disappearing at the last second. Good thing too. Otherwise, he'd probably knock the life out of that girl.

The second he put his arms down, he went for his cellphone and texted Celty. He had to find out if she and Mikado were safe. He knew that the Celtic fairy was capable of protecting him and herself, but it wouldn't hurt to call. A text from her came in, saying that the boy was fine and resting at her place.

The blond smiled, but lost it when a dreaded thought hit him. He screwed up big time. His head frantically turned to the sides, looking for it. Shizuo couldn't believe himself. What kind of lovesick adult was he?

Where was Mikado's gift?

"Dammit, dammit, dammit! Argh!" The gartender continued to chant the word, scaring the Slasher victims in the vicinity. Most of them made a smart decision and backed away. A few people ran in terror of Shizuo going into his rage mode.

"What the hell!"

* * *

"Eh? Shizuo-san and Celty-san rescued you the other day?"

Anri gave her friend a small smile. It was refreshing to have a hospital visitor. Despite her outwardly appearance, her body needed rest. Using Saika didn't tire her out. It was letting Saika take over for a second. That should only happen in desperate situations as a last resort. No normal person would be sane after that.

"Yes," she answered. "One of the Slashers followed me home."

"That's not good. But you're fine now."

His friend nodded.

"I'm sorry about your apartment again."

"Sonohara-san, that wasn't your fault." The boy reassured her. "It was the other girl's fault. I think."

Mikado still couldn't wrap his mind around the Saika ordeal. Not to mention it was a huge secret she wanted to keep from him and Masaomi. Speaking of him, Anri asked why their third friend wasn't with them.

"He said he had some things he needed to do."

"Kida-kun visited me earlier though."

"Re-really?"

"Yes, but he said that he might come back later today. Guess that won't happen."

"Masaomi needs to work on his promises."

Anri smiled at the comment. A nurse came in and told them visiting hours were over. Mikado readjusted his bag and headed for the door.

"Feel better."

"Will do, Ryuugamine-kun." The bedridden girl smiled and waved at him. Once he left the room, her smile slowly disappeared. It was one thing to hurt a stranger, but hurting her friend was a different matter. She could not forgive Niekawa for her actions. Her underlings performed arson on her classmate's apartment.

The girl wondered when she started using the word friend. It was pleasant, and she knew it wasn't love. Well, she couldn't tell what her relationships are anymore. There was also a matter that needed some investigating.

"Kida-kun. What's wrong with you?"

* * *

Nothing ever goes exactly to plan. Unless you factor in every unpredictable move, it was impossible to execute it flawlessly. Mikado and Anri thought this at the same time. The rain poured down like there was no tomorrow. They ran through it, avoiding the crates and going through narrow spaces. Both panted with each step. It was worse for the raven-haired teen, since he hated exercising.

The Saika host found a place, and they hid. Panic seized their entire beings. Would they caught? What would happen to them? What will their friend do to them?

Mikado noticed Anri's eyes becoming glassy. It wasn't good. She was ready to cry. She wanted to go back to her normal life, not this. Braving up, he hugged her tightly and hoped for the best outcome in this predicament.

"I'll go."

They whipped their heads up and their blood froze. If Kida were to discover them, all hell will break loose!

Anri shut her eyes, praying someone will rescue them.

_Bwhoo!_

Kida left the empty space to see the Black Rider. With his friends, Anri's cellphone rang. Celty texted her, asking where they were. It was a miracle. She typed as fast she could, and Mikado made sure not one soul noticed the glowing screen. Immediately, the headless fairy appeared before their eyes.

[You can tell me what's going on later.] She told them. [We're getting out of here. Get on.] The teens climbed the crates and hopped onto the motorbike. Black shadow covered their faces, creating helmets. Anri never experienced it before, and it was weird. Celty drove back down, in the middle of Yellow Scarves.

_Celty-san, what are you doing?_ Mikado thought in his head. He noticed Kida walking towards them and prayed he didn't noticed Anri or him. Celty noticed this, and her motorbike transformed into her former steed. Horada threw a steel pipe at them.

_Slash!_

Anri revealed her red eyes and katana. Hopefully, this wouldn't make the Yellow Scarves pursue them or their identities.

How wrong they were the next day.

* * *

"How conflicting."

Kida was in his room, laying on his bed. He avoided Mikado and Anri lately, hoping that didn't hurt their feelings. Who was he kidding. Those two were worry-warts, and he was cause of their worries and grief. He didn't mean it.

If only Yellow Scarves never existed in the first place…

His subordinates weren't acting loyal to him either. He couldn't juggle this many problems. He had to kick someone in the face because they put a Dollars member in the hospital. All for a petty reason. While Mikado called him millions of times during then.

He hated it. Lying to his best friend. They grew apart too much, and it was a sad fact of life.

"Leader of Dollars, I'll find out who you are."

Soon, one of his followers confessed about the break-in. Two people, but he only remembered one. A skinny boy with spiky, black hair. It didn't interest Kida at all, until one detail was mentioned.

"That kid…had blue eyes!"

_No…_

Masaomi widened his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Hell, he wouldn't believe it. But a loyal subordinate admitted the identity. This was after being told from Izaya that Mikado was also the leader of Dollars. What was he supposed to believe now? Should he hunt down his best friend and sever that long friendship?

"Dammit, Mikado!"

* * *

Mikado sneezed at his name being mentioned.

"You okay kid?" asked Tom.

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his nose. His eyes were tired of seeing yellow. Even though it was the color of Shizuo and Kida's hair, it was hard to see it on gangsters. After getting Anri back home, he received much scolding from Celty and Shinra. Losing sleep over this didn't help him in the least.

"So many Yellow Scarves." Tom leaned back into the bench. Scratching his head, he said, "Shizuo's been angrier than usual, due to their stupidity." No reply from his smaller friend. It was obvious that something big was bothering him. Ever since the arsonist was caught, the blond's escorting services were no longer required. Those two weren't spending as much time as Tom wanted.

"I think…" Mikado stood up, rubbing his eyes. "I'll be heading home. I'm not feeling well, Tom-san."

"Eh?"

The black-skinned man begged in his mind that the boy wouldn't go. His presence brought Shizuo's happiness up. He mentally cried that the high schooler insisted that he go home. His head was pounding, almost on the verge of breaking down. In public no less.

The war between the Dollars and Yellow Scarves. His two best friends being Saika and the leader of Yellow Scarves. His lack of time spent with Shizuo. Being the Dollars leader in general. What did he do to deserve this?

The Raira student was gone by the time Shizuo returned with drinks.

"Where's Mikado?"

"He went home, saying that he wasn't feeling too well."

The blond let out a scoff.

"What is it?"

"I needed to tell him something." Brown eyes glanced around the scene. More Yellow Scarves appeared in sight. It irked him.

"I'm worried," said Tom, bringing the gartender out of his thoughts. "Maybe we should have gone with the kid. He might get beaten up."

"We can catch–"

_Rzzt._

Annoyed, Shizuo took his cell out. His eyes widened at the new message.

"Shit!"

Tom flinched and asked what the text said.

"Mikado! He's being held by stupid Yellow Scarves!"

* * *

"Hm?" Someone picked up a box. The man couldn't comprehend why anyone would want this. It was a good brand name too.

"What the hell!"

Black eyes shot up and hid behind a nearby tree. He saw the ex-bartender in frustration.

"How odd. Did Shizu-chan notice me already?"

It wasn't the case. Izaya continued to watch the blond. It was fascinating to see his arch-enemy be in agony. He wished he was the source of Shizuo's anger. It'd make him ten, no, a thousand times happier.

"Where is that f**king box!"

The Eskimo-lookalike widened his eyes. Dark eyes looked down at what he held in his hands. A box of expensive cigarettes. A frown formed on his face. So, these cigarettes weren't meant for Shizu-chan. He came to one conclusion. That Raira boy must have bought them for the stupid blond. It was obvious, since he noticed (a.k.a spied) on the duo. His blood boiled from imagining them together.

"Mikado-kun doesn't need Shizu-chan," he hissed, gripping the box tighter. "I am what he needs. I was the first to interact with the Dollars leader." Soon, the wheels in his mind turn and a plan began to hatch out of its shell. He smirked.

A smirking Izaya foretold nothing but trouble.

"Poor Shizu-chan. Guess these are mine then." Humming an anime tune, the informant skipped on merry way home.

* * *

"Good." Izaya held binoculars to his eyes with one hand. In the other hand, he called Namie to move several chess pieces. His plan started off in the right direction. The chess king was about to be taken into his custody soon.

* * *

**Saya**: Oh my goodness! I'm getting so close to writing one of my favorite parts! Can't wait for you guys to read it! And really, thanks again for your support. I love you all.


	15. Revelations and Resolutions

**Saya**: Merry (almost) Christmas guys! Guess what I'm gonna give you this year? Two chapters! This one and a Christmas special! Yay! Thank you so much for the support these two years! Once more, thank you doodle808 for being the best beta-reader ever! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this series. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! (Yay, I finally got to use that phrase.)

* * *

**_Revelations and Resolutions Go Hand-in-Hand With Love and Peace!_**

"Shi-Shizuo-san!"

The blond man took a deep breath. In an instant, he turned around and put on a smile straight out of a horror movie. The Yellow Scarves might as well pee their pants. Running sounded like a good idea. Unfortunately, the gartender charged towards them. They wouldn't be able to move for a long time.

* * *

_Help the blue-eyed Raira student!_

_It's an order from the Dollars leader!_

_Why protect him?_

_He's being chased by Yellow Scarves!_

_Let's show them not to mess with us!_

Mikado wondered if any Dollars member will return his distress call. It was kinda sad that the Dollars leader was captured by a color gang. He didn't have a fighting bone in him. The Yellow Scarves who were escorting him had huge muscles on them. A huge disadvantage.

The young man backed up into a pole. A guy with a bad haircut asked if he was with the Dollars gang. Although, he also said that Mikado was with the Black Rider the other night. The Dollars leader needed a distraction–

"Officer! Over here!"

The Yellow Scarves and Mikado looked up, seeing a blonde woman pointing at them.

"Quickly! Quickly!"

"Damn!" Horada cursed. With an adrenaline rush, Mikado escaped his captors and left the dark alley. He ran with the color gang members on his tail. PE sounded easy compared to this wild goose chase. Suddenly, the woman, a.k.a. Siri, from earlier stopped him and pointed behind her. He recognized her and didn't make a move. In a rush, she took his wrist and they ran into a building.

When they arrived at a door, the blonde opened it and told him to go through it. She gave him a thumbs-up and closed the door. After a few seconds, he dashed through the hallway.

Meanwhile, the blonde faced away from the Yellow Scarves and sent a message to the Dollars forum.

_I found the boy. I helped him get out the back of the Orb Ikebukuro building. They're still coming after him._

As Mikado kept running, he heard, "Panic! There's your exit!"

The boy passed by someone who he thought was a worker and a Dollars member.

Kazutano waved at him, saying, "Easier said than bun."

With him, a male child texted on a phone as Kazutano looked at the camera screen. "Push de button!"

Once Mikado left the building, he kept running if any Yellow Scarves followed him. A gate closed after him, but Horada leaped under the gate. He continued his pursuit of the boy. A message reached the Dollars forum.

_I got a sax-sucks-security job at the Orb Ikebukuro building, and I'm part of the Dollars, so I g-g-awt him away._

Another message reached the forum.

_Outside the building? That's my fortress, ain't it!_

Mikado looked behind him and saw one Yellow Scarf member on his tail.

"Umph!"

The young man backed up to see a bunny suit. Without warning, the bunny let go of his sign board and performed a princess carry on him. The bunny carried him into a building. Horada followed them inside, cursing out his mouth. While he wasn't looking, tons of boxes piled on him. While workers tried to help the bastard, a Raira student walked away and pulled his cellphone out.

_I'm a Dollars passing by. I helped out a little. I was gonna quit, but…_

_Don't quit!_

_You can't quit!_

_I thought you'd come back._

_Where did the boy go?_

The most random thing he has ever done in his life? Wearing a bunny suit to escape the Yellow Scarves. The police had his cellphone out, making sure no color gang members were out and about. With Horada, he resumed his chase and opened an door, only to find a guy with a tank top and shorts on. The guy smirked.

_The boy has just transformed into a costumed bunny!_

Horada grabbed the collar of the guy's shirt.

"You'd better get going, or you'll lose him."

Throwing him to the ground, the Yellow Scarves member went outside and regrouped with his friends. They decided to get some help from other members, Dollars' same method of communication. They tried to get to the bunny on the bridge, but a speeding van appeared before the bunny. Erika and Walker opened the trunk door and pulled the bunny inside.

"The bunny's captured!" Walker announced delightfully.

Kadota turned his head to the side, asking Togusa to move the van. As the Otaku gang sped off, the Yellow Scarves wondered what that was about. They gasped as Simon appeared in front of them with a cheery smile.

"Fighting is wrong!" He leaned in saying, "You'll be the next sushi dish."

The fujoshi removed the bunny mask, revealing the identity of the boy.

"Mikapuu! You're being chased by the Yellow Scarves!"

The young man avoided her eyes, looking downward. "It's a long story."

"Well, you can explain to us later." Kadota found a safe spot.

Many phone ringers went off throughout the city. The Otaku gang saw regular people and people with yellow articles of clothing answer them. Only one person ignored an important call. Hanging it from his keychain, Kida only stared at it with blank eyes.

Arriving at a safe place, Mikado exited the van. The Otaku gang promised to take care of the bunny outfit and took off. Unfortunately, two Yellow Scarves spotted him. They headed towards his way, but before he moved, a hand seized his and they ran for it.

"Let's go, Mikado-kun!"

"Ori-Orihara-san!"

The informant whisked the boy away to a safer district. It was getting dark, barely enough light to see the boy's blue eyes. Izaya found this opportunity as a blessing from the gods. Mikado thought his luck sucked.

"So–" Izaya let go of Mikado's hand. He smiled, making the boy put on his guard. "How did a normal boy like you get caught up in this chase?"

The young man tried to shake off the other man's hand off, but the informant was stubborn. He didn't get the message. Rather, he ignored it.

"Don't worry Mikado-kun." Orihara smirked and leaned in towards the boy's face. "I'll make sure they won't hurt you."

_Whack!_

The informant fell to the ground. The punch was unexpected, as was the rescuer. It wasn't Shizuo, but a different blond. Mikado gasped at seeing the familiar white hoodie and piercings. Without warning, his rescuer took his hand and ran away from Izaya.

The informant sat upright, rubbing his cheek. A frown appeared on his face.

Meanwhile, Mikado had so many things to say. He wanted to, but kept it shut. They kept running and running through the city. His phone vibrated violently against his pants. Finally, the two best friends entered an alleyway. The young men stopped to catch their breath. Mikado looked at his best friend, saying, "Masaomi…why?"

Bangs hid Kida's eyes while a smile formed on his face.

"'Why?' Is there something wrong with me saving you from the Yellow Scarves?"

"Eh?"

"That's my best friend Mikado-kun!" Kida turned his head to his best friend. His bangs kept hiding his eyes. For some reason, Mikado was thankful for that. "Hey, can I ask you something? What are you doing? When you were sneaking around, what were you looking for?"

His best friend cornered him into a wall. Fearful eyes glanced up.

"Tell me, Mikado." The black-haired teen took a good look at Masaomi's eyes. They burned with hurt and betrayal, as he said, "What are you after?"

Mikado gasped as images of Kida at the Yellow Scarves hideout appeared before his eyes. He stuttered, "I was…You…"

The blue-eyed boy looked down.

"'I…' what? It's my fault? I was an idiot for trying to protect you, my best friend? That's right."

"That's not…Don't say that."

"Does Anri-chan know nothing?"

Mikado flinched at the sound of his friend's name.

"What were you going to do with her?"

"I…"

Anri stared down at the bunny mask, dropped into a garbage dumpster. She ran off, hoping to find Mikado in time.

"You knew how she felt!"

"Why don't you tell her–"

"Was it fun? Tricking me…Sucking up to her–"

_Smack!_

Kida stared at his best friend, who just slapped him. While he was at a daze, Mikado ran from him. The blond soon hit his head against the wall.

"What am I saying?"

* * *

Mikado aimlessly walked into a park and leaned against the lamp post. Emotionally numbed, he didn't feel the need to run away from the Yellow Scarves. They asked if he was a Dollars member.

"No."

"The hell you aren't," Horada spat out. "If you aren't, what are you?"

His blue eyes became cold and lifeless, as they remained staring down. "Do you want to find out?"

"Oh, I know! You're a hero! You tried to trick our guys into 'protecting the peace.' Wish I could've shown you what happened to them!"

Mikado turned and looked the laughing Yellow Scarves.

"We beat the crap out of them."

Mikado couldn't react properly. People were hurt because of him. Someone who wasn't worth the trouble.

Horada approached and looked eye-to-eye with him. "So yeah, if you're not the only one who's not hurt…"

His eyes looked down. He couldn't help but feel a strong desire inside him. It showed through his sudden nosebleed.

A cellphone went off. A foot slammed into the tiled ground.

"Damn this beeping…"

The two turned around to see an angry blond man waving his cellphone back and forth. Horada lost color on his face.

"It just won't stop fucking beeping! I can't read that many words! Boys? Bunnies? The hell you want me to do? I just need to find Mikado right now! Damn it all…" A realization dawned on the ex-bartender. He turned his head to the side, spotting Mikado and Horada with a nosebleed. The Yellow Scarves member tried to sniff it in and hide it, but it didn't work. Brown eyes narrowed dangerously.

No one was supposed to look at Mikado like that! Not on his watch! He marched towards them and stood between them.

"Shi-Shizuo-san!"

* * *

Celty parked her bike at the park, taking her PDA out. She sent a message to the Dollars message board.

_I found the boy. He's fine. That's about it._

The headless Celtic looked up to see Horada flying up in the air, screaming at the top of his lungs. Anri stopped running, reading the message. The Otaku gang arrived on scene. Erika smiled mischievously and typed on her phone.

_Because the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro is here!_

Shizuo threw the Yellow Scarves away from his crush. He never felt this angry before. The kid didn't do anything to the gang. He stared at the remaining and unharmed members with a harsh expression. Cue the color gang running away in fear. The anger inside of him instantly washed away as he turned around.

"You okay?"

Mikado only nodded. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and it belonged to Celty. Shizuo looked at his best friend.

"Hey, I'm turning my phone off. Take care of him, all right?" The blond didn't stick around and left the two. He wanted to stay, but something was off with the boy. Maybe a little time with Celty will lighten his mood.

"Celty-san…" Mikado looked up at his sister figure, then down with sad eyes. The Celtic fairy took this as a bad sign. She used her black shadow to create his helmet once more and gave him a strong hug. The young man didn't have any more energy to return it.

* * *

_Mission success!_

_Go Dollars!_

_We did it! We did it!_

_That's the Dollars for you!_

_If we all join together, there's nothing to fear!_

* * *

Mikado thanked all of the Dollars on the forum before riding with Celty. As the duo took off, rain began to pour on the city. An informant walked out of an alleyway, watching them go. He frowned and bit his thumb.

"Damn Kida and Shizu-chan. They arrived at the wrong time. Can't believe the game is over," Izaya said, ending with a sigh. Why wouldn't Lady Fate allow him the boy? Can't anyone see that he is the most suited partner for Mikado?

"I guess I have to use some–" Izaya cracked a smile, pulling something from his jacket. "Persuasion skills." A light refraction bounced off his face. In his eyes, a silver gun eerily glowed in the streetlights.

* * *

"How did you lose it?"

[In the middle of the chaos.]

Celty typed out a small apology. Shizuo wanted to vent his anger out, but she was his best friend. No one would yell at their best friend over a small mistake. Losing a present from Mikado was a huge disappointment. What would happen if the kid found out?

"That fact he's fine is good enough for me…"

[You're lying. I know you're upset.]

Shizuo sighed. "Celty, I know you wouldn't do it on purpose. It's been a long day. Let's call it a night."

[Good night Shizuo.]

* * *

_Bang!_

Tom, Shizuo, and Mikado stopped walking when they heard the noise. Obviously, it was a gunshot. Who or what the target was a mystery. Checking their surroundings, they turned around and saw Yellow Scarves in vicinity. The tall blond narrowed his eyebrows, showing his irritation, and the gangsters fled.

"This was the order of Kida Masaomi!"

Mikado flinched at the name, but hid it very well. Why did his best friend associated himself with that gang?

"Tch. Idiots." Shizuo wanted to go home and sleep. He didn't have a wink of sleep last night. His body was about to shut down any minute. A perfect example of not taking care of your body properly.

Nervousness gathered at the pit of Mikado's stomach. Tom and Shizuo were fine, but he wasn't accustomed to gun sounds as long as them. It wasn't until he heard a large thud next to him. He looked down and gasped. Tom followed the boy's actions, dropping the umbrella.

"Ah, I'm bleeding."

"Shi-Shizuo-san!" Mikado knelt down. Wet clothes and ruined groceries didn't matter the moment he saw the blood. He panicked while watching the gartender's eyes closing. He cried out the man's name. Tom pulled out his phone.

"Call…that stupid doctor."

"R-Right." His coworker went to call Shinra.

Shizuo, as he was losing consciousness, felt something warm on his chest. Touch was the only active sense. Slowly moving his hand, he felt Mikado's hair. Everything was blurry, but he knew it was Mikado. The kid was probably worried as hell and imagined Shizuo on the verge of dying. That won't happen.

The only thing that made great Heiwajima Shizuo feel any ache is love.

* * *

"Shizuo-kun is going to be fine! I promise!"

Mikado and Tom sat in the living room, hearing the news from the quacky doctor. Relief filled them both on the inside. Takeout dinner soon arrived at the apartment, and three people ate their ordered meals. Only one dinner remained untouched.

[Mikado-kun.] Celty shoved the PDA screen in the kid's face. [You need to eat. Moping won't do any good for you. Nor will it speed Shizuo's recovery.] The teen didn't respond and excused himself from the table. The adults grimaced and entered a private conversation when the young boy left their sight.

"He looks downer than when he lost his apartment."

[That's because he never experienced this before. Living in the city with gangsters, this was bound to happen.]

Tom closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. "Still, Mikado-kun's a kid. The timid kind of guy who opposes violence. It's not in his nature."

An image of Shizuo smiling with Mikado flashed in his mind. The young boy accepted his kouhai. They both didn't like violence and gave each other comfort. It made him smile. He looked at Celty and Shinra.

"That's why…he's the best one for Shizuo-kun."

* * *

Mikado, quiet as a mouse, entered the patient's room. It was weird seeing Shizuo sleeping. The blond man looked comfortable and…weak. It did not suit the man. Strong and lively were the right words to describe Shizuo. At least, according to Mikado.

"Shizuo-san, you gave me quite a scare. I didn't know you didn't feel any pain until Shinra-san informed me. Still…"

Mikado paused to wipe some baby tears away. He put on his best smile, as if Shizuo was actually awake and listening to him.

"I wouldn't know what to do if you died. I know you won't, but the possibility always exists. Today made me realize something. When you're gone, that's it. I won't be able to say the one thing that matters to me and maybe to you…"

Mikado stood up and opened the door. Closing the door, the young man leaned against the door. He admitted it. Those foreign feelings deep in his heart. The grief for his puppy love of Sonohara Anri blinded him. But it was there all along. Growing every day as he lived his life with the gartender. It felt wonderful to feel it again, but on a much stronger level.

_I like you, Heiwajima Shizuo._

* * *

When Shizuo woke up, Mikado couldn't have been happier. Then–

"I'm gonna kill Kida Masaomi."

It scared the young man. He stood outside the patient's room. Two precious people were going to hurt each other. It wasn't acceptable. Motivation grew within him. He threw on his iconic green-and-white jacket, put on his shoes, and left the apartment. Mentally apologizing to Celty and Shinra, he ran with a destination in mind. A dangerous one.

The Yellow Scarves hideout.

Anri was aware of his situation through texts and bumped into him on way. She told him that some of Saika's children were preventing the Yellow Scarves to kill his best friend. They needed to hurry. Suddenly, something stood in their way.

"Celty-san–"

[Hop on. We're going to save your friend.]

* * *

Masaomi found himself surrounded by his former gang members. It was no loss to him. They weren't friends. Actually, it was a surprise to him that they cleared the way for him. At the end of it was the one at fault. Horada.

"What's going on? I don't see any familiar faces here."

Kida turned his head, looking around the warehouse. "Can't get 'em on their cells, either. Don't tell me…"

"Well, all those I thought wouldn't want me at the top…" Horada held his hands up in the air, using fake innocence. "They're all recovering from a surprise hit by some weirdos last night. It's gotta be the Dollars, right guys?"

Laughter echoed in the air. Kida narrowed his eyes.

"You bastard!"

"You're an idiot, coming here, like a moth to the flame. Maybe I'll do it like Izumi-san, break your leg and be like, 'Quiz time!'"

Kida lowered his head, making his bangs hide his eyes. He muttered quietly, "What did you say?"

"Huh?"

"Did you say Izumi?"

"And yeah, the Yellow Scarves have done too many bad things. I think it's time to change the name and color. A lighter color, just like your pale face."

"You–" Kida's blood boiled. He assumed this was going to happen, but he was ready for this. To pay for his sins.

"They're Blue Squares, the guys you hate!" Horada announced with pride. "And we're not just a bunch of losers, keeping a dead group alive. We've taken over Yellow Scarves. The minute we took off the blue cloth and asked to join, you let us in readily!" He crackled into the night, along with his fellow members.

"So, are you ready to beg?"

The blond teen gave an unexpected answer. With a small smile too!

"Nah, I actually feel better." Kida took a step forward, as the revealed Blue Square members took a step back. "Now that I'm fired from the Yellow Scarves, I'm just a high schooler who likes to hit on girls."

A gang member closed the only exit behind him. Only a smirk appeared on his face.

"Just a loser, who couldn't save the girl he loved." He walked forward, saying, "Like an idiot, I thought I could turn away from my past and be a normal student. That's why I came here. I'm just Kida Masaomi."

Horada inched back a little as the former leader approached him.

"That's why I came here! At some point, the past following me moved ahead. So now, it's my turn to chase the past. I need to catch up to it."

Horada frantically looked around and snatched a crowbar from someone's hands. He threw a direct hit on Kida's face. Blood ran down his face. Fear increased when he saw Kida not flinching from the attack. The kid went to pick up the weapon and walked towards him.

"I was ready to kill, but–" Kida looked straight at Horada, with one white eye and one red eye. His vision was a little bloody, but it didn't matter. His flawless skin wasn't going to last long. "That won't bring my new friends any happiness. So, I decided to beat you and my past to a pulp!"

"Get this moron!" Horada ordered, as the gang members threw themselves at the teen. However, Kida blocked and counterattacked those who tried. Not to mention he was outnumbered.

_Saki, I wish you could see me. See how I've moved on…_

Horada, scared out of his wits, pulled out a gun and aimed at Kida. The teen stopped, but showed no fear. Suddenly, a Blue Square struck him on the head. He fell to the floor, as the bastard traitor walked towards him.

With quick reflexes, Kida remained on his feet, but collapsed onto his knees. The blow to his head was too much. He felt nauseous.

"That's it! You're so dead!" Horada aimed at Kida and–

_Smack!_

The gun dropped to the ground. Horada looked to his fellow Blue Square, who knocked the gun out of his hands with a pipe.

"What the hell was that for!"

"Mother would be sad if you killed him. So," the man stated, his eyes glowing red, "I acted on my own. Mother's almost here."

_Slash!_

The heavy, metal door fell into pieces. As the dust cleared, a teenaged girl and boy stood at the entrance. The girl's eyes glowed a dangerous red. The blue in the boy's eyes reflected an eerie azul color. He held his cellphone tightly.

"Mikado, Anri…why?"

_Bwhoo!_

The Black Rider appeared behind them, ready to back them up.

"Take them down!" Horada screamed, giving them a thumbs-down. As the Blue Square members advanced towards them, a voice shouted–

"Now! Betray him!"

One-by-one, gang members turned against each other. Complete chaos took over the warehouse. Horada had no idea what was happening. In the midst of the confusion, Mikado looked at the corner and smiled. Kadota, wearing a yellow bandana, tossed and fended Blue Square members off. With a clear pathway, he marched towards Horada.

When the bandana came off, Horada stuttered. The man merely smiled.

"Kadota-san…" Kida stood up again.

"Ah, Togusa-san reminded that this Horada managed to avoid getting charged when Izumi was arrested. And I heard you were in trouble on the Dollars forums, so I picked thirty or so of my friends to help you out. Yumasaki and Karisawa would have stood out too much, so I left them behind."

Behind the warehouse, two otakus sulked in the van.

"Aren't we gonna get to do anything?" Walker asked, looking at the floor.

Erika had her hands behind her head. "Sometimes, standing out too much is bad."

Soon, Kida weeded the truth out of Horada. That he was the one responsible for Saki's trip to the hospital. Luckily, he punched the lights out of the bad guy.

"I was going to bash your head open, but–" Kida turned around and looked at his two best friends. He smiled. "I changed…" Tiredness invaded his body, as he fell forward. Mikado caught him before his best friend hit the ground. His friends called his name, and the blond teen took a good look at them.

Mikado looked at him with a soft expression.

"We knew about you, but I didn't want to say anything…"

"Ryuugamine-kun, I…"

"You don't have to say a thing." The raven-haired boy looked at Kida. "I just didn't want this to happen to you."

"I felt like you were drifting away from me, so I got scared."

"But," Mikado said, "you made it back to us! Please don't leave us!" He felt a hand on his own and saw Kida move his hand onto Anri's.

"I won't. I promise," the blond teen said. His eyes became watery. "When you take me to a hospital, take me to Raira General Hospital. There's a girl waiting for me. Don't worry, I don't plan on running away anymore…" Soon, Kida passed out. Mikado looked at Kadota and made a grateful face.

"Thank you again."

"My pleasure," the man with the cool hat replied. "This is our job, leader. You can always rely on us." Nobody in the gang fight heard the "leader" part, so Mikado's secret was safe and sound. Before he could chase after Horada, Celty beat him to it. The Dollars member sighed in defeat and called Togusa. The man with the vest came up to his friend.

"I have some cleaning up to do. Take care of Kida!"

Mikado and Anri smiled, nodding at the same time. Dota-chin went off to battle.

* * *

Horada and his buddies were in a car, speeding away from the Black Rider. She was catching up to them, until Horada floored it. Before she could speed up, Celty sensed something ahead. She didn't need to chase them anymore and stopped her motorbike.

Looking in his rear view mirror, Horada felt a triumphant victory in his hands.

"Uh, boss…"

"What?"

All three looked ahead and gasped.

"I-I-It's him!"

Shizuo stood up ahead of their path, looking roguish and leaning against a freeway sign; bandages covered his legs and abdomen. No one questioned why the bandages were on the outside. It just looked cooler. Like a batter, he swung his weapon and sliced the top of car off. As if he was in a javelin throwing contest, he ran and threw the freeway sign. It hit the car. Celty shook her head. That was the gartender for you. Eventually, the cops captured and apprehended Horada and his buddies.

The long night came to a chaotic end.

* * *

"Saki…"

"Masaomi, thank you for coming back," said person. "You truly are an idiot. And, for the first time in my life, I disobeyed Izaya-san."

The two were in Kida's room. Saki stood in his room, while the blond teen laid in bed. The others were outside, hoping the best will happen between the two hospital patients. Kadota had to pry Erika and Walker away from eavesdropping.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you properly."

"It's okay, Masaomi. I forgive you. Let's fix ourselves then," she said and hugged Kida. "Together."

"Sure."

The day Kida was released from the hospital, he and Saki returned to Raira Academy. With a new addition to the group, Kida's girlfriend wasn't unwelcomed at all. Mikado and Anri enjoyed the new and refreshing presence.

Peace returned Ikebukuro at last…

* * *

**Saya**: There's so many reasons why this chapter is almost identical to the finale. Mostly because I want to wrap up Kida's arc and such. Plus, I don't want to lose such a great character who runs away with his girlfriend. Which is why I had him stay with Mikado and Anri. The three amigos shall live! XD

Please review? Thank you! Another chapter will be coming up soon! Look forward to it!


	16. Your Feelings and My Feelings In Sync

**Saya: **Guys, get your tissues ready! FLUFFINESS RETURNS! :D Let's get on to the good stuff! Hooray! Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the series _Durarara!_

* * *

**_Your Feelings and My Feelings Are Finally In Sync_**

The Christmas season finally reached Ikebukuro. Colorful lights wrapped around the street lights and traffic lights. Wreaths appeared on most doorways and signs. Glowing candy canes lined up on the sidewalks. Even at the park, a Christmas tree stood and decorated from the tip of its branch to the bottom stump.

Many crazed shoppers appeared this time, with all the special sales going on. A group of four were in such a predicament. Two of them enjoyed this trip while the other two loathed this idea from the start.

"This is a good bargain, right?" Saki asked Anri, who smiled and nodded. Kida and Mikado waited outside of store, like most of the guys would during this special season. The blond teen played with the white, fluffy ball at the end of his Santa hat.

"Why did we ever agree to this madness?" Kida shouted to the world a.k.a. the mall. Mikado chuckled in response.

"Well, it's for our karaoke party. We're in charge of hats," his best friend said. "I've been looking forward to it since–"

"Last week," Kida finished. "I know Mikado-kun! I'm still weary, since it was planned by Erika-san and Walker-san. How did you get dragged into this?"

Mikado tilted his head to the side.

"Well…"

* * *

Shizuo, whose injuries closed up during the last week of November, walked with Tom and Mikado around town. Now that Yellow Scarves were off the streets, Shizuo's temper didn't hit rage mode. It was good to be back at work. There was only one problem…

Shizuo didn't know what to get for his coworkers.

As his thoughts drowned him, he didn't notice the person in front of him.

"Merry Christmas, Shizu-Shizu!"

Slightly annoyed, he looked down and saw Erika and Walker. They both wore Santa hats with matching long, red scarves. Kadota and Togusa were nearby, with the former wearing a red-and-green elf hat.

"We have an invitation for all of you!" Erika announced as Walker passed them out. Mikado was the first one to open his envelope. It was a simple paper with a microphone and musical notes on the footer note.

"Karaoke?" Mikado said. Suddenly, the two otakus attacked him with big hugs.

"That's right Mikapuu!"

"To celebrate the joyful seasons!"

"We must celebrate with our friends!" Erika's eyes sparkled.

"And what better way than to sing with them!" Walker pointed toward the sky while holding an invisible microphone. Shizuo and Tom were surprised to find themselves invited, not that they weren't thankful. Erika gave him another one, in case Kasuka wanted to come as well. Shizuo saw no ill intent and accepted the second invitation.

"We hope to see you there!"

* * *

"Eh!"

Mikado flinched at his best friend's sudden interest. "Wh-What?"

"There's a possible chance Hanejima Yuhei may show up?" Kida whispered loudly. He had to make sure no one listened to them. "Oh, maybe I can ask for his autograph and give it to Saki-chan as her Christmas present!"

"What's this I hear about present?"

The guys looked up and saw the girls were done with their shopping. The two boy smiled sheepishly, and Mikado's phone went off. The boy took it out and answered who was calling. His face lit up.

"Shizuo-san!"

_"Yo, Mikado-kun. You busy?"_

"Ah, I'm with my friends right now."

Shizuo thought it was perfect timing. He spoke to his coworker, asking to talk to his friends. He was at the mall, on the opposite side of where the four were. He was doing his holiday shopping, and the last one he needed to buy was Mikado's present.

_"Can I ask you something?"_

"What is it, Heiwajima-san?" After the misunderstand was cleared up, Kida and Shizuo reached a middle ground. It was the sake for Mikado, who love them both. (**A/N:** In different ways. ;D ) Maybe the joyful mood will brighten them up.

_"I want to buy Mikado a Christmas present."_

Kida waited a few seconds before looking at his best friend. The black-haired boy was at an electronics store, then quickly went to a manga store. A big, wide smile appeared on the blond teen's face. The gartender was a softie at heart. How adorable.

"Lately–" Kida whispered into the cellphone what Mikado wanted for Christmas. Shizuo made note of this and thanked the kid. When they were done, the ex-bartender sped off as Kida returned the cell to its original owner.

"What did Shizuo need?" asked Mikado. Masaomi held up a librarian sign.

"It's a secret!"

* * *

"Nii-san, what is this?"

"An invitation," Shizuo said to the cellphone. He had no way of contacting his younger brother physically. Mail was the only way, and apparently, it was delivered. Kasuka blankly looked at it, reading its content.

"Ah, it's Erika-san and Walker-san."

"You know them!"

Kasuka nodded, saying that they accidently met when he was visiting Mikado. Shizuo was wondering how those otakus knew his brother.

"Is otouto going to be there?"

"You mean Mikado?"

Kasuka hummed into the phone, which meant a yes. "I have his Christmas present ready. By the way, when do you plan to make him yours?"

Shizuo choked on his own saliva. To get rid of the scratchy feeling, he poured himself a glass of milk. While drinking, his eyes glanced to the coffee table. His present for Mikado was in a blue gift bag with snowflakes decorated on it. A shiny, dark blue ribbon wrapped the thin, white handles together.

Finished with the milk, Shizuo put his glass down and picked up his phone.

"Kasuka, he's underage for crying out loud!"

"I know that. I meant when are you going to tell him you like him, not take his innocence."

A large arrow, labeled "Pervert," hit Shizuo in the head. His younger brother was truly evil. Then again, he needed to get his head out of the gutter. It wasn't Valentine's Day yet. Neither was it White Day.

"Anyway," Kasuka spoke. "I'm sure Mikado would like to see a man whose fashionable–"

_Whack!_

"Intelligent–"

_Smack!_

"Probably mature too."

Multiple arrows hit his back. If they were real, Shizuo would've been on the ground and bled to death. He started growl into the phone. Kasuka put his down for a moment to make some hot chocolate.

"I'm so sorry that I'm not any of those things!"

"Do you want to?"

A silence lingered between the two brothers. A few minutes later–

"Yes, please."

"You won't regret it."

* * *

Mikado groaned, catching Celty's attention when she passed by his room. Even though she couldn't see, she knew her younger brother (yes, he became a younger brother figure in her life) was in distress. Entering his room, she typed out, [Anything wrong with you?]

The young man looked up and sheepishly smiled.

"Celty-san, I kinda need help."

[With what?]

"What am I going to wear?"

Well, this was first. A guy not knowing what to wear. Shinra wasn't that type of guy. All of his outfits already matching. Yeah, she had a weirdo for a boyfriend, but he was her boyfriend. It was a cute trait. Back on the subject…

[Why do you want to pick out clothes?]

A red blush decorated his cheeks. Mikado's index fingers touched each other, twirling around and such. Meanwhile, Celty observed the room. On the young boy's table, a red-wrapped box laid on it. A burgundy bow was on top of it.

[Is the present for Anri?]

"It's for someone else…I moved on."

A silent moment passed between them. If Celty had her head, she'd smile and go "Aw!" Instead, her black shadow made a heart. She gave him the strongest hug she could muster. The young boy was speechless, but returned the hug merrily. They separated, and the Celtic woman put one of her hands on his shoulders.

[I'm willing to help. We'll go shopping.]

Mikado paled. "Sh-Shopping?"

[What's wrong?]

"I just don't like shopping."

[Don't worry.] Celty reaffirmed the boy. [This type of shopping won't bore you.]

* * *

The day of Christmas's Eve arrived, as the nighttime took over Ikebukuro. The colorful lights blinked on and off, sometimes in rhythm. Friends, families, and couples occupied the sidewalks as several streets had no cars passing through.

"I think we're the first ones to arrive, Tom-Tom!" Erika declared proudly. The dark-skinned man chuckled. He, Erika, Kadota, Walker, and Togusa stood outside of the karaoke place, wearing festive clothing.

Tom wore a white shirt with a red vest, dark brown pants, and black shoes. He held a gray jacket. Erika had a red dress, with a black layered underneath, as three, white balls going down in the middle. She wore a red version of her hat. Walker wore a dark green sweater and burgundy pants. Kadota and Togusa's outfits didn't change much, minus the Santa hats.

"We made it!"

The five saw Kida, Saki, and Anri running towards them. Kida wore a yellow-and-black scarf, a dark turquoise jacket over his gray vest and white shirt, black pants, and brown boots. Anri wore a red scarf, white earmuffs, a pink jacket, a dark purple shirt, white skirt, black leggings and ugg boots. Saki wore a light pink blouse with a white shirt underneath, navy blue jeans, and Converse shoes.

The girls caught their breath, while Kida greeted his friends. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Kida-kun!" Erika returned with vigor. The blond teen looked around and tilted his head to the side.

"Where's Mikado?"

"Here!"

Kida turned around and smirked. "No way!"

Shinra, Celty, and Mikado stood together, looking a like a family. Celty wore a red shirt, black slacks, and black shoes. (She kept her helmet on for obvious reasons.) Shinra wore a red shirt with a white tie, black pants and shoes. Behind them, Mikado wore a green shirt with a red tie, a blue sweater-vest over it, black pants, and black shoes. He held his present for Shizuo.

"This is my best friend?" Kida pulled at his collar. "He's way too fashionable!"

"Masaomi!" Mikado puffed his cheeks, gaining the attention of Erika's fingers. It was the help of Celty and Shinra to pick out clothes. His fashion sense was a bit off.

"Unfortunately, Simon won't be joining us tonight. He has to take care of Russia Sushi," Kadota announced. "Maybe we can have dinner over there tomorrow night. What do you guys think of that idea?"

"Good plan!" Kida threw him a thumbs-up.

"So, we're missing the Heiwajima brothers," said Shinra.

"Who's missing?"

Shinra turned around and smiled, then laughed. Shizuo and Kasuka appeared before the group. Mikado blushed at the sight of the blond man. The gartender wore a black shirt with a light purple tie, followed by a white jacket and white pants. A red scarf hung around his neck as his trademark sunglasses appeared on his face. He held his present for Mikado, not that the kid would know. As for his younger brother, Kasuka wore a dark purple vest, black bowtie, white shirt, dark purple pants, a Santa hat, and–

"Pfft! What is that on your face!" Erika went into a fit of laughter. Walker and Kida joined her when they saw Kasuka's glasses with a white mustache attached to it.

"It's my disguise." The three plus Shinra went into another round of laughter. Shizuo did a facepalm, while the others nervously chuckled at the attempt humor. At least no one outside of their group recognized the actor. Although, they wouldn't understand why a star actor would pull such a disguise.

Without further ado, the large group entered the building. A waitress led them to their private room. It was rather large. A plain, brown room with leather couches pushed against the walls. A television with its karaoke machine stood at the end of the room. Stereos hung from the ceiling, as did a disco ball. Shinra glanced around if there were any security cameras, and luckily, not one was found.

"I made sure to find a place for Celty," whispered Erika into the underground doctor's ears. The Celtic fairy thanked the fujoshi.

"Enjoy." The waitress bid the group farewell. The gang took their seats, with Shizuo and Mikado sitting next to each other. They glanced at each other, blushed, and looked the other way. Erika and Celty (who took off her helmet) noticed this together. They devised a plan while everyone was busy ordering food.

"Anyway, let's get this singing started!" Erika switched the karaoke machine on. Kida pulled the microphone as Walker flipped through the book of songs. As everyone waited for the song, Shizuo grabbed his gift and gave it to the kid.

"Mikado, here."

"Eh?" The boy looked down and said, "Ah, thank you." His heart fluttered from not receiving the present, but from receiving it from Shizuo. He put it down next to him and reached for his present to Shizuo.

"This one is for you."

Shizuo smiled, taking his present. He ruffled the kid's hair.

"Hey, Mikado!" Kida appeared before the two. Shizuo snatched his hand away from Mikado's head. The kid looked away from the blond adult.

"Let's go sing!"

"Eh! Ah, but–" Kida took Mikado's hand and dragged him to the mini-stage. They stood in front the television, where the screen had a huge three on it. Kida pressed a button on the microphone, and the number went to two, one…

"Sing!"

Mikado and Kida sang the song Trust Me by Yuya Matsushita. At first, the raven-haired boy was nervous. With a little encouragement from his best friend, he gained the courage. Who knew karaoke was so much fun!

Kida handed the microphone to Kadota. He was pushed onto the mini-stage by Erika and Walker. With little choice, he rapped to this part of the song. Naturally, everyone was in awe, including the stoic Kasuka.

The group cheered and clapped Kida and Mikado's performance, along with Kadota. Before Shizuo could relax in his seat, Erika ungracefully pulled him and towards the machine.

"It's your turn!"

"What?"

Erika snatched the microphone from Kida and shoved into Shizuo's chest. "Three–"

"Hey!"

"Two–"

Shizuo gave up and looked at the screen, feeling nervous.

"One! Play!"

His song was called Complication, sung by ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D. A dark mood in the music began, with drums and guitar coming in. The blond adult tapped his foot to the beat. It was quite catchy. Soon, the lyrics appeared, and he began singing. Mikado was enchanted by his low voice. Maybe the ex-bartender should have a career in the musical department.

When his song was over, he heard many claps in his audience. He smiled sheepishly, then yelled at Kasuka to delete the video recording.

"But it's a precious moment in nii-san's life. It must be recorded." The younger Heiwajima walked up to Shizuo, and whispered, "I'll give you the tape of Mikado in exchange."

The blond man debated in his mind whether or not to take up the offer. In the end, he passed on it.

"Let's take a break and eat!" Erika and Walker picked up the phone, putting in everyone's orders for food and drinks. Shizuo, not feeling hungry, took this moment to take a quick smoke. Before then, he couldn't smoke in the mall with Kasuka. He needed a cigarette once a day, even if it was bad for his health.

Mikado watched the man leave the room. Nobody but him noticed his missing presence. The room was a little colder, despite the heater running.

How did his feelings become this?

* * *

"Celty-san," Mikado called. He and the Celtic fairy were at the mall, looking for their party outfits. His fingers gently brushed through each piece of clothing, judging whether they would look good on him.

[Yes?]

"How long have you known Shizuo-san?"

The headless woman recalled through her memories. Eight years she knew the temperamental man. Not that he was by choice. Everyone was surprised that she didn't consider him romantically. She guessed it was because she had some feelings for Shinra. Not that she would admit it.

"Did Shizuo-san…" Mikado bit his lip.

[What is it?]

Mikado's fingers gripped onto a sleeve of a jacket. He looked at his elder sister figure, and asked, "Did Shizuo-san ever had anyone to love?"

This was the one time Celty couldn't give an answer right away. She thought about it. The closest thing to love was Shizuo's confession to her and his growing like for Mikado. A minute passed, and she said her thoughts.

[It's not my place to tell you these things.] The Black Rider realized something. She connected the pieces. The present on Mikado's table. This sudden question. Shizuo. With her head, she would have smiled. [If you truly want to know, you have to ask him yourself. Don't worry. He won't bite, I promise.]

The young man took it in and nodded. It wasn't enough, trying to find out on his own. The only way to Shizuo's heart, and to understand his own love, was to be direct. There were no shortcuts or easy ways in romance. It wasn't his style, but for this, he was willing to make changes in his life.

"Thank you, Celty-san."

* * *

Determination built inside him. The young man stood up, excusing himself to use the "restroom." His eyes glanced down the halls and saw a No Smoking sign. Deducting the possibilities, Mikado walked towards the staircase. Climbing up, his heart beat faster against his chest. It could burst from his chest while he'll bleed to death. Not a good imagery at the most life-changing moment of his life.

Opening the door, the chilly wind blew against his pale skin. A shiver ran up his spine. Mikado looked around and found the familiar gray smoke. Shizuo sat on the roof's edge, hunching forward. Time for him began to slow down. Swallowing extra saliva, he walked to the blond gartender.

The blond enjoyed the nicotine taste when he heard footsteps. Through his bangs, he saw Mikado approaching him. It was actually a surprise. He thought the kid would want to hang out with his friends, not a guy like him. They were a foot away from each other when the boy stopped walking. A silent message passed between their eyes.

Mikado, making the first move, sat down next to Shizuo.

"You look good in those clothes."

"Ah, thanks. You too."

Shizuo smirked. "Kasuka helped me out though. I don't have an ounce of fashion sense in me."

"Neither do I. Celty picked my outfit for tonight."

The two looked at each other and laughed. Another thing they had in common. Silence returned to them, but it wasn't awkward. It was natural. Shizuo inhaled from his cigarette and blew out the smoke into the air.

"Mikado."

"Yeah?"

"How come you're not partying downstairs?"

The boy looked up at the sky. It was gray, the same color as cigarette's smoke. He replied softly, "I needed some fresh air."

"Huh…"

"Besides," Mikado said, tilting his head down. "I was lonely when you left."

Shizuo turned his head, wondering if he heard right. Mikado came up here because he felt lonely without him? He felt lonely too when he was on the roof before the kid appeared. The blond realized it was little colder than usual. Suddenly, a white dot floated down.

"Ah, it's snowing!" Mikado's mood beamed up. It was the first time to see snow outside of Saitama. He smiled and got up, to feel the icy drops on his tongue. While he distracted himself catching snow, the blond man watched in content. This was the person who took his heart. To him, it was the best decision. He took his cigarette out and put it in a small, paper container. The boy returned to his side, and Shizuo felt the warmth return.

_It's time._

In one bold move, Shizuo, scooching over, gently touched Mikado's hand and wrapped his fingers around it.

_Ah, it's so warm…_

Mikado did not raise his head. Instead, he relished the fuzzy feeling in his chest, caused by Shizuo's hand. It was big and cold, but reassuring. However, he made one adjustment. The boy moved his fingers so his intertwined with Shizuo's.

_Much better…_

The two men watched as the snow fall from the frosty sky. No words were exchanged between them. Only warmth. Mikado enjoyed feeling the man's thumb brush over his slowly and gently. It tickled his skin.

"Mikado…I like you."

The boy didn't replied right after. Shizuo was afraid he confessed too soon. Mikado proved him wrong when he looked at him and smiled..

"Me too. I like you, Shizuo-san." Without warning, Shizuo's hand moved to behind his head and pushed him forward to his broad chest. Arms squeezed around the teen's lithe body, but not too tightly. He felt Shizuo's soft breaths on his neck, as well lips. The boy closed his eyes and returned the hug.

_Vrrt! Vrrt!_

The two separated, as Mikado took his cellphone out and answered it.

_"Where are you man? Your food's gonna disappear!"_

"Ah! Right!" Mikado disconnected the call and looked at Shizuo. He saw a smile on the man's face. They stood up together and held hands. As they walked towards the door, they were completely oblivious to the two women behind the door. Erika peeked through the keyhole and told Celty to run. They were gone and out of sight before the door opened.

"Was that there before?" asked Mikado. Shizuo glanced up and let out a small laugh. Green leaves with white berries hung at the top of the door by a red ribbon. It wasn't his style, but tonight was different.

"We have to follow tradition," the man said.

"Eh?"

One swift move, and Shizuo's lips met Mikado's. This time, both sides have mutual feelings. Invisible sparks flew around them. The blond man retreated his lips quickly. He let out a big laugh when he saw the kid's face flush with red.

"Come on, let's feed that stomach of yours."


	17. Waiting is Better Than Rushing

**Saya**: I know that I've been neglecting this story, but that doesn't mean I don't care about it. It's really hard since my mind is one-track and stuck on the Mawaru Penguindrum rail. Yeah, I'm getting over it. Slowly.

Also, I shall refer Shizuo as the gartender. I believe I mentioned in previous chapters why I call him that. I shall repeat them again: one, he's referred on the internet as the Gartender. Two, it's better than referring him as the blond, fake blond, ex-bartender, and Shizuo. Heiwajima works too but I prefer his first name. :D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Durarara! unless Narita-sensei gives me the rights to it, but that's a 0.0000000000000675% of that happening...

* * *

**_Waiting is Better Than Rushing_**

"Shiuzo?"

Tom kept staring at the fake blond, who looked way too happy. In fact, he had never seen the guy so happy before. Not that it was a bad thing. Just...what made him so over the top happy?

The duo debt collectors were at Russia Sushi, sitting at the bar. Many customers avoided the blond, but he paid no attention to them. His mind was simply distracted. In a good way. Which was killing Tom since he wanted to know so bad.

"Anything you want to tell me?" he asked in a louder voice.

The fake blonde kept his smile up. Tom's eye twitched.

"Shizuo."

"Huh?"

Apparently, he was so into his thoughts, he was surprised to hear Tom's voice. He never usually did tune out any noise, much less his friend's.

"Man, you must be really happy not to hear me," said Tom, rolling his eyes. Not in a sarcastic way. He glanced at the blonde again. "Should it be something I know?"

The gartender debated whether or not he should tell his longtime friend. It was going to come out of someone's mouth, but he'd rather take the chance to say it himself. Bracing himself, Shizuo said, "I confessed to Mikado, and he likes me back."

Tom didn't do anything for the next ten seconds, dropped his glass in the five seconds after, and Simon cleaned it up ten seconds later. His eyes widened from the news, but hey returned to normal size. The dark-skinned man smiled at Shizuo. He went to pat the man's back in a good-feeling manner.

"Good for you Shizuo. Actually, I was hoping there'd be action between you two for some time now."

Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh yeah," his friend replied. "The two of you acted like a couple that's waiting to happen, but don't make a single move. It was rather...hard to see."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm really glad things worked out for you."

* * *

"Mikado!" Masaomi called in a singing tone. It was lunchtime, which meant man on man time with his best friend. Unfortunately, his lovely voice didn't grab his best friend's attention. Odd. Mikado would usually tell him to keep his voice down or something. He just kept staring at the window in a happy daze. So, he did several things.

Poking him at the side with a pencil? Nothing!

Poking at his cheek? Not even a hint of movement!

Kida hoped he didn't have come to this, but went with it anyway. He leaned in towards Mikado's ear and whispered, "I want to have some dirty, musky sex with you."

"Eh!"

That sound pierced his ears for a bit. Picking at his ear with a pinky, Masaomi told Mikado what he did in the past five minutes. Soon, a string of apologies escaped the blue-eyed teen's lips. Kida pulled a chair up to his main man's desk and sat on it.

"So, anything you want to tell me? Is it a girl? Perhaps a boy?"

Mikado flinched at the word boy. It was related to said word. Was he ready to tell Kida what happened at the Christmas party? Well, he trusted the blond with his deepest secrets. Why not share this most important one of his?

"All right," Mikado said. Kida leaned in, ears all ready to listen.

"I confessed to Shizuo-san, and now, we're in a relationship."

"Oh!" Kida stood up from his chair dramatically. His right hand's fingertips on his chest while his left hand lifted up in the air. "What a fabulous day! Ryuugamine Mikado...in love! No, a glorious day!"

"Ma-masaomi!" His best friend stuttered loudly, using his hands to signal him to sit down. But Kida being Kida, he will not have his wish granted.

"Mikado!" The blond leaned in really close to said person's face and smirked. "How far did you guys go already?" Unfortunately, not far, judging by Mikado's body blushing red as an apple. Man, he wanted to hear juicy details.

"Masaomi, we just confessed to each other at Christmas."

Kida hummed, resting his chin between his thumb and index finger. He sighed as his body slumped over and sat down again.

"You're really slow in the romance department, aren't you Mi-ka-do-kun?" He emphasized on the "kun" part.

"Well, it's because..."

* * *

"Shizuo-san?"

"Hm?"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Shizuo said happily.

The duo left the Christmas party around midnight. Snow decorated the city in a white blanket. The gartender kept his hand firmly around Mikado's, leading him somewhere unknown. The teen knew his older companion wouldn't do anything to harm him and put his highest trust in his new lover.

Lover? Boyfriend worked better as to describe Shizuo. Whatever the name was, it made the Raira student smile and beam with happiness. Soon, he bumped into the ex-bartender and looked up. It was a tall building, with several lights coming from the inside.

"This is my place."

Mikado's eyes slightly widened. He was soon led into the building. The duo went to the elevator, as Shizuo pressed a button. They waited as the Christmas music played softly in the air. A "Ding!" went off, and the doors opened to them. Shizuo let go of Mikado's hand and took out his apartment key. He swung the door open and smiled at the teen.

"Well, this is my place."

Hesitantly, Mikado entered his boyfriend's home and took his shoes off. Shizuo said it consisted of a living room and kitchenette combined and one bedroom with a personal bathroom. A reasonable size for the ex-bartender. Wanting to be a gentleman, the older man shed the vest off Mikado and hung it on the rack nearby. The teen explored the place and saw the glass door to the balcony. The view showed all of Ikebukuro in its winter glory.

"Shizuo-san, this is amazing." He pressed his hands against the glass and smiled in awe. The man returned to his side and saw the young man's expression.

"Yeah," he said, putting his arm around Mikado's small waist and pulling him closer to his body, "I know."

A warmth tingled inside the young man. Being so close to his now boyfriend brought out so many good emotions. Mostly happiness. He looked up, and his lips were captured in a sweet kiss. It was like the one they shared at the top of building, but both wanted something more than that.

Shizuo, gathering courage up, pressed his tongue against Mikado's lips and wished for access. It was granted. The teen shyly opened his mouth and felt a new sensation in his body. It felt weird, but good. The fake blond made sure to explore every part of the wet cavern. Soon, the duo's tongues danced together. Mikado's breathing fastened. His blue eyes looked at Shizuo's brown ones. They were sure that it was addicting.

Their lips parted. Both panted heavily, and their mouths locked again. This time, Shizuo buried his free hand into slightly wet, black hair. His arm around Mikado's waist gently moved up and down. It sent pleasant jolts into Mikado's new emotion. Lust.

Shizuo broke away and planted small kisses on his small lover's cheek to his neck. He let his passion lead the action.

"Ah..." Mikado gasped with half-lidded eyes. Those soft sounds drowned the gartender in utter joy. He led the teen to the couch and hovered over the small body. His arms were on either side of Mikado, as were his legs. Mikado's head was tilted to the side, lips slightly open. The sight sent Shizuo into a frenzy. He dove down to reclaim those sweet lips again. Muffled sounds came from the teen, and he wrapped his arms around Shizuo and pulled him down further. It wasn't until the blond's leg moved up and brushed against the teen's private area.

"Ah!" Mikado released his lips to moan. His body became so sensitive. The older man realized what he was doing and moved away from the teen. He sat down and calmed down his crazy lust. No way was he going to make himself a pedophile.

"Shi-Shizuo-san?"

The man turned his head sideways. Mikado, slowly sitting up, asked what made the man stop. His hormones were suppressed enough by his concern for his older lover. Not hearing a thing, he massaged the man's hands. Shizuo told him.

"I don't want to take you yet."

"Oh." The teen looked down, missing the warmth from that short meeting of passion. The fake blond saw this and tilted Mikado's chin up, pecking those lips. He stared into the young man's half-lidded blue eyes.

"I want to control myself until you're of age. Until then, all we can do is make out. Also, there's a possibility we may not be..."

"Be?"

"Together in the near future."  
Mikado opened his mouth to protest, but knew what the ex-bartender was saying. What he said held true. Any type of relationship may not last for some couples, including theirs. However, the teen made up his mind and hugged the older man tightly.

"I understand what you're saying Shizuo-san. But even if it's short or long, I'm happy to be with you right now." He buried himself into the long neck, enjoying the scent of his lover. The older man stared at him and smiled, returning the hug.

Carrying his Mikado in his arms, Shizuo walked to his bedroom. He put the teen down, and they went to change clothes. They tossed aside their Christmas outfits for pajamas. Mikado pouted, saying that his pajamas were too big for him. It didn't matter to the fake blond, since the young man was wearing his clothes. Even though he wasn't a possessive man, there was something attractive about it. Not to mention his shirt slid off to show one of Mikado's bare shoulder. Keeping his blush under control, Shizuo shrugged it off. There will be a time in the future where he can ravish his smaller lover. Just not now.

The two men snuggled under the blankets. Mikado scooted closer to his boyfriend, who hugged him and pressed him closer to his body. Peeking over the taller body, the teen saw the snow still falling from the sky.

"Ne, Shizuo-san."

"Yeah?"

"When did you first start…liking me?"

Shizuo thought about it, wondering where it all began. A smile formed on his face at the many memories. Petting the teen's hair, he said, "My feelings for you was building up. I didn't know what it was, but it was there. Especially when I didn't want you around Izaya. It was more than that. I felt like…he was trying to take you away from me."

Mikado closed his eyes, but never stopped listening. "Really?"

"Yeah," he said cooly. Then, he remembered how he planted a small kiss on the boy's forehead. It was time to say it. "But I knew I was in love with you when you were rejected by that girl. What was her name again?"

"Sonohara-san?"

"Yeah! It was after you fell asleep, I don't know what I was thinking, but I kissed your forehead."

The Raira student blushed, but put up a smile. He looked up and saw Shizuo, whose eyes were fixated on him. Sliding up, Mikado brushed those dyed bangs and pecked his lips on the forehead. It earned a red-faced Shizuo.

"Are you trying to tempt me here?" He asked with a frown.

Mikado thought the man looked cute for a second and let out a chuckle. "No, Shizuo-san. I wanted to return the favor."

For a moment, the older man was at a loss. Shizuo smiled and pressed his cheek against the boy's face. He felt the smile forming on the teen's face. Backing away a little, he watched as the teen slowly fell asleep, not before hearing, "Good night Shizuo-san. I love you."

"Love you too," he said, bringing his smaller lover more to his body. Shizuo stayed up a bit longer to observe Mikado. His chest slowly moved in and out. A tiny smile graced his face. Soon, the ex-bartender took Mikado's idea and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

"I didn't expect him to be the romantic." was the only thing Masaomi said. He stared at his best friend with a raised eyebrow, wondering if there was more to the story.

"Well, we both agreed that it was best to wait."

"Man!" Kida leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. Closing his eyes, he yelled, "You two are weird!" Peeking through one eye, he saw Mikado wearing a blank expression.

"Square root of three points."

"Eh! First you score my jokes, now my explanations! What is the world coming to!"

Mikado ignored his best friend's dramatic speech and continued what he was doing before. Looking out the window and thinking about Shizuo. He couldn't wait for work today. Although, he did wonder if Shizuo told Tom about them.

The teen found out when he left the school and saw the duo at the gates.

"Well, Shizuo informed me earlier about you two." Tom's serious face melted away as a toothy smile appeared. He ruffled Mikado's hair. "I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thank you, Tom-san."

Shizuo nodded.

"However–" The man with dreadlocks straightened himself and pushed his glasses up. "During work, I don't want any mushy romance going on. It'd poorly reflect on our debt collecting, and I personally don't want to see you make out every second."

Mikado and Shizuo's faces burned from Tom's choice of words.

"Got it?" He said with a scary smile.

"Yes," they answered quickly.

"Good," Tom said, "let's get to work then."

* * *

The relationship between Mikado and Shizuo became a hot topic between their closest friends. They all had different opinions on it. In fact...

Kasuka gathered everyone who was close to the couple and asked them for their opinion of Shizuo and Mikado.

First was Mikado's best friend.

"Hm." Kida looked at the camera and smiled. "Is it already recording? It is! All right then! Mikado, you have been and will always be my best friend since elementary school. The fact you're happy with the great Heiwajima Shizuo means a lot. I send my blessings on to you both! However, if you're listening to this bartender-san–" The fake blond closed his eyes and cracked his knuckles. "If Mikado becomes unhappy because of something you did to him, I won't have any problem running my jimmy bar into your skull."

His girlfriend was next.

"Even though I've known for a short amount of time, I want to congratulate you Mikado-kun. Masaomi seems to be odd, seeing his best friend grow up. Heiwajima-san, I hope you take good care of my new friend."

Anri's turn came around.

"Ah, Ryuugamine-san, Heiwajima-san. I am so glad to hear both of you are engaged in a relationship. It has been a real honor to know you both and see you happy with each other. Like what Kida-kun said, if anything happens to Ryuugamine-san–" Anri smiled as she pulled out the cursed katana out of her sleeve. Her eyes glowed red. "I shall slash you until you go mad from Saika's constant declarations of love. Okay?"

Celty wanted to do hers alone, but Shinra wouldn't hear any of it.

[Mikado-kun, Shizuo-kun, I believe a congratulations is in order.]

"And I send mine as well, with my lovely soon-to-be wi–Urgh!"

[Anyway, I cannot express how much joy it is to see the people whom I love be in love with each other. Mikado-kun, take care of Shizuo-kun. Shizuo-kun, please control your urges around my surrogate son. My scythe is ready if you do anything to him.]

"Celty-san, that's a bit extreme, don't you think?"

[I'm just looking after our surrogate son.]

"Shizuo-kun, regarding Mikado-kun–" Shinra pulled up numerous, sharp medical tools. "I might have to dissect you if I sense any life-threatening change in Mikado's body. Okay?"

Tom came after the couple.

"Ah, it's my turn now. Shizuo, you've grown into a good person. I'm happy to say that you're my friend. Mikado-kun, it's been a great pleasure to have you work with us and be a delightful person off-job. All I wish is for happiness for you two."

The Otaku gang was next, starting with Kadota.

"Do I have to say something?"

"Yes, Dotachin!"

"Go, go! The camera's rolling!"

"My name's not Dotachin. Ignore those otakus. They're just anxious about what to say. After knowing you, Shizuo, since Raira, it's great to see you settle down with a down-to-earth guy like Mikado. Just make sure you don't do anything illegal. Mikado, all I have to say to you is be happy. Shizuo will treat you right."

Erika was happy to follow after.

"Yay! It's my turn now! Mikapuu, you are the source of my yaoi bait! Isn't that good! Anyway, I want to let you know that you're the sweetest and most adorable little brother figure and uke I've ever seen in my life! You rock! Shizu-shizu, I change my mind. I want you to protect him from Izayan. He doesn't deserve my little brother! (Well, actually, I still think a three-way is the best solution.) That and you seem much more suited to Mikapuu than Izayan now. If you make Mikapuu cry, I might have to use some tools make sure it doesn't happen."

Walker smiled as the camera focused on him.

"Likewise with Karisawa-san, I'm glad you two are together! However, I'm not a yaoi fan and just support you two only! However, I won't hesitate joining my friend if Mikado-kun is hurt from the relationship, okay?"

Togusa only had a few words of wisdom.

"Ah, well, I'm happy for both of you. Just don't do anything stupid and reckless. (Gotta wash my car now.)"

Simon, who was a on lunch break, was on the screen.

"Shizuo! Happy for you and Mikado! Celebrate at Russia Sushi! Discount for both!"

Even Seiji and Mika had a few things to say. How the star actor convinced them, the couple didn't know.

"I'm glad you found out how powerful love is. I wish you both happiness."

"I agree with Seiji-san! Cherish each other okay?"

Finally, it was Kasuka's turn.

"Ah, nii-san. Make sure to keep yourself in check. I don't want you to scare my new ototou away. That and I'm glad you confessed. It's been a long time since you made a decision not to love. Now that it's broken, you can love Mikado-kun with all of your heart. Mikado-kun, I'm sure you've been told this multiple times, but it can't hurt to hear it from me. Nii-san needs you in his life, especially now that you're in a relationship with him. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for giving him the warmth he's been searching all of his life."

The recordings ended right after Kasuka. Shizuo and Mikado stared at the television for several seconds until the former spoke up.

"Why am I the one who's assumed to make you cry?"

Mikado let out a smile, leaning into Shizuo's arm. "Well, everyone has high expectations of you taking care of me. I find it nice to see they all care for us."

"Yeah." Placing a small kiss on his temple, the older man moved until his head rested on the teen's lap. He looked up and saw those blue eyes he loved very much. Mikado sported his usual blush. "I feel very tired. Is it all right to nap here?"

"Yes," he answered, petting Shizuo's dyed hair. Bliss was the perfect word to describe them at the moment. Well, that was how the duo felt in the older man's apartment. Somewhere, in the middle of the city, a man sat in front of his computer. The glowing screen reflected off his eyes, which stared at pictures of targeted people.

The eyes glanced towards a small flask on his desk. It was made out of a clear glass material. A purple liquid laid inside it.

"The waiting is over. Let me see if love can truly conquer all."

An evil fit of laughter left Izaya's lungs.

* * *

It was a calm day in January. The sun was shining. The birds chirped and sang as they flew in the air. Mikado walked out of the classroom without his friends nearby. He wanted to buy Shizuo's birthday present without anyone knowing. That was his first dangerous move. His second one was bumping into someone he shouldn't.

"Yo, Mikado-kun."

The boy's face paled at his name being called. Still, no need to be impolite. He turned around around and put on the best he could muster.

"Orihara-san."

The informant smiled back. It didn't look like a friendly smile to the young man. He didn't have time to analyze it when Izaya spoke, "I heard about the news with you and Shizu-chan. Congrats."

Mikado, blushing, bowed and said, "Thank you."

"In fact," Izaya said, wearing the best smile he conjured up. He snaked his arm around the boy's shoulders, making sure his prey didn't slip away. "Do you have a moment to spare? I bought you and Shizu-chan a present."

Now, this was weird. For one thing, the informant would never do anything for the gartender unless it was to his own personal benefit. Secondly…how did the man know about his relationship with Shizuo? They did their best to keep the secret from him. Apparently, that didn't work.

"Well, what do you say, Mikado-kun? Shall we reaquiant ourselves?"

Without thinking, he said, "Okay."

Inside his mind, Izaya smirked evilly. _Mikado-kun, you shouldn't be so trusting. Especially with me._

* * *

To say that Izaya's apartment was spacey was an understatement. It had the works Mikado wanted in his previous place. A big desk for his computer. Library. Furniture. Even a private bedroom and bathroom. Although, he could do without the dark colors that made him keep his guard up.

Izaya led him to sit at the couch while he went to his kitchenette to make tea. After waiting for ten minutes, the man returned two cups of tea. He handed one to the young man, who took it hesitantly.

"Don't worry Mikado-kun," he said. "I'm not trying to kill you or anything." It wasn't a lie. But he refused to tell what was in the tea. Only the flavor, which was Earl Grey. Taking his time, Mikado took a sip. It tasted good, and he finished it off without knowing it.

"Thank you for the tea, Orihara-san," he said, putting his cup on the table and standing up. A present for Shizuo was waiting for him. However, his vision blurred. Through squinted eyes, he saw Izaya smirking as he held a flask in his finger and thumb. He was so stupid. Why did he come here in the first place?

The man watched as Mikado closed his eyes and collapsed on the couch. Putting the flask down, he skipped over to Mikado and carried him in his arms. The boy was lighter than he looked. All the better! He could get his body measurements like this!

"Time for some fun!" Izaya yelled in a gleeful tone as he walked towards his bedroom.

* * *

**Saya**: I am evil, leaving it off like that. Yeah…What will Izaya do to poor Mikado? Will Shizuo be able to do anything! Thank you for reading! Be kind and leave a review! See you later!


	18. What A Cruel Joke

**Saya**: Guess what my dear readers? We're almost near the end of the story! Only a few more chapters, and we'll reach the end! I'm not sure whether to cry or not! Also, I heard about the new adult rule here on FanFiction. I'm kinda scared of putting a smutty scene in this story, lest I want it removed. So, give me some good websites on where to move. That way, you can have your ShizuoxMikado scene. ;)

Moving on! To Doodle: let me know if you still want to be my beta reader. Sorry I haven't contacted you for a long time! T_T Miss ya!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Durarara!_ Wish I did though…

* * *

**_What A Cruel Joke_**

Shizuo was getting worried. It was past noon. He stood at the park. Whenever he texted Mikado, it'd be the minute after sending the message. Worry was his thing at the moment. After the third message, he gave up and shoved his phone into his pocket. They were supposed to meet up, eat, and probably watch a movie. With a couple of kisses thrown in that busy schedule too.

"I'll go visit him later."

In a dark room, a white light glowed from the phone's screen. It was on the floor, right next to a futon, with its person in a cocoon state. Half-lidded, swollen eyes stared at it, even after it stopped vibrating. Tears ran down sideways as Mikado retreated his head inside. All while his mind constantly revolved around one thing.

_I'm sorry, Shizuo-san. I'm so sorry…_

* * *

A groggy feeling washed over Mikado when he woke up. It was the sunlight's fault. It hit his face. Wait, his window was to the west. The sun never hit his face. And why did his futon felt more like a blanket?

Flashing his eyes open, the young man realized his ceiling wasn't his. It was black. Windows were at his sides, probably big if his arms were stretched out. And when he did, his skin felt a tingle. They wrapped around his body. Wait, his body shouldn't feel cold without clothes. Not to mention his backside was hurting.…

His hand jerked the blankets. Blue eyes widened at his discovery. His fear shot up. Yes, he was nude, but there was something more terrifying than that.

Red. Red stains. With something he didn't want to see was there too…

"Mikado-kun!"

The informant wore the brightest smile on his face when he opened the door. Especially when he saw the teen wrapping his body with the blanket. Izaya leaned against the closed entry and crossed his arms.

"Your clothes are all clean. Want something to eat?"

No reply. A sigh escaped his lips. Brown eyes with a hint of red glanced sideways. Placing his hands inside his pockets, he walked towards the boy, who scooted away until his his back hit the wall. He sat on the bedside, still wearing that creepy smirk.

"I wonder why you're so reluctant after what happened last night."

Finally, the young man found his voice. It sounded hoarse.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Ah, finally! Words!" Izaya shouted, taking out his hand and twirling his finger. He looked at the confused look the Dollars leader. "Isn't obvious?"

Mikado knew what the older man was saying. Instead of looking at him, he used the blanket to hide himself and covered his ears. But it couldn't be true. It just couldn't!

"We are officially lovers as of last night."

The teen's heart froze and shattered to pieces.

The informant jumped onto his feet and spun around. He acted as if he won the lottery. A huge one. He went towards the door, and opening it, his head turned around. He said, "Hope Shizu-chan doesn't find out about your affair."

With a laugh, Izaya left and closed the door. At the click, Mikado dashed for his clothes and put them on as fast he could, ignoring the back pain. From there, he bolted out the apartment, not even putting on his shoes. His legs led him far away. Despite the numbing of his feet, he continued to run.

Anywhere as long that informant wasn't there.

Luckily, Mikado arrived at the apartment and found it to be empty. Letting his body recover from the running burst, he dragged himself to the bathroom. Taking his clothes off and switching the faucet on, cold water splashed against his skin. Shaky hands reached for the scrubber. Once soap was on it, the scrubber harshly scratched every inch of his skin.

The feeling of being clean never felt good. Anything to wash away the horrible nightmare. However, he knew it wasn't one when his backside kept hurting. The scrubber's pace slowed. Vision blurred. It couldn't be held back anymore. His eyes overflowed with tears, bringing the scrubber to his face and crouching down.

He was far from clean. There was only one way to describe him. Dirty.

* * *

It was Monday morning when a hyper blond burst into the classroom.

"Hey! Mika–do?" Masaomi stretched the name out when he didn't find his best friend in his usual seat. Saki was next to him, raising her eyebrows when she didn't see Mikado. Curious, they flew over to Anri, who was eating her bento quiet as a mouse. Kida's hand slammed down on her desk

Startling, she turned her head and was relieved to see Kida's face. A polite smile appeared on her face.

"Yes, Kida-kun?"

"Hello my dear Anri-chan! Have you seen Mikado today?"

The girl shook her head. "I haven't."

Saki tilted her head. "Maybe he's sick."

"Sick? For the whole weekend? That's impossible!" The blond yelled, looking at both girls. His arms moved around as he spoke. "We shall go visit him after school! I'll let him know!" Taking his phone out, he sent a quick text to his friend and waited.

And waited…

And waited…

He frowned at this sudden development.

"It's not like him to take so long."

"Ryuugamine-kun must be too ill to answer back," Anri answered. Kida sighed, deciding to return to his classroom with Saki. They bid her goodbye. Finishing her bento lunch, the class rep hoped her friend was fine.

* * *

Shinra hummed as he entered the hallway to his apartment. It was Sundayq night. Time to spend with his family (even if Mikado wasn't his real son). He found odd things outside the door. They were Mikado's shoes and bag. Looking to his left and right, the underground doctor wondered who left them. Probably his friends. A smile formed on his face. Mikado was in good hands with his friends.

Picking them up, Shinra unlocked the door and took off his shoes. He settled his son's shoes next to his and walked to the living room.

_Thud!_

"Ow." Something hit his glasses. Rubbing his nose, he saw Celty's PDA. She had a message already prepared.

[Something is wrong with Mikado-kun. He's refusing to come out of his room.]

"Eh!" Shinra shouted, feeling his parental instincts kick in. "Do you have any idea why?" His girlfriend typed a new message.

[No. I came back around noon when I saw him leave the bathroom.] Anxiety steadily built up inside her. The Celtic fairy immediately typed more information down. [When I asked what he was doing here, he flinched at my touch and went to his room.]

"Flinched…" The underground doctor uttered when he saw a new message.

[Shinra, where did you get his bag?]

"Huh?" He glanced at his hand and said, "Oh, it was left outside of our door." Putting his things down, he marched towards Mikado's room, followed by Celty. Knocking on the door didn't do anything. He knocked again, only to add his voice.

"Mikado-kun, is there anything wrong?"

Again, Shinra was answered with silence. Sighing, he reached for the handle and found it to be locked. This was getting them nowhere.

"Mikado-kun," he called, "please come out. We're worried about you." He heard something from the room. His ear pressed against the door, and he wished he hadn't done that. It was muffled, but there was sobbing. Their young boy was crying.

Hard.

Celty managed to hear it. It pained her not being able to help her friend and son. She typed a message for her boyfriend to read.

[Shinra, it may be best if we leave him alone. Give him space.]

The underground doctor glanced down and back at her.

"Yeah, you're right," Shinra said, putting his hands in his pockets. He slowly walked away from her, muttering, "I just don't want him to starve and isolate himself." When he left her presence, the headless woman prayed (she wasn't sure if she was allowed to) that her son would feel better for the rest of the weekend.

* * *

Mikado's friends stood at the door when Kida rung the doorbell. It was after school on Monday. Wearing a grin, he couldn't wait to see his best friend's face. The door swung open, and Celty, with her helmet on, was there. She typed on her PDA.

[Hello, can I help you?]

"Is Mikado here?" Kida asked. "We wanted to visit him." He saw her pause for a moment before typing a new message.

[Well, he's here, but…] Her sentence hung in the air, leaving the high schoolers curious.

"Did something happen to Ryuugamine-kun?" asked Anri.

Celty nodded and then thought it'd be good for her son's friends to help out. Letting them insida the apartment, she waited for their shoes to come off. Finally, she led them to his room. Before Kida knocked on the door, she gave them a message.

[Mikado-kun hasn't been…himself lately. Please, help him.] It was more like a plead than a message. The high schoolers swallowed that down, and the blond knocked on Mikado's door. Like with Shinra, only silence.

"Mikado," he called. "Hey man, we were wondering why you didn't show up to school today. Anri got you today's homework." The blond looked at her, who held notebooks in her hands. He waited his best friend's voice. His hope diminished when no answer came. Masaomi spoke again, hoping for a more successful response.

"Mikado, are you sure you want to play the quiet game? You know you have to cave in sometime." The silence was a dead giveaway. He looked at Celty, who hung her shoulders. She thanked him for the effort. Then, an idea came to him. Who was the one person Mikado always responded to?

The doorbell buzzed, and Celty went to answer it. The three high schoolers peeked from the end of hallway. Well, Kida didn't need to call at all.

Shizuo was here.

"Where is he?"

Celty wasted no time and told him where to find Mikado's bedroom. When he left her presence, someone familiar came in.

"Sorry for intruding," Tom said. "We just had to check if our coworker was feeling okay." He saw the headless woman type on her PDA.

[It's fine. I'm glad you two are here though.]

"Hm? Why?"

[Mikado-kun refuses to leave his room. I want to know why, but he wouldn't answer to any of us. Not even his friends.]

Tom frowned. It was odd of Mikado to do something like that. He'd usually talk his problems out. If he had any. The two adults went to Mikado's bedroom, finding his friends sitting on the couch, and saw Shizuo staring at the door. His lips finally moved.

"Oi, Mikado. I came to see you."

Everyone, except Tom, expected nothing to change after a few minutes of silence. However, the door clicked. They watched as it opened enough for a hand to slip through. The pale hand touched Shizuo's wrist before grasping it lightly. The ex-bartender, even though he wasn't a mind reader, had a hunch Mikado only wanted to see him. He entered the room and made sure Celty and Tom didn't see the blue-eyed teen.

It was dark, but Shizuo sensed that Mikado was in front of him.

"Mikado," he called, stretching his hand out. It touched something warm, soft…and wet? Without hesitation, the older man pulled his lover into a hug. He put his hand behind Mikado's head and pressed it against his chest. Hands gripped the front of his vest. Even though he couldn't see it, he felt the distress coming from the teen. So many questions raced through his head. For now, he wanted to hold him. To reassure that he was here with him. To be with him. And he was going to do it.

"Shi-Shizuo-san," Mikado stuttered. The older man ran his hand through the spiky hair, hoping it soothe him.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

Mikado released a few hiccups and more tears into his boyfriend's chest. He wanted to say it so badly, but the words stopped at his throat. Telling Shizuo that he was…taken made him hesitate. However, saying anything but the truth wouldn't help anyone. Trying to control his sobbing, the young man said it.

Shizuo's eyes widened. His blood boiled to dangerous levels. His breathing increased with each passing second. Through a growl, he asked who was the culprit. When the name rolled off his young lover's lips, something inside him snapped. Slow breathing became rushed. Blood pressure rose too high.

"That flea is…GOING…TO…PAY!"

His voice caused everyone outside to flinch from the sheer loudness. His arms unraveled from Mikado's body. Shizuo stomped out of the room and apartment, leaving everyone confused. The blue-eyed teen, dressed in a T-shirt and sweat pants, left to go after his lover. They all looked at each other before following after the two.

However, Celty was smarter than that. She decided to go after the source of Shizuo's rage.

* * *

Izaya hummed merrily. He received a handsome pay for his informant skills. Managed to get his fatty tuna rolls from Russia Sushi. Trolled a couple of teenaged girls. Now nothing can ruin his perfect day.

Nothing!

_Skrrt!_

The informant stopped walking to see the Black Rider in front of him. Despite not having a head, he could a glare from her. Some sort of fury he guessed. She got off her horse-motorcycle, typed on her PDA, and shoved it to his face.

[What the hell did you do to Mikado-kun?]

His eyes slightly widened before shrinking down. A smirk found its way onto his face.

"What ever do you–"

[Don't you dare play stupid with me. You better tell me the truth, or I'll make sure to send you to hell.]

"Oh," Izaya yelled, "how threatening! All right, I'll give you a clue: the whole thing? It was all an act!"

_Bam!_

Izaya hit the ground hard. He rubbed his face and saw a trash can near him. Celty sensed Shizuo approaching them. Slowly standing up, the informant was ready to do the same routine he always did with the gartender. His eyes narrowed. Shizuo wasn't growling or looked angry at all. It was just a calm rage.

"Izaya…"

Even the way Shizuo didn't drag his name out was weird.

"This is the last straw. Today, you're gonna die."

"You sure about that Shizu-chan? You always failed to do so in the past!"

No comeback came from the ex-bartender. Izaya raised an eyebrow and saw his arch-enemy walk towards him.

"I'm not here to fool around."

Shizuo stopped until he was in front of the informant. He leaned in and said, "You better start running flea. I'm not going to stop until you drop dead."

Izaya, even after being threatened, wasn't normally the one to cower from Shizuo whenever they met on random days of the week. Today was not one of those days. The fake blond started running towards him. The informant kept a smile on his face and ran from the ex-bartender.

Another cat-and-mouse chase occurred, but with real consequences to the mouse. Every twist and turn counted for something. Izaya frowned when he saw Shizuo not slowing down. In fact, the fake blond was speeding up. Even when going through crowded malls and narrow alleys, Shizuo did not stop.

The informant believed he has gone really too far. Well, the chase had to end at some point. He stopped in the middle of an empty street and turned around, face-to-face with one Heiwajima Shizuo. Drawing his knife out, he pointed it at the older man.

"Hope you have enough money in your bank," the fake blond said, cracking his knuckles. "It'll cover for liposuction to fix your ugly face after today." Nothing mattered at this point. All of his senses, except sight, were tuned out.

People surrounded the area. They watched with mixed feelings. Nervousness. Anticipation. Excitement. Was this going to be the finale? The last battle between Orihara Izaya and Heiwajima Shizuo? Who was going to be the winner?

Both men saw each other twitch and lunged at each other. As Shizuo was about to punch the flea's face, two hands pressed against his side. He rolled on the ground and collided into a metal beam. A loud SKRRT! filled his ears. Brown eyes widened. A body flew up the air and crashed into the ground. A truck driver left his car and called for help. Many people gathered around the person. Through the empty spaces, the fake blond squinted his eyes.

Light-colored clothes.

Black, short hair.

When the paramedics arrived, he saw more.

Pale skin.

Half-lidded…blue eyes.

* * *

**Saya**: I love cliffhangers. :3 It makes you want to have more and more! That and it gives me the chance to be evil. XD Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope to see a review from you! Love you!


	19. Stay With Me

**Saya**: That's it. I admit a secret you probably all know: I'm evil. I've been leaving you readers on a lot of cliffhangers. I don't know why. -.-' I don't mean to. Subconsciously maybe. I don't know. However, there shall be redemption! I finally made a chapter with no cliffhangers! :D I estimate that this will be the second-to-last chapter. Hope it's good!

Also, on a side note, yay it's my birthday. As my present, I give you my newest chapter!

Doodle-san: You are the BEST! 3 It's really good to have you beta'd my story again! I would have a lot mistakes in here if it weren't for you. Once again, thank you! ^.^

Anyway, let's do the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** I do no own _Durarara!_ If I did…I'd probably do a crossover with _Working!_ since two chefs have the same voice actors as our resident troll and gartender.

* * *

**_Stay With Me_**

A steady beep echoed through the room, synchronizing with the patient's breathing. Bustling and familiar noises of Ikebukuro seeped through the tiny cracks under the windows. Faint chatter outside the room did not reach the patient or visitor's ears.

Brown, half-lidded eyes, shielded by his sunglasses, never strayed away from the still body. Dark circles grew bigger under his eyes. The calling of sleep didn't sound appealing. An unlit cigarette stayed between chapped lips. Grasping the tiny object, Shizuo pressed it against an ash tray filled with unlit cigarettes and went to pull another one out. Small knocks made him grunt, a sign of permission.

The new visitor, Tom, walked in with a large, paper bag. He approached his two coworkers and placed the bag beside Shizuo's seat. Straightening himself and pushing his glasses up gave him a clear view of Mikado.

His skin was pale as the sheets themselves. Lips were beginning to lose their red color. IV lines connected to the boy's arms with white patches and cotton. The black debt collector had seen enough. He turned around and passed on advice.

"Don't exhaust yourself." Tom walked towards the door, left, and gently closed the door behind him.

Listening to his sempai and friend, the fake blond stood up and walked towards the windows. The shutters closed, blocking the sun's rays from entering or warming up the room. The unlit cancer stick joined its fallen brothers as Shizuo stretched his hand out to Mikado's hand. Once fingers were intertwined, the man laid his head on the bed and let sleep overcome him.

Maybe they can't be together awake, but they can while asleep.

* * *

The sun disappeared when Shizuo woke up. His eyes glanced at the bag given to him earlier. He grabbed it, sad to let go of Mikado's hand, and headed for the private bathroom. Changing into baggy clothes relaxed the gartender. Somewhat. Before he returned to his seat, his ears heard knocking. Not feeling irritated, or anything at all, Shizuo went to the door and opened it.

"…"

Kasuka stared at his brother before moving a plastic bag in front of his face. The smells of take-out food made his older brother's stomach growled. It was taken from him, and he held a bigger bag in front of him.

"I managed to get you a pillow. You have permission to stay in the hospital overnight. The nurse will bring you a futon later on." The famous actor tilted his head to the side and saw Mikado's body. A long sigh escaped his nose. He returned to look at his older brother and said, "Nii-san, Mikado-kun will be fine. Wait for him."

A single nod was good enough of an answer. The younger Heiwajima bid him a goodnight and left his spot.

Closing the door, Shizuo walked towards his seat and placed his dinner on his lap. There were three boxes inside the bag. He took the first styrofoam container out and opened it. A tiny smile formed on his face.

Chinese take-out. Of course. He took the chopsticks into his mouth and split it apart. When the main course was devoured, the fake blond found tons of fortune cookies at the bottom of the bag. They were covered in white chocolate too. His eyes shifted from the delectable treats to his young lover. He took one and placed it in Mikado's hand, curling the fingers up so it wouldn't slip out easily.

"Enjoy."

* * *

Shizuo's shrunken pupils remained glued on the teen's body. The teen showed no signs of movement. He wanted to see if he was okay, but his feet became too heavy to move. The paramedics came and placed his lover on the orange stretcher. They shouted medical terms, but he knew enough from the sight.

Mikado saved him from being run over by a truck. He didn't even notice the truck's presence. The truck driver was in front of him apologizing but his ears were deafened. Then, he realized who was responsible for the entire mess. Whipping his head to the side, Izaya stood frozen with his eyes stuck to location where the young man was. In a calm manner, he walked towards the informant, held his hand back, clenched it, and––

_Boom!_

His oncoming uppercut sent the flea flying over a ten story building. Despite the fact he may have killed the guy, it wasn't satisfying. One punch was _not _enough. Shaking and dropping his hand, the gartender's mind changed focus. Brown eyes watched the paramedic van drive away. His mind kicked his legs into gear, and he tailed after the van. It was never out of his sight. While hunting the van down, he chanted one phrase repeatedly.

"Please be safe!"

* * *

Four days passed since Mikado's admittance to the hospital. Four days since Shizuo decided to take a break from work and stay by his lover's side. For four days, their friends visited the patient as girls dropped off fresh flowers. The beautiful plants stayed in a glass vase, creating a rainbow pattern on the walls and floor when the sun shined on it.

The ex-bartender was in the same place. He stopped by the cafeteria earlier to grab some breakfast, which didn't come cheap. But the food tasted better than what he could have cooked up in his apartment.

Two small knocks tapped against the door. The fake blond stood up, put his unlit cigarette in the ash tray, and headed towards the entrance. Opening it, a couple in their mid-thirties looked up at him. The ex-bartender saw two things that stood out in his eyes.

The black hair of the man and the woman's blue eyes.

"Ah, good afternoon," the woman said. She wore a peach-colored sweater, having her white shirt's collar pop out, brown, knee-length skirt, and hospital slippers. Her brown hair was fashioned in a bun.

"Same to you," the blond replied, unsure of what to do.

"Is Mikado in there?" the man asked. Several gray hairs stuck out in his jet-black hair. A pair of glasses was in front of his blue eyes. He wore a green, buttoned sweater, white shirt, khaki pants, and hospital slippers.

"Yes," Shizuo said. "Who are you?"

"Ah, excuse us." The woman bowed, as did the man. She smiled at young man. "We are Mikado's parents."

The ex-bartender's eyes slightly widened. He never thought this would happen before. Meeting the parents of your lover seemed unrealistic to him. Snapping out of his daze, he told them that their son was sleeping and stepped to the side to let them enter.

"I'm Hiromi, and my husband's is Ryuya."

"Heiwajima Shizuo."

It was her turn to be surprised. A smile appeared on her face again. "I see."

"Dear," her husband called, watching as his wife walked towards him. They two hovered over Mikado. Hiromi gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. A doctor informed them earlier that there were no major injuries, but that their son was in a coma. Ryuya brought his arm to her shoulders, holding it tightly.

Shizuo looked away, his guilt doubling from the parents' reaction. It was his fault he didn't see the truck coming. It was his fault that Mikado pushed him out of the way and got hit. It was his fault…

"Heiwajima-kun."

The man was brought out of his thoughts and looked at Mikado's mother. He saw a ghost of Mikado when his brown eyes met with blue. His head whipped the other way.

"I heard many great things about you."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," Ryuya said, joining his wife and Shizuo. He grinned. "I swear, my son always mentions you every time we talk with him. You must have made quite an impact on him."

"I guess," the young man whispered.

"Heiwajima–No, may I call you 'Shizuo-kun?'" Hiromi saw him nod and continued to talk. "Why aren't you facing us? We aren't scary, unless you anger my husband. And believer me, it's easy to do so."

"Dear," her husband tiredly said.

The fake blond mumbled something the Ryuugamine couple couldn't make out. The woman asked Shizuo to repeat it. Slowly, the young man turned his head and surprised the couple as a tear ran down his cheek.

"I…I didn't mean for Mikado to be here," the ex-bartender said in a tired voice. "It's my fault. He saved me and was put in here. I didn't mean for this to happen." His right hand covered the upper half of his face. White teeth grinded against each other. His left hand clenched up into a ball, pressing his nails against his skin. A cool hand touched his cheek.

"Shizuo-kun," Hiromi said, frowning slightly when she didn't see his eyes. "Don't beat yourself up. You didn't do anything wrong. Mikado chose to push you out of the truck's way. He did it because he loves you."

Shizuo was at a lost. His hand moved from his face and dropped to his side. Brown, glassy eyes were wide. Mikado's mother smiled at him and removed her hand from his cheek. Her husband gave him a small grin.

"You-you knew?" the young man stuttered.

"After Christmas," Ryuya informed him. "Mikado was hesitant to say it, and we understood why he was expecting a negative response from us. At first, I was shocked. On the other hand, Hiromi was…pleased to hear the news."

"It's cause my son is the male version of the perfect Japanese woman," she said, shocking Shizuo that he'd hear something from his lover's mother. Although, she had a point. "Besides, I always believed he's more suited for an older man."

Ryuya's eyes rolled. "I thought that his friend would be his boyfriend."

"No, no," his wife said, waving his hand side-to-side. "That young man is a flirt! Playboys never get the lady or the man. Oh, but I did hear from Mikado that he has a girlfriend now. I think her name was Saki."

Shizuo watched the Ryuugamine couple talk about their involvement with their son's life, never skipping the smallest detail. Hearing their words formed a small smile on his face. The guilt was steadily moving away from his mind.

Hiromi sighed and glanced at Shizuo. She realized she went off-topic, apologizing for ignoring her son's boyfriend.

Ryuya asked if he could call him 'Shizuo-kun,' and the young man was fine with it. He asked the ex-bartender what will be of he and his son's current relationship at the rate they're going. Brown eyes studied the young man thinking of an answer. His son's happiness mattered to him and Hiromi. A hand ran through the roots of blond hair.

"To be honest, I'm not sure if we'll be together for a long time. Mikado is a teenager. I don't doubt his feelings for me, but things change at his age. Even though relationships like ours are somewhat getting the green-light today, it's still risky. I'll take chances, but Mikado is sensitive. It might affect him if people talk behind his back."

"I see," Ryuya said, absorbing Shizuo's words.

"But I know he's better than to listen to other people's words." A determined expression appeared in his brown eyes. The Ryuugamine couple stared at him in awe as he declared, "Mikado has friends and you guys for support. Our future isn't too certain, but I promise to give your son the happiest memories in his life."

Hiromi, clasping her hands together, cooed at Shizuo's manly speech. She threw a thumbs-up at him, which he returned it. Ryuya nodded approvingly and put his hand on the young man's shoulder. He flashed a toothy smile.

"You're a good man. I trust my son with you," the older man said.

"So do I," Hiromi agreed.

It was then that Mikado's parents left Shizuo and went to their son. His mother ruffled the black, spiky hair.

"I know you can hear us," she said, letting her hand slide across from his hair to his cheek. "I'm so happy you found someone to love."

"Be safe son," his dad said, "and have fun." Ryuya put a hand on Hiromi's shoulder. She removed her hand from Mikado's hand and headed for the door. Shizuo said his goodbyes to them on their way out. However, before he closed the door, the mother peeked at him. He saw her grinning like a cat.

"If you decide to marry him, make sure to ask us, okay?"

Shizuo stuttered, unable to say anything, and nodded his head. The woman disappeared with her husband, and he finally closed the door. He stood there for about five minutes before leaning forward and hitting the door with his forehead. Red quickly decorated his face. That was the least expected move from the Ryuugamine woman. He didn't complain though. Just felt pressured, embarrassed, and happy to be given that chance.

Taking in a deep breath, Shizuo removed himself from the door and returned to his designated seat. His large hand wrapped Mikado's hand again, rubbing his thumb on the back of the hand. Instead of feeling guilty, he felt anxious. His lover's parents gave him the needed encouragement, erasing his frustration. The ex-bartender couldn't wait to see Mikado's big and bright blue eyes again. With a smile, he whispered into Mikado's ear.

"I love you so much. Thank you for showing me what happiness is."

* * *

Dark. It was rather dark when his body was so bright and colorful. And naked. Strangely enough, he didn't feel embarrassed or ashamed. Mikado was laying down a floor, he assumed, and stood up. A scary thought occurred to him. Was he dead? Did he die from the truck collision? As he was going through a mild panic attack, a voice echoed through the place.

_"Is he going to be all right!"_

That voice…It sounded like Shizuo. The teen turned his head around, looking for his boyfriend or least his voice.

_"Yes, he will, but I'm afraid his body went into a coma."_

This voice was foreign. He didn't know who was speaking.

_"A coma!"_ Shizuo sounded so devastated. Mikado now knew what was going on. He was in a coma and could hear everything. _"How long?"_

_"We are not entirely sure. He could wake up at any moment."_

_"Can I be with him when he does? Please."_

Mikado felt touched. Even though he wanted to wake up, his body wasn't letting him. He bared with it and listened to everything that his ears could pick up. He only heard a few words from his friends and surrogate parents. Sometimes, it was quiet for long periods of time. However, during those times, he felt his hand embraced tightly.

The teen brought his hand to his cheek, appreciating its warmth.

_"I love you so much."_

Mikado never heard and felt so much feeling in those words. He yearned to see Shizuo's face. It has been too long. To see his smile and hug the ex-bartender were the first two things he was going to do when he woke up.

_"Thank you for showing me what happiness is."_

Even though he was inside his mind, Mikado felt tears ready to come down.

"Shizuo-san…" The blue-eyed teen whispered, "I want to wake up. You have no idea how happy I'll be when I see you."

* * *

The seventh day of Mikado's stay at the hospital came. The same day as Shizuo's birthday. The ex-bartender was so caught up with his lover's situation that his birthday slipped out of his mind. Celty and Shinra stopped by to visit him and Mikado. The couple asked if he wanted anything for a present.

"Not really," he replied. "Unless you can wake him up."

"Sorry, Shizuo-kun, but that's not my specialty," Shinra said. "Besides that, you can have anything else." His ribcage was jabbed mercilessly by his girlfriend. As he coughed, the Black Rider showed the gartender her PDA.

[It's fine if you don't want anything. However, I'll share this with you.] The headless fairy typed the secret and showed it to her friend. As he read it, many emotions flared inside him. Mostly rage and happiness.

"That flea!" The fake blond yelled, standing up and knocking his stool over. He couldn't curse Izaya out loud. His rage cut all of his thinking power to say one properly. Plus, he didn't want nearby hospital workers to hear him outside the room. However, the joy from reading the secret managed to calm him down. Putting his stool upright, he sat down and looked at Celty.

"I'm glad. Really happy. Thanks."

[No problem. I was relieved too.] Celty typed a new message. [We'll get going now. Happy birthday Shizuo.]

The man smiled at her, saying, "Thanks."

The couple went their ways. It wasn't until the afternoon that another visitor came. Or rather, a group of visitors.

"Happy birthday Shizuo," Tom, Kadota, Erika, Walker, Togusa, Kida, Anri, and Saki said in sync. They earned a small smile from the gartender. Unlike Celty and Shinra, they each brought him a gift. Each one was colorful, and he thanked them all. However, he decided to open them later. They all hoped to see Mikado awake again.

"Once he's awake," Tom said, "he and you need to come back to work. It's lonely without you guys." A chuckle escaped his kouhai's lips. It was good to see his longtime friend out of his depression. Erika and Walker went in front of him.

"When he wakes up–" Walker said.

"Tell Mika-puu that–" Erika continued.

"We're going shopping for manga!" The duo finished together. The gartender wondered if they rehearsed their lines beforehand. He promised to pass on the message. Suddenly, notebooks were pushed against his chest by Mikado's school friends.

"These are the notes for the classes Mikado missed!" Kida announced. He pointed at Anri, saying, "All done by our lovely class rep!"

"I think Mikado will appreciate this greatly," said Shizuo.

Once the girls replaced the flowers with carnations and snowdrops, they headed out.

Around seven, the last visitor came.

"Happy birthday, nii-san."

Kasuka, in dark clothes, held a present with birthday, colorful balloons attached to it. There was a nice contrast for the older brother to be confused. Shizuo was sure that this was the most absurd scene he saw in his life. That was saying something.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome." The young actor shifted his gaze to Mikado. He then looked back at his older brother. "I'm so proud of you."

"Huh?"

"You didn't leave his side for one moment."

Shizuo raised an eyebrow. "It's because I love him."

Kasuka nodded, turned around, and headed for the door. Weird. The blond sighed and stood up to stretch his limbs. He walked towards the windows and pushed the shutters up. The city looked so bright at night. The stay at the hospital almost made the man forget the streets of Ikebukuro. It has been a week since he went to his apartment. Maybe it would be better for the presents to be at his apartment.

As a decision was made, Shizuo headed towards Mikado. His hand slowly ruffled the black hair as his lips kissed the forehead. His mouth went to the side, and he whispered, "Mikado, I'll be right back."

The ex-bartender removed himself from his young lover and turned around. Then, something wonderful happened.

"Stay with me."

Brown eyes widened. Heart-rate pulsed to the max. Slowly, Shizuo turned around. His lips quivered to say something.

"Shizuo-san?" His voice was dry, but still recognizable. No answer. He was scared this was a dream. Tears soon ran down his face. His shaky and weak hand lifted up to touch his lover's face, to see if it was unreal or not. It was instantly seized and pulled hard yet gentle enough for its owner to fly out of his bed. They both headed to the ground.

"Uwah!" Mikado shouted. His head crashed into a large and familiar chest. Two arms snaked around his back, pushing him more into Shizuo. The man buried the crook of his face into his neck. He felt something damp touch his skin. Blue eyes became glassy as his shaky arms moved to return the hug.

"You're awake!" Shizuo cried out. Mikado nodded heartily. The older man moved his head away from the neck so their foreheads bumped each other. Brown met blue once more. They held a staring contest, appreciating to see the other's wonderful eyes. As their breathing steadied, the Raira student smiled beautifully for the gartender.

"Happy birthday Shizuo."

"Happy indeed."

* * *

**Saya**: Ya know, I wanted Mikado to be in a coma for at least a month or two. However, I thought that was too cruel to his friends, family, and Shizuo. So, I went with seven days. :D

Listening to emotional soundtracks helped me write this faster. Also, I hope you guys know what the secret Celty told Shizuo. Otherwise, state in your reviews and I'll send the message! Thank you for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated! Bye!


	20. A Wonderful Birthday

**Saya**: We have come to the end of this…story! No really. It makes me so sad because I grew so attached to this story! Well, let's get to the last chapter of _So Close Yet So Far_!

PS: I salute to those who write smut! It is not an easy job! I know. I tried. XP

**Disclaimer**: I *sniffles* do not *blows nose* own _Durarara!_ I'm really going to miss writing this story!

* * *

**_A Wonderful Birthday_**

"Mikado!" Kida pulled the string on a popper. The "POP!" sound made the birthday boy yelp. Small streamers and colorful confetti decorated his spiky, black hair. He grinned mischievously. "Happy birthday! You are officially old now!"

"Masaomi," his best friend whined. He glanced at his uniform, brushing off the mess. "Couldn't you wait to surprise me after graduation?"

"Nope!"

Some things never change. The third-years of Raira Academy were marching their way to the auditorium; a flower with a ribbon was pinned on the left side of their jackets. As they took their seats, the principal walked up to the podium and spoke for who knows how long.

When everyone received their diplomas, instead of walking normally, Kida opted to wear a black hat (_Hey, where did that come from?_) and did the moonwalk. The entire student population laughed and howled at his performance. Even the principal and teachers let out a few chuckles. The blue-eyed student clapped with more energy as his best friend received his diploma. His body flinched and stood up when his name was finally called.

_Deep breaths. Deep breaths!_

Mikado walked towards the stage and shook hands with the principal. As he received the black cylinder, the teen looked out to the audience, where he saw Kida clapping hysterically. His face flushed red. He smiled nervously. His parents and friends cheered and hollered from the back area. When he returned to his seat, he kept clapping for his fellow classmates.

The ceremony ended when the principal made his last speech. The graduating students marched out and cheered triumphantly. They were done with high school. The four friends congratulated each other. Two hands ruffled Kida and Mikado's hair.

"Congrats guys!" Erika threw them a thumbs-up. She wore a cat smile, pretending to wipe away a tear. "I haven't seen a tearful graduation ceremony since Azumanga Daioh."

"What?!" Walker yelled and shook his head. "Erika-chan! Did you forget about Toradora! They graduated not too long ago!"

"Actually, this was more like Angel Beats!"

The four graduates breathlessly laughed at the two otaku. The six met up with the rest of their family and friends. Tom reserved a party room for the graduates at Russia Sushi. When they arrived at the restaurant, Simon surprised them with a huge banner.

"Thank you Simon," Saki said. Her boyfriend put his arm around her shoulders and led them to the room. Mikado's parents smiled as their son smiled away with his friends.

For the past two years, the Ryuugamine couple decided to act as surrogate parents to Kida, Anri, and Saki. The more the merrier as the saying went. They also met Celty and Shinra, who were Mikado's Ikebukuro parents. When the Black Rider revealed she didn't have a head, well…they fainted. They thought it was a crazy dream when they woke up, but found out it wasn't and with a twist. Celty did have her head. It was just wasn't attached to her neck.

"Thank you," Hiromi said nervously, holding her hand out, "for taking care of our son. We're sorry we can't repay right now."

"It's okay," Celty said, holding her head. Somehow, even though she got her head back, her body acted normally as before. Only a few memories came back, but that was it. Shinra, despite not wanting her head, came around and loved seeing those red locks and green eyes. She made him sleep on the couch for that. Now, when she needed to go out, she'd carry her head in a black jar and bring it with her.

"I understand your financial situation."

"Unless you want to work for us," Shinra said, receiving a jab to the stomach.

The group sat around the huge table, reading their menus. Mikado sat between his best friend and boyfriend. Just as he was relaxing in his seat–

"Surprise!"

"Ah!" Mikado yelled as all the poppers and noise makers went off. Great, more streamers and confetti in his hair.

"Happy birthday Mikado!" His parents and friends shouted. Shizuo, who wasn't part of the "pop"-arazzi, settled with removing the colorful decorations from his boyfriend's hair. When his hair was clean, everyone decided it was present time. First, the graduates received money. Then, the gifts were all Mikado's. Mostly consisting of gift cards or money.

There were three different things that stood out. A rice cooker from Celty and Shinra. An Apple laptop from his parents. Then there was a colorful book from Erika. It came in wrap too. It was titled "So Close." It only took a flip to see what it truly was. A yaoi book.

"Made by yours truly!" Erika declared, sticking her tongue out. Mikado muttered a quiet "Thank you." and put it in his bag. His parents wanted to see it, and their son's face paled. His Ikebukuro parents convinced them not to. The birthday boy sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Bullet dodged.

During that whole time, the new eighteen-year-old was looking forward to Shizuo's present. Now it was his boyfriend's turn. He looked at him with anticipation. The fake blond noticed and stood up. He left the room for a moment, returning back with a box that shook in his hands. Was he nervous?

"Happy birthday Mikado."

Shizuo gave the box to his boyfriend, planting a small kiss on the forehead before sitting down. He watched Mikado study the box before removing the red bow and ribbons. When he opened it, a small pink tongue licked the teen's nose. Blue eyes glistened. A smile formed on his face. His hand dove down and held up a–

"Aw!" Erika cooed. "It's a puppy!"

Indeed it was. The small siberian husky licked its owner's face in joy. Mikado looked at it again, confirming it's a girl and noticing a collar around her neck. The dog tag however was blank. He lowered the puppy to look at Shizuo.

"Do you want to name her?"

The fake blond scratched his head and shrugged. The puppy suddenly wriggled her way out of Mikado's hands and jumped onto the table. She sniffed the food, hoping to find something delicious. The puppy barked as she ate the remaining dango, even letting out a cute burp. All of them adored the sight.

"Dango," said Shizuo, stretching his hand to the puppy and putting it under her stomach. He carried her to his lap. Mikado smiled.

"I like her. Thank you Shizuo-san."

"Hang on," said the gartender. He put Dango in Celty's lap. "Can you stand up Mikado?" The birthday boy nodded and stood up. The sunglasses were taken off. Brown met blue. Shizuo moved his hands to grasp his boyfriend's hands. The coolness of them felt good against his warm and sweaty ones.

"I remember meeting you for the first time. You wanted to thank me for pushing you out of the truck's way. Even to leave the hospital without permission. I'm glad you did." He smiled, calling out, "Mikado."

"Yes?"

Everyone watched them with bated breath. Both of their hearts raced, each for different reasons. The birthday boy wondered what the older man was going to say. The gartender felt nervous. He could hear his heart beating loudly against his chest. Taking a deep breath, the words flowed out of his mouth.

"Do you want to live with me?"

Many gasps echoed in the room. They all looked at Mikado, waiting for his answer.

"Shizu-chan, that's the wrong question."

A vein appeared on Shizuo's face. He turned around, frowning at the Shinjuku informant. "What the hell are you doing here?"

_Smack!_

"Ooh." Masaomi said, wincing as a pink box hit the bartender's face. Mikado's parents were confused. They had no idea who Orihara Izaya was. Not that Mikado's friends wanted them to. At all.

"Happy birthday Mikado-kun." With that, the troll left everyone's sights.

When Izaya revealed that he didn't take away Mikado's innocence, everyone became more infuriated. So, to make sure he'll never bother the couple again, he was given a restraining order. Not that he followed it. Shizuo threatened to beat him into a bloody pulp. However, if there was good thing that came from this, it was Celty receiving her head back. Shinra was scared at first, losing Celty's current personality, but found that nothing changed at all. Still, Orihara Izaya was a bastard troll.

"Stupid flea." Shizuo cursed. Sighing, he turned around and met lips pressing against his chapped ones. Surprised? He was. The birthday boy pulled back and smiled, wrapping his arms around the gartender's neck.

"Yes," Mikado announced. "I want to live with you."

The blond man closed his eyes, smiling to the fullest. He returned the hug lifting Mikado into the air. Everyone decided to take pictures of the couple. They either cheered, whistled, or threw a thumbs-up at the duo. Hiromi smiled, wiping a tear from her eye. Ryuya never felt more happier for his son. Dango jumped from Celty's lap and rubbed her face against her new owners' legs. She wanted in on the love. Shizuo bent down, scooping the dog into his arm, and embraced his boyfriend happily.

"Mikado," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You made me the happiest man in the world."

"So did you."

* * *

Shizuo and Mikado entered the former's apartment, removing their shoes as Dango ran inside. The birthday boy carried his bigger presents to the living room, putting them down. He found his new puppy near the window, asleep. The Siberian husky did tire herself from running around the restaurant. He picked her up.

Shizuo walked towards them. "I have a place for her."

"You do?"

"Yeah." The older man led Mikado to the kitchen, where a dog bed sat in the corner. The birthday boy looked at him with a coy smile. He asked, "What?"

"You knew I would say yes, and Dango and I would live with you."

Shizuo smirked. "I have that much confidence."

Mikado placed Dango onto the bed. As he straightened himself, he felt something over his shoulder. He turned his head and found Shizuo's hair. His breathing stilled when lips touched his neck. The ex-bartender's arms encircled his waist.

"I'm glad you're here with me."

The two men made eye contact, as Mikado smiled. "I am too."

Shizuo turned Mikado's body around and kissed him. It was slow, but filled with passion. The younger man tasted two things. Vanilla and nicotine. An odd combination, but welcomed either way. The ex-bartender's tongue lapped at his lover's lower lip. The birthday boy opened his lips slightly, and the tongue dashed in. It mapped every part of Mikado's mouth, right before dancing with its partner. Mikado felt his body turning into jello. Shizuo parted from the cavern. He saw the younger man, flustered, letting out short breaths.

"Mikado." His lips moved, barely touching the other's.

"Yes?" he breathlessly said.

"Do you…Do you want an extra present?"

"Maybe. What is it?"

"Guess."

It didn't take too long for Mikado's face to turn redder. He looked down, unsure of what to say back. Shizuo ran his hand through the black, silky hair and pressed the birthday boy's head against his chest.

"You don't have to accept. I–"

"I'll take it." Blue eyes blazed with confidence before blinking and replaced with realization. "Well, that'd be my gift to you. Since you'd be taking my…virginity." The last word was barely audible, but the fake blond knew what his boyfriend was saying. Second thoughts plagued his mind.

"Are you sure?"

Mikado closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and opened them with certainty. He smiled. "I'll always know that you were my first."

Shizuo nodded, caressing the teen's cheek. He pecked him on the forehead before carrying him in his arms. He loved hearing Mikado's "Ah!" and the arms clutching around his neck. The older man walked towards his bedroom. The birthday boy was laid carefully on the mattress as Shizuo left to retrieve something important.

Ah-ha! In his hand, he held a lotion bottle in his hand. Tossing onto the bed, he climbed on top of him.

The ex-bartender had his hands on either side of Mikado's head. One of his legs was dangerously placed between Mikado's legs. Both men both looked into each other's eyes. They both saw one thing: love. Shizuo buried his head at the crook of Mikado's head and shoulder. He inhaled his boyfriend's scent. Addicting.

His hand tugged at the black tie, unraveling it from the teen's neck. It was tossed by Shizuo to the ground, joined by the blue Raira jacket. His other hand pulled at the white collar to reveal beautiful, white skin. As his left hand worked on unbuttoning, he attacked the unmarked skin.

Mikado gasped, arching his body. He felt lips peppering at his skin, crying out when teeth bit into his shoulder. A tongue soothed the pain away. The birthday boy felt the pink tongue trailing down to his collarbone.

Through hazy eyes, the younger man removed the bowtie and tossed it with the other discarded clothes. He unbuttoned the black vest, but stopped when something traced around his nipple. He looked to see Shizuo's finger lazily moving on his chest. He flinched when it grazed over the nub. His hands, clutching on the vest, trembled. The hand came back, now using the thumb to move it side-to-side. Press on it.

"Ngh…Ah!" Mikado gasped as it was pinched. He kept moaning as the other nipple received the same treatment. It was before long that Shizuo's mouth kissed one and played it with his tongue. Mikado didn't know when his body became so sensitive. All of these sensations made his blood travel downward.

"Aaah," he moaned as Shizuo sucked on his nipple while played with the other one. He switched to the other side before detaching from the skin. As Mikado was in a daze, Shizuo took his white shirt off.

"Mikado."

The younger man snapped out of it. He was glad he did and saw the blond take off his vest and white shirt. Underneath them was well-formed abs. He fought against the oncoming blush, but it was useless. Shizuo smirked.

"I'm all yours."

The teen blushed, gasping when a hand touched his clothed hard-on. He squirmed out of his pants as Shizuo pulled them down. The socks were gone. Mikado laid on the bed, almost in naked glory. A hand cupped the teen's clothed sex, earning a low moan from the teen. As Shizuo pressed his lips against it, Mikado jolted from shock and pleasure.

"Ah, Shizuo-san…this is too…intense," Mikado said in short breaths. His face was cupped by his lover's hand. He stared up at those loving, brown eyes.

"Mikado, do you trust me?"

The teen touched the back of Shizuo's hand, pressing it more against his cheek. He nodded, a tear swelled in his eye. "I trust you."

The blond removed the forming tear, grabbed Mikado's hand, and kissed the back of it. He lowered himself to bite the edge of the boxers. With his thumbs, he pulled it down, releasing Mikado's aching member. He moaned as the cool air hit his lower regions. Looking at Shizuo made him pout.

"Shizuo-san."

"Yeah?"

"It's not fair that I'm naked while you're still wearing pants," Mikado teased.

"Huh." A devious smirk appeared on his face. Shizuo thumbed at his belt loops, dragging his pants down slowly. While watching Mikado's eyes be hypnotized by his dance. It was fun to see the growing blush on the younger man's face. His pants were tossed away, revealing his black boxers. His hard-on was now visible.

Shizuo lowered himself close to Mikado's ear.

"Is that enough for you?" he asked huskily. The younger man swore his heart raced from the gartender's voice. Feeling bold yet nervous, he spoke up.

"Al-Almost."

His fingers grazed Shizuo's hips, hooking the edges of his boxers. The blond sighed as the cool air hit him down there. It felt good to be released from those itchy garments. He pressed his lower half against Mikado's body. They groaned when pleasure surged through them from their lengths coming into contact. Distracting him with pleasure, Shizuo uncapped the lotion and poured some into his hands. His hands slipped around the smaller body and traveled down. He earned a surprised gasp when one finger circled the entrance.

"Hm!" Mikado closed his eyes, feeling weird at the finger pushing through. His body squirmed in uncomfortableness. Shizuo noticed this, and used his other hand to grasp Mikado's hard-on. Running his hand up and down distracted Mikado from his intrusion. Adding another finger, he began to scissor inside the soft flesh. When his fingers curled in, it hit a certain spot.

"Ah!" Mikado arched his back from the intense feeling. Breathing heavily, he asked, "What was…that?"

"Pleasure." Shizuo added another finger, earning a pained groan. After thrusting several times, he saw the pleading look in Mikado's blue eyes.

"Please…" Pulling his fingers out, he aligned himself with Mikado's entrance. Spreading his lover's legs gave him a better view. Gently, he pushed in.

Mikado squeezed his eyes shut. His knuckles grabbed the sheets and turned white. Pained gasps left him wordless. He then felt Shizuo's lips near his ear.

"Mikado, relax. I promise you, it'll get better." Nodding, the birthday boy took deep breaths and relaxed his body. He bit his lip, feeling Shizuo pushing further in until he was fully inside his lover. The older man felt nothing but heat all around him, never feeling more aroused in his life. A small smile graced the younger man's face.

"I never thought you'd be so big."

"Well, I'm surprised your body sucked me whole. Are you really that eager?" He chuckled when Mikado's face turned red. Soon, the younger man needed something more and bucked his hips.

"Shizuo-san, move."

Shizuo nodded and quickly pecked Mikado's cheek before sliding in and out. Tightness of the inner walls all around his length made him moan. Mikado steadied his breathing with Shizuo's thrusts. His body felt like it was burning up. His hands wrapped around Shizuo's back and brought the man to crash on his lips. They kissed feverishly as Shizuo increased his pace.

Finally, he found the sweet spot.

"Ah!" Mikado screamed, almost blacking out and seeing stars. It felt so good. Soon, pleasure built up when Shizuo aimed for his prostate again, almost abusing it.

"Shizuo-san…! Please, faster!"

The older man smirked and reached for one of Mikado's hands. Their fingers intertwined while the thrusts became more animalistic. Mikado's delirious moans were wonderful sounds to hear, better than he dreamed. Heat pooled inside him, coming close to the end. Mikado, overwhelmed with raw pleasure, needed to–

"Shizuo-san!"

"Mikado…!"

Both of their cocks released white substance, Mikado's between their stomachs and Shizuo's inside his lover. Reveling in the aftermath, Shizuo pulled out and laid beside the birthday boy. He saw Mikado glowing, thinking that he looked beautiful. Brushing the black bangs away, blue eyes radiated with joy.

"That was just…indescribable." Then, strong arms pulled him towards his lover's chest. Being spooned by the ex-bartender, Mikado proceeded to hug him. A small kiss was planted on his forehead. He looked up and smiled at Shizuo, who smiled back at him.

"I love you, Shizuo-san."

"Happy birthday Mikado. Love you too."

* * *

**Saya**: This is probably one of the satisfying conclusions to a love story (I think). I couldn't think of anything else, so I decided not to ruin it. Anyway, I want to thank you all for sticking with the story. Doodle, you are the best-est beta-reader a DRRR! fanfiction writer could ever have! XD This has been _So Close Yet So Far_! You have been a great audience! Big hugs and kisses, along with cookies! Look forward to my next work! Later!


End file.
